Blue Moon
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: Instead of Laurent, Bella finds a vengeful Victoria while hiking. After a failed rescue, Bella wakes up in a grave...as a vampire. She takes shelter with the Blacks, but years later, Bella, now Luna, finds herself face-to-face with the Cullens. New Moon.
1. Preface

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

I don't own anything related to Twilight and/or Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own any of the sayings written in this story.  
This story is dedicated to my best friend – **Laura**, that's you – who is so completely obsessed with The Twilight Saga. Just, please don't kill me for the next chapter.

* * *

**P R E F A C E**

They say that when you're on the brink of death, you see your life flash before your eyes. That's how I'm feeling now, only I'm not on the brink of death, because I'm already dead.

My hands clenched as I looked into the face of the only ones that I had hoped to avoid for the rest of, well, eternity. It was like the world had frozen and in slow motion, they turned around and faced me, topaz eyes glinting intently.

I could recognize them a mile away. They were the same people I knew. The same people who had abandoned me – who had left me, making me die on the inside. They were the ones who had left me as defenceless prey. They were the ones who I, regretfully, once called my second family. They were – as I considered now – my _enemies_. Gritting my teeth, I walked forward to face my destiny.

It was bound to happen someday, because when you live forever, you can't deny your future.

_"Suppose someone came to you and said you can be attractive, brilliant, wealthy, fascinating, and you can live forever. Would you turn it down?"_

A stream of white light fell onto the clearing. Something silver glinted off in the distance, as if sending a subtle warning. Somewhere else, a girl screamed. A blue moon was arising.


	2. Change

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

"_If they say the moon is blue,  
we must believe that it is true."_

As the Old English saying goes, something that happens once in a blue moon almost _never_ happens.

That pretty much sums up my entire life. Never would I have expected to have been abandoned. Never would I have expected to watch all my loved ones die, while on the run from country to country, in a desperate move to destroy all evidence of my past – of **them**.

But not anymore, because once in a blue moon – bad things can happen...

My name is **Isabella Marie Swan** (though now I go by Luna Azul Black – the rich, popular, snobbish girl) and this is my story.

* * *

**1 – C H A N G E**

"_Change is the essence of life. Be willing to surrender what you are for what you could become."_

It was like watching one of those melancholy scenes in those old movies. I tried to suppress the gurgle of words that got caught in my throat. It was still the same meadow, still as peaceful and beautiful as ever, but there was something different about it. I gripped my bag tighter as my gaze fell to the spot on the grass where _he_ had first said he loved me. That day seemed so far away now, and I knew that I would most likely never get it back.

I should've known something would happen. Before I could comprehend what was happening, my bag had fallen to the floor, and Victoria was pinning me up to one of the trees, her cold hands covering my throat. She smirked at me, through a halo of red hair. Her scarlet eyes glinted victoriously, as she inhaled my scent.

"You didn't think I wouldn't find you, did you?" she purred in a dangerous voice. "You underestimate me, girl. Did you honestly think after your little boyfriend _so brutally_ killed poor James, I would move on un-avenged? James might be brilliant, but I can kill...oh, yes I can."

My brown eyes widened, and I shivered as her breath tingled against my neck. How could've this possibly happened? I was so careful – _they_ had said that Victoria had fled the country. I silently willed for the voice in my head – _his_ voice – to return, to re-assure me. I _couldn't_ die, I didn't want to...not _this_ way. Nothing came.

"What do you want with me?" I cringed at the obvious tremble in my voice, "I didn't do anything to you!"

Victoria laughed, only instead of the tinkling bell I had expected, her voice sounded deeper and richer...it sounded evil. I could feel goose-bumps prickle across my skin, which suddenly seemed much tighter. Victoria must've noticed this, because her dark red lips had curled up into a smirk and she smiled, displaying two rows of razor sharp teeth, glinting in the light.

"I suppose I'm a bit selfish," Victoria sneered, "Laurent would've wanted a nice share of you as well, too bad he decided to stay with his own..._girlfriend_. But your smell – it's so intoxicating. I would kill you right now – but I want you to feel the pain, the pain I felt when your boyfriend..." – here she paused, her eyes growing more livid by the second – "...When. He. Murdered. My. Mate."

I felt a hot sensation prick at my eyes, "N-No, please. Edward (the word made my heart clench tightly) h-he doesn't want me. Y-You can have revenge another way...y-you could join Laurent with the D-Denali clan, change your –"

"I. Don't. Think. So." She hissed into my neck. My desperate attempt to reason with Victoria was in vain, because she plunged her fangs into my neck. My silent mantra – _I love you Edward, please forgive me _– faltered, as the pain took hold.

I couldn't even describe the pain I was in. I felt her teeth rip my skin open, and felt the venom drip into my insides. I could vaguely see a large figure tackle Victoria, and I hoped desperately that it was Edward, but in no avail. I could feel the venom rush through my body; I could feel my skin being twisted and turned. It felt like every inch of my body was on fire.

I screamed as the sensation covered my arms. As each flame licked up my body, my screams got louder. My blood boiled underneath my skin, and my bones re-arranged themselves. I could feel my skin charring, and the fire spread across my legs, eating up every inch of my flesh. It found itself up to my face and I screeched, clawing the invisible fire that burned my face. My eyes blurred over and my screams got louder and louder. He wasn't coming. Edward wasn't coming. It was his fault I was in this mess. I was going to die. Because of him. _Edward wasn't coming_.

The venom covered my skin, and as my eyes locked onto the bright, full moon above, I opened my mouth and let out an inhuman cry.

* * *

The pain lasted for days, it ate up my body and it didn't seem to stop. I had lost my ability to speak by then, and the screams seemed dry in my throat. I vaguely remember someone picking me up and several strangled cries, but that was when my mind went black. I didn't remember anything after that, but even if I could, my eyes refused to give way.

After what seemed like weeks later, I felt the last of the venom seep out of my body. My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I registered was my dark surroundings. I reached out to touch my hands, adjusting to the weird unfamiliarity. It was almost as if my whole body had changed. I touched the walls around me, only to find them soft and wet, almost like dirt. The place was awfully cramped too.

Ignoring the strange burning in my throat, I tried to recollect what few memories I had. I closed my eyes, and saw a flash of red hair, and I knew I had gotten my answer. Victoria. She had tried to kill me, but something had saved me. The fire – that had been her poison leaking into my skin. The full impact of the statement hit me. _I was a vampire_.

I had always dreamed of saying that. Only this time the words only made my fists curl up. I knew I should be sad, I should cry and think 'What would Edward say now', but I couldn't bring myself to. Maybe it was just my vampire instincts. He had hurt me, he had broken me. I was a shell of nothing because of him. He was supposed to save me – to come back for me. He was supposed to be the one who changed me. Our lives were supposed to be perfect.

But it wasn't, because he left me. Because he abandoned me. Because he had left me here to rot in my own personal hell. A strange snarl emitted from my mouth, from a voice that didn't sound my own. I let my inner vampire take over, and with a fast swipe, I had torn down the layer of mud above of me. I ran out of the place, letting the exhilarating feeling overwhelm me. I bent down, crouching so that I was doubled over in a defensive position.

I took in my surroundings. It was pretty easy to see where I was. The dark musty smell of dead corpses filled my nostrils, as I took in the dark and brooding graveyard. Only this time, I could feel a tangy smell reach my noses. It smelled dead, like food that had gone past its expiry date. I wrinkled my nose at the thought, and stood up. I quickly noticed that with my transformation, I had grown another two inches.

I bent down to inspect the cramped coffin that I had been placed in. I realized what this implication meant. Charlie and everyone in Forks thought I was dead. Jacob thought I was dead. Mum and Phil thought I was dead. I let out a strangled sob, only to realize that I couldn't cry. Charlie – he must be coping badly and what about my Mum? I could never see them again!

Suddenly another thought struck me. Edward thought I was dead. I bit my lip as I recalled my conversation with Edward.

_"...Well, I wasn't going to live without you...But I wasn't sure how to __do __it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi..."_

"_...You don't irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die."_

Edward was going to kill himself. He was going to go to Italy and provoke an old family of vampires with so much power, that they governed all predators. I knew that if I hurried, I could run all the way to Italy, to Volterra, and stop him from doing it. But, instead, I heard a voice inside my voice say, _"Good, he deserved it."_

I felt disgusted at the thought. How could I even consider such a thing? Edward was going to die, because of me. The voice in my head spoke again, _"He lied. He said he loved you and then he left you. Everything he said to you was a lie. He's not going to kill himself; he doesn't even care about you. He is probably off flirting with Tanya or Kate."_

I tried desperately to push the voice out of my head, but I could feel myself slowly giving into it. If he still loved me, why hadn't he come back for me? He surely must've seen my death, but why hadn't he tried to prevent it? He obviously didn't care enough. I let out a low growl, but before I could decide on Ed – no, Cullen – I smelt another presence, only this time it smelt rich and fragrant, and so, _so_ delicious.

I turned, and my eyes focused on a distant figure against the horizon. The transformation seemed to have made my eyesight sharper, because I could see her from metres away. The smell overwhelmed me, and I inhaled the smell of blood. I ran towards the figure, ignoring the exhilarating feeling that past over me as I rushed towards the person. Right now, I was the hunter and she was my prey.

The girl hadn't noticed me; she was looking the other way. I could see a bunch of black curls, but I didn't let that distract me. Between my new-found hatred for Cullen and my newborn abilities, I couldn't resist temptation. I had only three metres left, but before I could close the small space, I felt something tackle me to the ground.

My eyes squeezed shut, quickly regaining my senses, and I blocked out the smell of the human girl's blood. I could see a small silver shield shimmering in the darkness of my mind, and almost impulsively, I expanded it. I honestly had no idea what I had just done, but it seemed to do the trick, and my mind soothed down. After a soft breath, I opened my eyes. Instantly, a disgusting, wet smell hit my nose. It smelled sort of like wet dogs – it was _disgusting_.

I rolled on my side, and automatically crouched into a defensive position. I let a snarl rip my throat, and I turned and looked straight at a reddish-brown tinted wolf. He stared at me with dark eyes, and a flash of recognition hit me. I stopped and stood up (all in a span of 2 seconds) and reached out tentatively towards the wolf, who growled threateningly.

I ignored it, and locked eyes with the wolf. My voice came out, sounding like honey, "Jake, is that you?" The wolf froze and it growled again.

The voice in my head was spitting in annoyance, _"Stupid werewolf shape-shifter."_

I covered up my shock at the statement and I laughed (it sounded like tinkling bells), "Jake, it is you. But how did you become a wolf? Wait – you were the person, or...er, _wolf_ who knocked Victoria of me, right?"

The wolf had backed away, and it looked at me with pain-filled eyes. I cocked my head and smiled, and then the wolf whimpered and then bounded on me. I laughed as I ducked away from him, and turned to touch the wolf's head. I wrinkled my nose, "You know, Jake, you really do stink."

He turned to me as if to say I smelled worse. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Hey, boy, can you take me to Billy?" The wolf looked at me warily, as if he didn't trust me enough to transform.

I just nodded encouragingly, "Don't worry, boy, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it by now. Come on – I'll race you. First person there gets another three years for running skill!"

The wolf's eyes light up, as if he finally acknowledged that I was someone he knew and he pointed his muzzle at the forest, before taking off. I growled playfully under my breath, before flying after him, the human girl forgotten. I pumped my legs, and I laughed out loud. For the first time in the past five months, I felt free. It felt good to be a vampire!

I raced and I saw the wolf's blurry figure in the distance, and still smiling, I race towards it. I saw the familiar walls of Billy's house come into view and I grinned as I propelled myself in front of the wolf, only just managing to get to the house first. The wolf shot me a weird look, before it grunted. From there, everything went in slow motion.

The wolf transformed into Jacob, just as Billy wheeled himself out of the door. His mouth opened and he shouted, as he pointed at me. Five muscled boys – who reeked of the same smell that Jacob did – walked from behind the house, and all of them growled when they registered my smell. All of them transformed into werewolves and the leader took a step forward, and coiled to spring.

I turned and looked into the mirror that was hanging on the courtyard. Instead of my usual clumsy appearance I saw me, only I looked gorgeous, like a Goddess. My skin was deathly pale, and my brown hair had darkened several shades, and looked like a deep brown, only there was an undertone of honey. It was lying against my shoulders, completely straight against my perfectly angled face. But then I looked up, and saw the thing that was attracting everyone's attention. Behind my thick, black lashes were two bright red orbs.

The leading wolf sprung up, ready to attack me. His claws were out and his teeth were glinting viciously. He looked ready to kill me, if he needed to. I ducked away from him, leaving the protection of Jacob. The rest of the pack advanced on me and I narrowed my eyes at them. Jacob looked on, helplessly. The leader transformed back into his human self, and I quickly recognized him as Sam. He put both his hands on my throat, placing pressure on it.

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one."_

The memory replayed in my head, and I felt Sam's dark gaze on mine. _Shit_. I was doomed.

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_If you like it, then review. Once again, this is dedicated to my best friend, Laura, who will probably kill me for making Bella hate Edward. *Cringe* Anyway, to all of you out there who like my story, please review. I would really appreciate it._


	3. Hunter

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

Finding yourself surrounded by a pack of werewolves, where only one person believes your innocence, is really not the ideal place to be, let me tell you. Especially if you're a newborn vampire and your first instinct is to rip out every person's throat, and especially not if you find your supposed 'mortal enemy' has his hands on your throat, ready to rip it out at the slightest twitch.

Yup, that's me. **Isabella Marie Swan**, though now people call me Luna. The reason why, well, that's all part of my story.

* * *

**2 – H U N T E R**

"_Hunting is not a sport. In a sport, both sides should know they're in the game."_

My blood red eyes narrowed, as I tried to struggle out of Sam's grasp. I was sorely tempted to just kick him in the groin, but I knew that would only serve as an attack signal for the rest of the pack. Sam, however, only pressed his hands harder to my neck. If I were human, it would probably leave a large bruise, but since I wasn't, I would most likely be facing being turned to ash.

"What are you doing here, bloodsucker?" Sam hissed. I tried to ignore the obvious hate in his voice. When Jacob had said that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies – that was definitely the understatement of the year. Sam hadn't noticed the weird expression that had crossed my face, because he continued in the same tone, "We just wiped out your little red-head friend, so we'll have no problem doing the same to you."

_Victoria_? They had defeated the lady that had wanted so vengefully to kill me? Just how much about werewolves had I missed? Was it possible every fairytale and book I had read was really true? I quickly pushed my musings away. This wasn't the time to dwell on fantasy stories. I could've laughed at myself. I'm being faced with death-by-wolf and I'm thinking about unicorns and mermaids?

"I will ask one more time," Sam repeated, "What were you and your friend doing in our grounds?"

I snapped back to reality at his cutting words. Jake was looking ready to charge over to Sam, but I followed my instincts – which definitely didn't include my 'inner vampire', who was currently going on about particularly gruesome ways to kill a wolf – and ducked from under Sam's grip. He looked startled for a second, before turning to transform.

I put both my hands in front of me, once again marvelling at the smooth fingers that were now mine. I laughed, "You think I'm friends with Victoria?"

Apparently the wolves didn't like being laughed at, because they all advanced closer. Sam just held up a hand, and looked at me piercingly. He looked ready to fight if my explanation wasn't good enough. I shrugged, "Victoria's been trying to kill me, to avenge her mate. I still can't believe you killed her, though."

This vampire transformation must've really affected my brain then, because otherwise I would never say something as...important...so bluntly.

Sam bit out, "Then why are you here, vampire, and not with your coven?"

"Because I don't have a coven and I came to talk to Billy," I jerked my finger to the man in question. He looked a little startled at being in the spotlight, but resumed to stare at me, cryptically. "I came to ask him how Charlie was doing. Actually, how I got here is a different matter. Jake managed to stop me from er – you know..._drinking_ and brought me here."

The Alpha's attention turned to Jacob, who was standing up, defiantly, "What were you doing near a bloodsucker, Jacob? Why did you bring her here? You know my orders – any and every red-eyed vampire should be killed straight away."

"Hey," I cut in, my voice babbling in a desperate attempt to take the attention off Jacob (who, even though smelt like dog poo, was still my best friend), "Don't blame it on him! I'm actually glad he was there in the graveyard; otherwise I would've regretted it. I still can't believe I was about to – Anyway, my eyes are only red because I was turned by Victoria a few days ago – she's the red-head your pack killed, by the way. I expect my eyes will become golden in a couple of months, like the Cul-"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Right then, I was awfully glad that I couldn't cry, otherwise I would've probably burst into tears. I turned to Billy, who was still eyeing me, as if he was figuring out a puzzle. Suddenly something dawned in his eyes and he turned to face me completely, and he croaked out, "_Isabella_? Isabella Swan?"

All the wolves looked shocked and Sam's head snapped up, and he turned to Billy, who he obviously respected quite a lot. "What was that, Billy?"

Billy's eyes bore into me, and he spoke again, only this time more clearly, "You are Isabella Swan, are you not?"

"Do I really look that different?" I asked, quietly.

Jacob grinned and padded me on the back, before shooting Sam a look, "Told you it was Bella. You should've listened to me."

I looked at him, confused, and he shrugged, "We can communicate in our minds. It's a wolf thing."

"Right," I wrinkled my nose, "This place really does stink, though."

Jacob leaned away from me, "Don't be such a hypocrite, Bella. Your stench burns my nose...it's like something sickly sweet. It is disgusting."

"How is it you're in so much control?" Billy asked, suddenly. "I've never met a young vampire who is able to hold herself as well as you do."

I shrugged, "I don't know – but, can I please get something to eat...or, er...drink, because my throat is killing me."

Sam's eyes narrowed, before he turned to Billy, "I suppose we can let her hunt in La Push grounds, but only until we figure out any further solutions. The pack and I will make sure she doesn't go too far."

"I feel so appreciated," I said dryly. "Really, being referred to in third person has just made my day."

One of the wolves snorted and Jacob rolled his eyes, "Since when did you become so sarcastic, Bella?"

"About the time I woke up and found myself in a grave," I smiled maliciously (which must've looked pretty damn scary on a newborn vampire), "Let's go _hunt_."

* * *

I ran past the trees at top speed, not even stopping to look at my surroundings. I followed the smell of blood – only this time it didn't smell as good – and traced it carefully. I skidded to a halt, and ducked behind a tree. Within a span of fifteen seconds, I had pounced on the unsuspecting animal and dug my nails into its throat, strangling it. I pushed the choking deer onto the ground and let my vampire take over. I bit into its skin, my teeth piercing through it effortlessly.

The warm gush of blood trickled down my throat and I relished the feeling. I felt some of the aching fade away, but I was still _so_ thirsty. There was a sudden movement from the corner of my eye and I whipped around, dropping down to a defensive stance. Another deer scrambled towards its dead mate, and I was on it in a matter of milliseconds. I sucked away every ounce of blood, letting it fill my throat. It was _so_ refreshing.

* * *

**Hunt #1**

**Area: **La Push Forest Grounds**  
Animals Caught: **12**  
Time: **30 minutes (including prowling time)

**Overview: **Mostly deer caught. 3 elks made prey.

I grinned as I threw off the last of my prey. I was completely full by then, and the La Push grounds had remained untouched, so for me it was as if I were feasting on an All-You-Can-Eat buffet. Though deer and elk didn't really serve as much of a variety, it was probably best that I didn't try to tackle anything too big yet.

I sped back through the trees to Billy's house, aware of the three wolves that were trailing after me. I made it to the front door in record time, and I turned to look at my reflection again. I laughed at the shocking depiction of me. My hair was unruly, my eyes were a tad bit pinker and my lips were dark red. Blood was dribbling from the corner of my mouth, and had spilt onto the side of my white summer dress. I looked like a stereotype vampire – minus the fangs.

Still smirking to myself, I pushed through the door and stepped into the cool room. I barely gave a glance to the Quileute designs that hung around the entrance, and instead craned my neck to hear any sound of chatting. I wasn't disappointed. Billy was only three rooms down, talking to Jacob about a certain book.

Shrugging to myself, I crept up to the room, careful not to make any noise. Then I sprinted up to Jacob, and pushed him. He fell off of the box he was sitting on, and lay face-down on the carpet, with an amused Billy looking over at him. Jacob groaned, before turning to glare at me, but it got lost when he saw my new 'look'. He doubled over in shock.

"Bella! What happened to you?" Jacob cried, "You look..._evil_! And you reek of blood!"

"That sorta comes with being a vampire," I winked, before turning to Billy who was silently laughing. "So...what's that book you were talking about? Can I be of any help?"

Billy adopted a calculating look and he patted the spot on the couch next to him. I sat down, confused. He sighed heavily, "Isabella, there is something we need to talk about."

That did not sound good.

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Thanks for all the reviews. I know this chapter is short, but I'm trying to make the updates simultaneous. Hope you like Bella's first hunt. I know some of the characters might act very OOC, but it all fits into my plot, so it is necessary. Well, mostly. Review!_


	4. Information

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

After just having my very first hunt – and tasting animal blood for the first time – whilst trying to suppress myself by attacking some frustrated werewolves that followed me literally everywhere...looking for a book seemed relaxingly normal enough. Of course, if it _was_ normal, my name wouldn't be **Isabella Marie Swan**...

* * *

**3 – I N F O R M A T I O N**

"_Information is a source of learning. But unless it is organized, processed, and available to the right people in a format for decision making, it is a burden, not a benefit.__"_

Billy picked up a bundle of papers, and slowly set them on his lap. He looked up at me with serious eyes, "There are some things about the Vampire race that you must know. My great-grandfather spent his days wandering the world to find the proof of the Vampire legends. I myself have never touched this book, though I feel it might be of interest to you. What do you know of werewolves, Isabella?"

"Nothing," I answered, trying not to stare too intently at the papers in his lap. "Apart from the fact that they hate anything to do with Vampires."

"Well, you _do_ smell horrible," Jacob grinned, "Anyway, of course you don't know anything about us, Bells! It's a guarded secret; at least, we like to amuse ourselves by thinking so. If you don't mind, Dad, I'll take over."

Billy shrugged, "I have never experienced the benefits of shape-shifting, Jacob. As a descendant of the previous Chief Alpha, you probably know more about werewolves than me. But then again, I have been around longer than you. Nevertheless, continue."

Jacob shot Billy an amused smile, before turning to me, "Us Quileute's can do lots of things. We aren't real werewolves, per say, but just shape-shifters. We can transform either at will, or when a strong emotion is sparked, usually hate or anger. We have several 'benefits', or as I like to say, 'disadvantages'..." – Jacob's face grew dark – "When we are in wolf form, we can communicate telepathically with any other members of our tribe also in their form. We also cannot disobey the Alpha's orders...literally. Our brain is hay-wired to perform his demands, even if death is the cause. There is one last thing werewolves can do. It's something called 'imprinting'."

Jacob paused, and ran a hand through his dark hair, "When a fully-phased wolf looks at his soul mate – like the person he is meant to be with forever – he imprints on her. When he sees her, the world just stops, and he feels like she is the only one there."

I looked up, and fixed my red eyes on Jacob, "_Have_ you imprinted on anyone, Jacob?"

"You'd know," Jacob said, his voice flat, "Sam doesn't stop thinking about Emily, his fiancée, though he often tells Jared, mentally, how it felt to bond with Emily, and why he left Leah for her relative. One of the uses of being a wolf – you're never behind on gossip." He said this all in a bored monotone.

"That's...interesting," I managed, "But what are we to do? I can't go out there; I've got a grave and everything!"

Billy nodded slowly, "Sam and I had a talk while you were gone. It took much persuasion from my part, but I managed to convince him that it was better of keeping you here, in the Reservation. (He ignored my confused look, and his eyes shone brightly) You'll stay hidden for a few months, until you can control your new body. You will be able to Hunt in the La Push areas, with wolf supervision, of course."

I smiled, tentatively, "Thank you Billy, but what would I do once I come out of er...hiding?"

"You will be introduced as my adopted daughter," Billy laughed, as both Jacob and me shot him shocked looks, "Welcome to the family, _Luna Azul Black_."

* * *

**Xelliphus Black's Journal**

_**Denali Clan**_

_It was perhaps my luck that I stumbled across the clan of Denali. They smelt my wolf, and immediately took me in, though I cannot fathom why. The Denali Clan, consist of Sasha and her 'daughters': Tanya, Kate and Irina. __I told them of my adventures – my quest to find out more of my pack's mortal enemies. I expected them to be put off, but they were simply intrigued by me. I suppose that is the way of the female vampire._

_They said that they would meet with me soon, but first they had to hunt. I would've attacked then, if it not for Sasha, who assured me that they only drank animal blood. It was then I realised there were many mysteries about the Vampire world that I did not know about. I vowed to learn more, for the future of Quileute's._

The entry stopped there, and I put the piece of paper to the side, only to be confronted by a stack of highlighted notes. I leaned back on the bed in the guest room – which in time, would become my room – and picked up the next stack of papers.

_**Vampire Bite**_

_According to Kate Denali, there is one way to become a vampire. If the poison of a vampire is injected into your bloodstream, your body will start to morph. If a vampire doesn't inject venom, but instead drinks your blood – a term that made me slightly repulsed – you die on an instant._

I glanced at the black-and-white photographs of a dark-haired girl baring her teeth. Below it was a detailed diagram of the venom inside the veins, as well as a descriptive passage about how the transformation feels like. I winced slightly as I remembered the day in the meadow, and quickly flipped over the page.

I didn't need to know about that.

_**Newborn Vampires**_

_Sasha, being the 'mother' to Kate, Tanya and Irina, was able to give me a little insight on the Vampire race. She claims that Newborn Vampires – a term that signifies that it has been less than two months since the Vampire has been changed – are the most difficult to handle. At a young age, they are blood-thirsty, rebellious and extremely strong. They are more prone to breaking things, having tantrums, unleashing their terror and if they are not careful, they can often break bones as easy as they can bite._

_Newborn vampires also have red eyes. I didn't know the significance of that, but Irina said she would tell me at a later stage. She, herself, has only just gone out of the phase of being a Newborn. I still shudder to think about what might have happened if I had arrived here a few months ago._

I looked down, warily. So that was what I was – a newborn vampire. But, yet I didn't feel very temperamental or angry. I shrugged and looked down at the list of ways to control and feed a Newborn. I never was normal, but perhaps some of Xelliphus's journal could give me a bit more of an understanding to the world that I always knew about, but wasn't allowed to delve in.

_**Traits (and Diets) of a Vampire**_

_There are several things you can use to identify a vampire – most of which I picked up during my stay in Denali. Irina also explained, today, what the different eye colours meant._

_Immeasurable beauty is one of the factors of a vampire. This usually comes with cold and pale skin. Kate also hinted that Vampires tend to have an unusual reaction to the sun. I later learned that they 'sparkle' so much, that they look like they are burning, which leads to the legends that Vampires cannot come out at dark._

_Inhuman speed and advanced senses is something else that defines a Vampire. Though they cannot eat anything – Tanya said that human food tastes like dirt, to them – they have inhuman strength and speed, for hunting. They can also hear and smell the slightest of things. They also have very accurate vision._

_The eye colour, apparently, does matter a lot. If a vampire has red eyes, it usually means two things, he or she is either a Newborn, or drinks the blood of other humans. Tanya, Kate, Sasha and Irina all have amber-topaz eyes, and they say this is due to the fact that they drink animal blood. How did they survive on only this? *_

_I find myself more and more immersed in this world._

_* Tanya – "It's like eating only tofu for the rest of your life, like my old friend says."_

For some reason, I felt extremely angry reading the last line. Here I had thought that Cullen thought I was something special. I should've known better. I barely looked at the chart of different eye colours, but tossed the paper aside. I could feel heat radiating off me, and I grabbed the nearest thing to me – an old alarm clock – and crushed it with one hand.

Before I could destroy anything else, my mind went black, and the same, silver shield expanded across my memory. I blinked as my eyesight returned to normal, before I shrugged and looked at the crumpled paper in my hand.

_**Electric Shock**_

_If I was impressed by my 'rivals' before, today I have been shocked beyond belief. It is not only the Quileute's that posses this strange thing we classify as 'magic', but it seems Vampires have their own branch of it, most of which relates to their first life. I was lucky enough to be given a full description by Kate, who is talented in the art of electricity – which she can pass onto anyone at touch._

_Sasha says every time she had changed one of her 'children', she had them tested for powers. How can someone possibly test for powers? Kate took to explain it to me more, but she had to take another day off to meet with some old friends. I hide in a hotel now, waiting eagerly for the next day – in which I learn more about this strange world I am supposed to hate._

I smiled at the snapshot of an old man, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Billy. He had sketched pictures of Kate at the bottom, with her arm outstretched and small streaks flowing out of her fingertips. I tried not to think about how beautiful she was, but instead I put down the page, only to find out that it was that there were only three or four sheets left.

_**Vampire Powers**_

_It has been a while, but I have finally met up with the four girls again. Sasha, in particular, seemed changed and slightly exhilarated. I did not dare to ask why._

_Kate explained how she came to know about her powers. I do not know how to explain her words – she has taken to writing it down herself._

_To who-ever who reads this, my name is Kate Denali. Well, you probably already know that. How did I find out about my powers? Well, that's sort of hard to answer. I suppose, if it is a very obvious power, it would be easy to spot. But I found mine differently. I suppose I owe it all to my Inner Vampire, something that has stayed with me for years, sort of like a hidden encyclopaedia of the world's mysteries. There is an exercise, written in the Book of Shadows, where you are transported to your mind. I used a variation of that – sort of like meditation. I accessed my mind, and I saw my Inner Vampire and...Well, it is hard to explain, really._

_Perhaps it is hard to explain, but from what Kate tells me, her Inner Vampire is like her subconscious. I will probably never understand, but it would probably be what my Father is to me, a guiding figure._

I traced my finger over the part where Kate had described her Inner Vampire. I still remember seeing that silvery shield. Maybe that was my power – shielding things? It would explain how I can deflect some powers. I wonder what would happen if I put a shield over my whole body. Would it mask my 'stink', would it make me immune to all other powers?

I closed my eyes, and put the paper down. I focused on my mind, willing myself to go into it. I saw myself, and I was standing in front of the shield. I cautiously reached out to touch it, and the surface rippled slightly. I tried to expand it, to make it envelop me. The shield slowly grew bigger and it went right through my body. My eyes flashed open. I touched my pale skin. I didn't feel any different.

"BELLA!" Jacob ran through the door, his face worried. He looked around the room, frantically, before his eyes fell on me. His face lost all anxiousness, yet his eyes bore a hysterical note to them, "Where did you go, Be- Luna?"

"What are you on about, Jake?" I rolled my eyes, "I've been here the whole time."

"No, you haven't! One minute I can smell you and the next I can't, and..." Jacob sniffed the air, "And I STILL can't smell you!"

I started to grow excited. My theory had been right – I could shield things! Though it wasn't an overly useful power, I – Isabella, turned Luna – had a Vampire Power! I giggled and jumped off the bed, hugging Jacob. "I've found my power, Jake!"

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy.

* * *

_**Goodbyes**_

_Tragedy has befallen the Denali Clan, and I saw it fit to take my leave._

_Sasha had been raising an illegal Vampire child – Vasilii. The Vampire Royalty – a cruel, red-eyed group of Vampires called the Volturi – came for her, after hearing of her actions against the law of Vampires._

_She was killed, as was her child. The Denali Clan have shut themselves away._

_I can only hope that one day, they will recover. I hope that nobody else will have to endure that pain._

_And so, as I lie on my Deathbed, I write this final message, to my ancestors and to the future of all Quileute's._

_Vampires aren't all that bad, please do not judge on stereotypes. Meet the Denali Clan one day, and shield any Vampire willing to ally their clan with your pack. Take care of yourselves – for the future generations, and for me. And so, I pass my crown to my son._

_I will be watching from the skies.  
Xelliphus Orion Black_

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Well, I had lots of fun with that chapter! I loved writing the whole "Diary from a Werewolf" thing. I hope my characters aren't too OOC. *Cringe* Anyway, once again thanks to my reviewers and my best friends! Love you all!_


	5. Circle

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

I'm not Isabella Swan anymore, well not legally. I'm now called **Luna Azul Black** – and I'm supposedly the vampire sister to Jacob Black, who happens to be my mortal-enemy-through-species. Funny, isn't it? Well, it isn't such a big deal now that I can mask my scent and all. The wolves might warm up to me..._eventually_.

* * *

**4 – C I R C L E**

"_A circle is the reflection of eternity. It has no beginning and it has no end - and if you put several circles over each other, then you get a spiral."_

Emily's relatives, Leah and Seth Clearwater, were coming to visit soon. Apparently Harry Clearwater was a Quileute Elder, and when he heard about the vampire out loose, he left with his two children and wife. At least that is what Jacob told me.

Speaking of my 'brother', Jacob has been acting really weird lately. Sometimes he gets really upset, and then when I speak up, he goes back to normal. I talked to Embry and Quil about it, since they seem to know Jacob best. Quil admitted to spying on Jacob's thoughts, but he wouldn't give anything away. He said something about honouring the Code of Brotherhood. I think I knocked him off the whole high-and-noble thing when I hinted that Jacob was my brother.

In the end, it was Sam that told me why Jacob was so moody. The rough werewolf had softened up to me over the six months I've been here. I think it was because I helped attack one of the red-eyes vampires who got onto La Push grounds. It felt sort of hypocritical that I was attacking one of my... species, so I let him off with a warning. I think he took it, because I haven't seen him since.

Anyway, Sam told me that Jacob is feeling left out, since everybody is 'suddenly' imprinting. I wanted to confront him about it, but I figured it would only make him more uncomfortable. Billy volunteered to do it, but I don't think it helped much, because Jacob came to breakfast (which, mind you, I don't eat) with a weird expression on my face.

I miss Charlie.

* * *

Something totally unbelievable happened today. Leah Clearwater and her brother came to La Push today – and I greeted her happily, while Jacob was still getting changed. She was pretty tall, and I could smell her scent – she was a budding werewolf. I'd have to tell Sam about that later, it would prove to be very interesting.

She seemed happy to meet another girl, and she didn't even notice the tell-tale signs of a vampire. But I could tell Harry did, because he watched me with a guarded look. I don't think Billy told him about me, and I didn't know whether to feel wary or glad about that gesture. So, I settled on greeting Leah and Seth.

"Hi! I'm Leah Clearwater," she said, enthusiastically. I grinned, and mentally took in her appearance. She had short, cropped black hair, which framed her copper skin. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed with excitement.

Seth looked similar, only his skin had a more russet look to it. He shot me a charming smile, and then introduced himself. I giggled softly (which only made Harry's eyes narrow further), "Hey. My name is Luna Black, I'm Jacob's sister – well, adopted sister anyway."

Leah nodded, and then she turned serious, "Do you have another brother – like in blood? Because, you are inhumanly perfect and if there's a boy like that – oh my god – he must be hot."

"You're blunt," I noted, my voice amused. Leah shrugged, and Seth rolled his eyes.

I could hear the thud of footsteps, and Jacob caught my eye, as he descended down the stairs. He nodded at Harry and Seth, and then turned to Leah. Then he froze. Something flickered through his eyes, and he and Leah were looking at each other as if they were somehow bonding. My hand flew to my mouth, and I breathed out, "They're imprinting on each other!"

"Imp-what?" Seth asked, confused.

Harry tried to look annoyed, but was failing. "How do you know the secrets of- wait, Leah's a-"

"Can't you smell her?" I rolled my eyes, "She will be one soon, as will Seth."

"What will I be?" Seth interrupted.

Harry looked miffed, "So you admit it. What I want to know is what you're doing here! And why Billy, of all people, would house-"

"Oh, you know nothing!" I was getting annoyed with him. "It wasn't even my choice! I didn't want to become –"

"Become what?" Seth persisted.

"-And the Blacks were kind enough to-"

Harry hissed, "To house someone like you! The danger you propose-"

"Someone like whom? What danger?"

"Be quiet, Seth!" Harry said, not missing a beat.

That was when Billy walked in, and thank god he did. Eventually we got things cleared up, though Seth was wisely kept out of the loop, which annoyed him quite a bit. Leah and I got to know each other better, and she didn't even faze when it was revealed I was a vampire. She said if Jacob accepted me, then she would.

I can't help but think about what would have happened if Harry had stayed here, if Victoria had caught him prey. Would Leah resent vampires for that? Would she hate me before we even met? Would she become snarky, depressed and mean?

I hope not, because I find that Leah is extremely lovable, for a best friend. Because that was what we were. Best friends.

* * *

I was giddy with excitement. This was the first day that I could go to school. It had been a whole year, and eventually my red eyes had dimmed to an amber colour. Which meant that Billy would finally let me go to school!

Leah laughed beside me. We approached the school, and by then I was bouncing on the soles of my feet. Eventually, Leah managed to drag me into Homeroom, where Jacob was waiting for me, with an amused look on his face. He gently pushed me to where the teacher was unpacking her things, and she looked up at me with a kind smile.

"Hello, my name is Miss Avarez. I take it you are the new student?" she introduced herself, as she looked at my face with an odd look. I tried to ignore the blatant stare of my vampire-beauty. It still made me uncomfortable at times.

So I nodded, "Yes. My name is Be-Luna. Luna Black."

"Welcome to this class, Miss Black."

* * *

I smiled, as I watched Leah stand up to say her speech. I clutched the roll of paper in my hand, and waved my head from side-to-side, showing off my graduation hat. The audience applauded, and as soon as we got dismissed, I flew into both Jacob and Leah's arms. My excitement knew no bounds. It was, after all, my graduation, and though I knew that I would eventually have to endure more, I couldn't help but feel proud.

I didn't think once about the fact that I'd eventually have to do this all again, only without my family.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a bright gold colour, and I had made sure I had done excess hunting, just in case. My hair was as straight as ever, and I couldn't help but think that I was, in fact, gorgeous. Especially in the beautiful dress that Leah had picked out for me. She had amazing fashion sense. I don't think she trusted my judgement in clothes.

I turned and walked out of the door. It was time for my cue.

Ten minutes later, I found myself on the podium, smiling at the priest, who was listing the wedding vows. Inside my head, my vampire was growling at the man to hurry up and get the ceremonial stuff over with, but I busied myself by looking at the white and pink flowers set up in the garden.

"You may now kiss the bride." he said, waving his arms around in a dramatic fashion. All the annoyance left me, and I was smiling as if I had just found out that – well, I was smiling.

And so, I turned and looked into the eyes of my best friend. Mrs Leah Black. My sister-in-law.

* * *

I hugged a 35-year old Leah, tears streaming across my cheeks. I looked down at the girl in my hands. She was far from the Leah I met eighteen years ago. She was dressed in a black dress, and her hair was untidy. She had dark rings around her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. Well, I _knew_ she hadn't slept for days, because I'd been watching her. I struggled to keep my own tears back; as I looked at the same graveyard I had found myself in the first official night I was turned.

The number of gravestones, all lined up together, bore the names of the ones I had grown to love, and I had to hold back the dry sob that was threatening to burst out.

**HARRY CLEARWATER  
SUE CLEARWATER  
BILLY BLACK  
CHARLIE SWAN  
EMBRY CALL  
QUIL AETERA  
SAM ULEY  
EMILY ULEY  
JARED VERC  
PAUL EVENAOR**

And below them, the names we were grieving over:

**SETH CLEARWATER  
JACOB BLACK**

Apparently, even extreme loss of blood can kill a car full of werewolves. Little did I know, that only days later would another name be added to my list. I didn't know that this last name would make me lose all emotion in my life, that it would make my vampire personality truly shine. I didn't know that this last, suicidal case would make me die on the inside.

**LEAH BLACK**

And so my life took a dive. Everything in the world is a circle of life. Birth, life and death. You have to experience it all. I had, and yet, here I was, still tall and standing.

It was times like these that I wish I was still human.

But now I had to move on. I had to leave La Push and make my own life.

Because it was a part of the circle of life.

Love, live and move on.

I knew I would never move on, not really.

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Quick chapter, just a list of flashbacks. I felt bad killing of Jacob, and leaving you all with such little memories of him and Leah. But still, I hope you liked it! Review!_


	6. Snob

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

I knew that it would happen someday, I just didn't imagine it being so soon. The people I had grown to call my family died. Jacob and the pack died in a car crash, not even werewolves can survive extreme blood loss. Magic has its limits. Leah – my best-friend and sister-in-law – committed suicide. She couldn't live without Jacob, even if I needed her too.

My life is meaningless now. I – **Luna Azul Black** – have nothing to live for.

* * *

**5 – S N O B**

"_The true snob never rests; there is always a higher goal to attain, and there are, by the same token, always more and more people to look down upon."_

It had been 18 years since my family died. I tried living in the United States for a while, but after 15 years, I couldn't take it. I left La Push and the United States in total. Everything there reminded me of those who had died, so I boarded the nearest flight and left for Australia. After some quick researching and abrupt housing arrangements, I flew over to North Queensland, into one of the wettest places in Australia.

Tully, with a population of approximately 3500, is the largest town and the administrative centre of the Cardwell Shire. Three schools operate in Tully – Tully State School, Tully High School and St Claire's Parish School. After getting my bearings in a new school – with different systems and everything – I signed up for the High School, in Year 8. Nobody questioned my appearance; they just questioned my attitude and my heritage.

They didn't understand why I had no parents or guardians but had such expensive things. I managed to pull the pity act, and they were overwhelmed by my 'dazzling technique' that they quickly forgot about what they were pondering about. Really, I had a bought a nice two-storey (which had been one of the only things I used the Black fortune to buy) house in a suburb near by a forest, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

By the time I reached tenth grade, I had built up a reputation for myself. I was the snobbish, stuck-up, popular girl with expensive designer clothes and an excellent report card. It wasn't the future I'd imagined for myself, but over the years, my personality was overridden by my vampire self. Without Jacob, Leah, Billy or even Sam to support me, I was nothing apart from a snob. And that was the way I liked it.

I sighed as I looked down at my outfit, once more checking the labels. I smiled up at the mirror. With everything lost in my life, the one thing I took joy in was matching my outfits. It was one of the few things that reminded me of Leah, only it didn't bring back painful memories. I traced my reflection in the mirror. My hair had been curled and it hung in a side-ponytail, with a few tendrils falling to my face, and framing my bright eyes. I wore a red short-sleeved top with skinny jeans. I fingered the several necklaces around my porcelain skin. I turned to my make-up box, and after touching up on mascara, I pulled on my high-heeled boots, grabbed my designer purse and ran down the stairs.

It was surprisingly easy to run with heels. Leah and I had tested that out on her 35th birthday. I felt a pang in my heart. Two days before Jacob had died. I tried not to think about that. It was the first day of eleventh grade. I couldn't afford to be a mess when I got to school – not that a vampire could even look anything close to messy.

I stepped through the threshold of my house, looked up and the cloudy sky, and my facade was back on.

* * *

My black _SSC Ultimate Aero_ zoomed into my usual parking spot. I stood back and admired it once again. It had cost me over $640, 000 but it was worth it. Ranked one of the fastest cars in the world, it drove at a speed of 257mph and had Twin-Turbo Engines with 1183hp. It was an awesome car, and I loved it to bits.

"Oh my god! Lu, is that, like, the new Aero?" gasped a familiar voice.

I turned and raised my eyebrow at the black-haired girl. "Hey V, looks like you haven't changed much."

Vyra rolled her eyes, "Whatever, sweetie. This car is to die for – even my Daddy won't buy it for me, and I have him wrapped around my finger."

"I know you do," I smiled, "Anyway, so what's the news?"

"Nothing much," Vyra replied, her voice excited, "Except for the fact that the idiot girl in our grade – Eva whatever – got dropped a level! How pathetic! She scored, like, 30% in her Bio Final and her parents were sooo mad!"

"Oh my god, that is sooo stupid. How can you get 30% in a Bio Final," I snickered. I felt bad about teasing her, but my vampire pushed my inner angel out as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

"I know! I visited her this weekend, just to gloat over my 91% score!" Vyra beamed, "Of course, you kicked my arse by getting full marks. It's so, like, typical of you! Anyway, have you seen Ella?"

The girl in question – Ellanora Iora – came up from behind Vyra, and waved her light blonde hair from her icy blue eyes. "You called, V?"

"Oh! Ella! Where have you been? We're yet to make our annual Grand Entrance and two people are still missing," Vyra exclaimed, as she enveloped Ella in a hug.

I turned to Ella, and acknowledged her with a small nod, and Ella followed my greeting, before she broke out into a smile. "Hey, Lu. Good to see that you're still the fashion diva I know."

"Your faith in me is amazing," I said dryly, before smiling. Before I could say anything else, a red sports car pulled up next to me. Two girls stepped out of the car, both of them wearing huge sunnies that covered their eyes – one girl had auburn coloured hair, and the other had a head of chestnut curls.

The redhead lifted her sunnies and grinned at us, "Hey y'all."

Ella suppressed a giggle, "Hello Syri."

"Hey Ella," Syri bounced on the soles of her feet, "You all look good."

"Have you seen Lu's new car? Awesome, isn't it?" Vyra piped up.

The chestnut girl pouted, "Hey...isn't anyone going to notice me?"

"Of course not," I dismissed. I almost laughed at her mock-horrified face. "Don't be silly, Dria, of course we'll notice you."

"Or so you say," Dria said, attempting to look mysterious. I raised an eyebrow, and turned to my friends, and we hooked arms with each other, and stepped into the school.

If there was one thing that could distract me from my past, it was my friends. Even if they were snobs at times (like me), I loved them all in their own way. They made me forget.

* * *

I quickly claimed my seat at the head of the classroom, and glared at everyone I deemed unworthy of my time. They cowered under my vampire-glare. I sneered, silently, and then motioned for my friends to sit next to me. They didn't need any prodding, but swiftly and elegantly sat down, shooting superior looks at everyone.

A petite girl was pushed to the front – _probably on a dare_ – and she looked at me, trembling. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt pity, but I had long submitted to the darkness. The girl, still stammering, managed to murmur out, "H-Hi, I was wondering if you could e-er t-tutor me?"

"W-W-Well, h-how would you l-like it if I said that you are a pathetic, boneless, ugly girl who I do not care to waste my time on?" I sneered. Several of my friends snickered, and the girl ran to the back of the classroom, her eyes filled with tears. I tried to feel sympathetic, but no emotion came. It was perfectly fine, because Ms Woods had come into the classroom and was paying too much attention to her books to notice the girl crying.

"Okay class, my name is Ms Woods, and I am your Homeroom and English teacher," she said, as she reached her desk. "Before I do anything, we'll start with the roll. Syrian Aare?"

"Here and looking fah-buh-lous, Miss." Syri smirked, tossing back her hair.

Ms Woods ignored her comment. The whole staff were now used to us and our weird sayings, since we sort of 'ruled the school'. Instead, she called out, "Luna Black?"

"Here, ma'am," I responded, "Can I just say that your new haircut is gorgeous."

Despite her attempted deflection of the blatant sucking-up, Ms Woods blushed, and moved onto the roll. "Driana Brian?"

"Hel-_lo_ Ms. Woods, hope you had a fanta-bulous holiday!" Dria piped up. I suppressed a giggle at Ms Wood's growing frustration.

Still, she hadn't seen the full wrath of Dria. After a few more names, she said, reluctantly, "Ellanora Iora."

"I'm right here Ms Woods," Ella nodded, "And Luna and I are eagerly anticipating our English class, I heard from my sister about how wonderful your teaching is!" I nodded next to her, and fluttered my eyelashes for an extra effect.

Ms Woods was beet red. "I...er...thank you girls. Er...Laura Sivekhics (pronounces Sigh-vic-s)?"

At the mention of the last member of our group, Ella raised her hand, daintily. "Ms Woods, Laura is in England for the next two weeks, and she is due to arrive back here after that time period."

"Oh-er, yes. The Principal mentioned that...along with the additional students enrolling next week...Yes, well, Vyra Zenere?"

"Here, Ms!" Vyra stood up, and pushed a small present across to Ms Woods. "Just a little present for you..."

Ms Woods looked very flustered. It was called sucking-up, and I knew it, but I also knew life was unfair, and it was best to use it to its advantage.

I knew that only too well.

* * *

_I smiled at my best friend, Leah, and climbed into my purple sleeping bag. When Leah had declared a sleepover at her, who was I to object? Quality time with her, without Jacob to constantly push her into kisses – that would be great. It would even be worth putting up with Seth's chatting. I think he has a crush on me. Which is just...disgusting._

_Leah walked into the room, her hair swinging as she pulled her hand over the box of popcorn. I wrinkled my nose and Leah smirked, "Sorry, I forgot that you can't eat."_

_I stuck my tongue out at her, and tried to look defiant. I failed miserably. I knew that if she was given the chance, she would burst out into a fit of evil cackles. It was so, very Leah._

"_If you're done," I sniffed, "Is it movies tonight?"_

"'_Course, if it's what you want." Leah, still smirking smugly, flicked through the pile of DVDs on her rack, while eating popcorn – just for my 'benefit'._

_I looked at Leah for a while, and then said, uncertainly, "Leah? What happens if you die?"_

_Leah froze for a while, and then turned to me, her eyes soft. "I-I don't know, Luna. I-I wish I could stay with you and Jake forever, but I-I suppose if I, if I was dead, I'd want you to go out in the world. I-I'd want you to make some new friends, and be happy, I guess. I wouldn't want you to mourn over me forever. I-I'd want you to remember me, but not linger over the memories."_

_I could feel a lump in my throat, and I threw my hands over Leah. "Thanks Leah, you're the best friend in the world."_

"_So are you, Lu, so are you."_

* * *

"Eurgh!" Dria raised her hands in the air, as she placed her phone down, angrily. "You'll never believe what I just read on Facebook!"

"Where's Laura now?" Ella asked, idly. I played with the food on my tray, and swallowed a piece of fruit, trying not to wince at the dirty feeling it put into my stomach.

Syri leaned over Dria's shoulder, "'Laura: Inside the Tower of London, it is sooo gorgeous! Actually got inside it! Mum bribed the manager with cake.'"

"Oh my god!" Vyra exclaimed, "She is sooo lucky! I've never been in England, let alone a castle!"

Ella spoke in the same bored tone, "I bet she met tonnes of hotties."

I snorted, "Yeah, but knowing Laura, she'll be paying more attention to the books."

"Yeah," Syri smiled, knowingly, "Laur's a sweetie, but I swear, it's like books are her life."

I shrugged, "But I guess that's why we love her?"

"Or do we?" Dria asked, trying to be mysterious.

Vyra got over her excitement and smacked Dria on the head.

* * *

_Jacob stood in his room, pacing back and forth. I smiled at him, and slipped into the room. He turned and grinned at me, "Hey Lu, what's up?"_

_I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Jake, are you sure you want to do this? Get married, I mean."_

"_Of course I do. I love Leah more than anything in the world, except you and maybe Dad." Jacob's smile slipped, "Why? Did you and Leah have a fight or something?"_

"_No, of course not," my voice shook slightly. "I-It's just...I feel like everything is slipping away. I love you and Leah, but you and Leah will be married...and you'll have kids, and grow old, and me...I'll always be like this, and eventually you'll have no time for me...and I'll lose my best-friend and my brother..." If I could cry, I would. The huge wave of emotions hit me like a hurricane._

_Jacob gave me a tentative smile and hugged me, tightly. "Lu, don't ever think that way. Leah loves you like a sister, and well, you _are _my sister. We'll never toss you aside. You're more special to us than you think."_

"_Thanks Jake." I looked up, my eyes slightly glassy._

"_Hey," He smiled into my hair, "It's okay, Lu. Besides, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."_

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! Really, I loved them. I'm glad you like the story! To my best friend, __**Laura**__, (to which this story is dedicated to) please look at the last name of Laura Sivekhics in this story, and change the letters around and add a hyphen. Hee-hee. :D_

_Review, kind folk!_


	7. Friends

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

I knew somewhere deep down, I was still the **Isabella Swan** everyone knew, but that girl had been lost over my hatred for the Cullens, and my grief over Leah and Jacob's deaths. I was running from my past, and I knew it. But even I can't run for long, especially since I'm running from the Cullens.

Because fate's a fickle thing, and it always comes and bites you where it hurts the most.

* * *

**6 – F R I E N D S**

"_A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked__."_

I sighed and flicked through the pages of homework on my desk. It was all about some boring revision – something I'd already done before. Honestly, I'd like to just show Mr Terrance my graduation certificate and _leave_. I had so many other things to do, other than write a homework assignment that was near-identical to my previous tasks.

I looked back at the sheet and finally pushed it away. I could always do it later – that was one of the benefits of never sleeping. Smiling inwardly at how that must sound, I reached over, past my desk, and flipped open my black laptop. As it loaded up, I hummed to myself, and played with my erasers. I tried not to look at the framed picture hanging on my wall. Yet, my eyes were drawn to it.

Leah was dressed in a white ball gown, decorated with light pink and yellow flowers. She was kissing Jacob's cheek. I had my hand draped over Jacob, who was grinning over his tuxedo. Next to Leah, Seth was beaming, his hand on his tie. Behind us, Sam and Emily smiled up at the camera, followed by the rest of the werewolf pack. In the sides, Billy, Harry and Sue looked on, proudly. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

My laptop made a soft 'ding', and I turned to see whether it was loaded or not. Sure enough, the start page loaded up, displaying Leah and Jacob's picture. (My aunt and uncle, so I told Ellanora) My MSN account automatically logged in, and I hid a groan as I saw a small chat box pop up, displaying my new message.

**London-Chic-Laura: Hey Lu!**

I looked at the time. It was 5:35...am. Only Laura could be up at this time.

**BellsInBlack: Hey Laura  
BellsInBlack: You back from England yet?**

**London-Chic-Laura: Yup  
London-Chic-Laura: I had sooo much fun.  
London-Chic-Laura: I'll tell you about it today. At school.**

**BellsInBlack: I'll pick you up. Tell us before school  
BellsInBlack: Actually...Better not. Vyra and Dria are getting jealous of you.  
BellsInBlack: Syri is too hyped up that we're getting new students.**

**London-Chic-Laura: Let me guess – she hopes they're boys?  
London-Chic-Laura: Don't even answer that.  
London-Chic-Laura: Typical Syri.**

**BellsInBlack: Tell me about it.  
BellsInBlack: Some people never change.  
BellsInBlack: Well, neither do teachers.  
BellsInBlack: Vyra is getting better at deception.**

**London-Chic-Laura: Or the teachers are getting more naive?**

**BellsInBlack: You know me so well.  
BellsInBlack: So, read any good books lately?**

**London-Chic-Laura: A couple. Okay, there's this one where there's this girl...**

I smiled, but a small voice in my head said that this day would be far from great.

* * *

"_Class, this is Luna Black, she is the new student." Mr Drake announced, gesturing for me to take a seat. I scrambled to the closest desk, in between an aristocrat blonde and an intelligent strawberry-blonde. I turned to what looked like the warmest one._

_The strawberry-blonde (or was it redhead) smiled up at me, "Hello. My name is Laura Sivekhics."_

"_Er-hi," I mumbled out, "I'm Luna Black."_

"_Cool." Laura shrugged, before pointing to the other girl, "This is Ellanora Iora. She's pretty much devoid of any emotion unless you poke her with a pin."_

"_You've tried?" I asked, unable to pass up the opportunity. Ellanora smirked._

"_She hasn't but some have, and they've ended up in the Hospital." Ellanora said, innocently. "Did you know that I got a Black Belt in karate?"_

_I stared at her, "Who in the world would try to poke someone with a pin?"_

_A girl in the back with auburn hair started hyperventilating. At least, that's what it looked like. "Cough...Vy...Cough...Ra...Cough, Cough."_

_Laura rolled her eyes and turned to me, "So...you like any books?"_

* * *

I pulled up in front of the Sivekhics Estate, not even pausing to admire the plush green gardens that stretched across the luxurious towers of the three-storey house. In a way, the Sivekhics Household was like a modern fairy-tale castle, but then again, Laura always joked that it was because of her parents' English influence.

"My mum has a niece, who is an architect, and Mum's always wanted a castle, and Hestia always wanted to design one, so yeah." Laura had explained, vaguely, one day. "Not that I mind. I get a huge room and heaps of places for my friends and me to hang out in. What's bad about that?"

Laura bounced across the hallway, decked out in her new mini-skirt ensemble from England. She waved goodbye to her parents and hugged me, before slipping into the car, barely giving me any time to say a hello. Laura might be a book-worm, but she was also Vyra-Hyper when she got excited...which was a lot.

Soon enough, I was zooming across the roads, while Laura recounted her time in England. I laughed and pouted in all the right places, whilst never taking my eyes off the road. Eventually, Laura had to catch her breath and she paused. "So, what do you think this year will be like?"

"Considering I've lived five days of it," I looked up at the still-cloudy sky, "I'd say that this will be an eventful year. And I'm not talking about how Eva flunked her Bio Final."

"You heard about that?" Laura looked surprised, "But honestly, Mr Deck gave us practically all the answers on the board. Not to mention the fact that he forgot to take down all those posters in the lab!"

"It pays off to have a forgetful teacher," I laughed. Laura looked at me and then we burst into a fit of giggles.

I like Laura. With her I can be myself. She reminds me of Leah. But I know nobody can really replace her...not even Laura.

It was drizzling when we got to High School. We were greeted by Vyra's usual bouncy attitude, Ella's dry commentary, Syri's comments about boys and Dria's attempts to be mysterious. With Laura there, we all just clicked. I smiled as Dria fell over her shoe-laces. Syri helped her up, all while looking at Josh Mac, the new twelfth year student.

That was when I noticed it.

A silver Volvo pulled into a spot near the back. A _very_ familiar silver Volvo...

* * *

_They say that when you're on the brink of death, you see your life flash before your eyes. That's how I'm feeling now, only I'm not on the brink of death, because I'm already dead._

_My hands clenched as I looked into the face of the only ones that I had hoped to avoid for the rest of, well, eternity. It was like the world had frozen and in slow motion, they turned around and faced me, topaz eyes glinting intently._

_I could recognize them a mile away. They were the same people I knew. The same people who had abandoned me – who had left me, making me die on the inside. They were the ones who had left me as defenceless prey. They were the ones who I, regretfully, once called my second family. They were – as I considered now – my enemies. Gritting my teeth, I walked forward to face my destiny._

_It was bound to happen someday, because when you live forever, you can't deny your future._

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Ooh! I was really hyped to write this chapter up. I'm moving on a rocky basis here, messing up the scale of Bella's personality, but she still is the same person, she only acts different with her friends. Anyway, at long last, the arrival of the Cullens! *Faints dramatically*_

_Review if you want a cookie – and the next chapter!_


	8. Anger

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

They say that when you're on the brink of death, you see your life flash before your eyes. That's how I'm feeling now, only I'm not on the brink of death, because I'm already dead.

My hands clenched as I looked into the face of the only ones that I had hoped to avoid for the rest of, well, eternity. It was like the world had frozen and in slow motion, they turned around and faced me, topaz eyes glinting intently.

I could recognize them a mile away. They were the same people I knew. The same people who had abandoned me – who had left me, making me die on the inside. They were the ones who had left me as defenceless prey. They were the ones who I, regretfully, once called my second family. They were – as I considered now – my enemies. Gritting my teeth, I walked forward to face my destiny.

It was bound to happen someday, because when you live forever, you can't deny your future.

My name is **Luna Azul Black** and this is the seventh part of my tale...

* * *

**7 – A N G E R**

"_Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured."_

Only there weren't five people.

I blinked my eyes and froze, suddenly aware of the strange looks Laura was giving me. I laughed and turned to her, averting my eyes from the Cullens' frustrated ones. While Laura gave me worried looks, I analysed them through the corner of my eye. Two more girls had come out of the car – one was a tall brunette, dressed in black, with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose. The second was one who looked almost identical to the brunette – only she had curly blonde hair. The blonde girl giggled at something, and latched herself onto _Him_.

She must be his girlfriend – that was the only explanation. I tried to press down the growing anger I felt. So, he could change his other girlfriend and her sister, but he couldn't change me? That stupid, ugly, insolent, horrible little bas –

"Lu, babe," Syri waved her hand in front of my eyes. "You okay? You look like you're going to smash the van into bits."

I mentally strengthened my shields, and put my facade back on. I smirked, "What? And ruin my brand new shoes? You must be kidding me!"

"Shoes?" Dria piped up, as she looked up from her conversation with Ellanora, "Did I just here the word 'shoes'?"

I twisted my ankle, to show off my new heels, "Yup – Gucci designer shoes – totally hot!"

"Ooooh," Vyra was visibly drooling, "You are sooo lucky!"

"Gucci?" Ellanora raised an eyebrow, silently admiring my shoes. "Where do you get this stuff, Lu?"

"My parents move around a lot," I lied smoothly, "but these are actually a gift from my grandparents _Bella_ and Sam Kieran. They're both _Biology_ experts, but they spoil me rotten. My grandma got these from when she was on her way to visit _Forks_." _Ha! Take that Edward!_ I couldn't resist throwing the '_Bella_' part in. If Laura wasn't pinning me with her classic stare-down look, I would've turned around just to see _His_ reaction.

Syri was still drooling, only know she was looking at one of the jocks, "Come on guys, I've got to give Hurley my new number."

I didn't even bother to look at Edward, who was probably fuming.

Laura was still looking at me, worried.

* * *

That day of school was one of the worst days of my life (after Jacob and Leah's funeral, of course).

Laura had cornered me before the first bell, and questioned me about what was wrong. I managed to concoct a lie, but I could tell she didn't fully believe me. Then there was homeroom – and I had to listen while Edward mind-read his way through the roll. I even had to continue my perky lines in his presence, something that made me distinctly annoyed.

Syri salivated over the Cullens. Even Ellanora took an interest to them, though she was probably one of the only ones who were cool enough to keep their emotions under check. (This can't be said to Vyra, who almost fell off her chair) Laura smiled at the Cullens briefly, before continuing to stare me down. It's nice to know someone takes me seriously.

I was forced to sit next to Edward in Biology, because most of my friends had dropped it. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it all that much. Maybe it was because I got under Edward's skin so much...and the fact that I walked away with victory on my hands.

But, that wasn't the most interesting bit of the day.

* * *

_I wandered into the Black household, fresh from my hunt. It had been three years since I was first 'adopted', and ever since then, I was fitting in right at home. Billy was sitting in the living room, with something that smelled strongly of fish, in his hands._

"_Hey Billy, what's going on?" I hadn't yet taken to calling him Dad. _

_Billy looked at me seriously, "Luna, I think it's time for you to go out."_

"_One of my old friends has called Jacob and me to have dinner with him," I shot Billy a confused look. He sighed, painfully, and then elaborated, "Charlie, Luna. Jacob and I are going to have dinner with Charlie. And you're coming too."_

* * *

I exited my house, and headed straight for the forest. I was extremely thirsty after today, and I was also dying for some fresh air after the events of the day. I walked to the nearest clearing, and I turned from side-to-side, to make sure nobody was around. I was 'pulling down' my Hunting shield – as I had so affectionately named it – when I heard a soft rustling in the corner...and something that didn't smell of blood.

Something that smelled like Edward.

I spun on my heel and faked a gasp. The tall, porcelain figure was eyeing me, annoyed. Apparently he hadn't anticipated me being here. Well, that was too bad for him. I snapped, "What are you doing here? First annoy the crap out of me in Biology, and then you start to stalk me? I know you're the new kid and all, but stop freaking me off."

Translation: _'I hate you so bugger off and go back to your own country. I never want to see you again. And go somewhere else to hunt with your little clan.'_

"You have a temper," Edward noted, coolly. I tried not to rip his head off.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I don't. I just have a strong disliking to you."

Translation: _'If you stop asking questions and leave me alone, I will still dislike you.'_

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Really? And may I ask why?"

"May I ask why," I smiled, sweetly. "You continue to ignore my questions and stand there smiling at me like some innocent, sickly sweet person? You're so freaking white! If I didn't know that they burn in the morning and have red eyes – I would've said you're a vampire! Maybe if I bring a cross to school you will leave me alone." Ha! Take that!

Translation: _'I know your secret (even though you think that I think that I'm joking around) and if you don't leave me alone and stop asking questions which I do not appreciate, I will kill you with a stake. And then laugh.'_

Edward froze and I tried to hide my mirth and I covered it by giving him a weird look (that I had mastered over time, partially because Seth can be very disgusting), "Joke...you know, 'Ha-Ha, it's so funny'? No? Okay, whatever, weirdo. I'm going to leave you alone, and please don't follow me."

Translation: _'Leave the country you dry, humourless being!'_

"You think I'm following _you_?" he asked, in a strangled voice.

"Well, I am a very follow-able person," I replied in a monotone. I snickered under my breath, and headed back to the main street. Before I left, I couldn't help but add, "See you _never_, vampire."

Translation: _'Mwahahahaha.'_

As I walked (in case Edward was listening) I scanned the conversation in my head. I winced as I noted my totally out of character comments. But, I couldn't help it. Whenever I was near him, I was just so...angry. Another thought occurred to me, which made me squeeze my necklace a little too tight. (Oh well, I had about two dozen more at home)

They stole my hunting spot.

* * *

_Leah paused, and looked at me from where she was putting her make-up on. It was her and Jacob's second Wedding Anniversary, and Jacob had planned a luxurious dinner dance for her. (It made me a little jealous, but I was glad my best friend and brother had someone special in their lives) She put down her mascara, and turned to me, with a sad look on her face._

"_Luna, I know this will upset you a bit," Leah hesitated, "But...but what would you do if the Cullens came back?"_

_I dropped the brush in my hands, "W-What do you mean?"_

_Leah rushed to finish her sentence, "I'm asking you this as your best friend. Because you don't open up to anyone, not even Jacob, and I really want to be there for you, but I can't, because –"_

"_It's okay Leah," I muttered, "Do you really want to know that badly?"_

_My sister-in-law nodded, "I – I do, Lu, I really do."_

_I played with the hem of my top, "I thought about this for a while...and I-I suppose it would depend on how he was. If he had gone crazy looking for me and was in a state of depression, refusing to leave the house and jumping from state to state, or even trying to kill himself...b-because of my funeral..."_

"_You'd forgive him," Leah said, softly."But what if he doesn't? What would you...what would you do then?"_

_I looked up, and a large grin crossed my face. Leah looked taken aback by my sudden appearance, "You really want to know?"_

"_Er- I'm not so sure now," she was edging away from me._

_I laughed, before smirking evilly, "I'd slap him."_

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Haha, got a little twist for you guys with the whole "New Cullen" thing. It was actually inspired by a couple of my friends – so I decided to name my characters after them...(sort of like a tribute to Nessie) Here are the names, if you want:_

_**Laura Vana Sivekhics**__ ~ Named after (in order) Laura, Jovana, Laura  
__**Rebecca-Taylor Gryffin **__~ (The brunette) Named after Rebecca, Taylah, Mikaela  
__**Natasha Jessyca Gryffin **__~ (The blonde) Named after Natasha, Jessica, Mikaela_

_The next chapter is called __**"Interlude"**__ which is from Edward's point of view!  
Cookies to everyone who reviewed! Thanks!_


	9. Interlude

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

**Edward Cullen **always wondered how it would be like to be in my mind. I often wondered how it would be like in his.

* * *

**8 – I N T E R L U D E**

"_I don't know whether war is an __interlude__ during peace, or peace is an __interlude__ during war__."_

I wandered aimlessly around my room, looking at Bella's old copy of '_Wuthering Heights'_, mournfully. I wondered how it would be like if she wasn't dead. We'd probably be happily married, living in a nice cottage. If only I was there to protect her. If only I hadn't left her. If only I hadn't let her die with the thought that I didn't love her. Even though I did – and still do.

Centuries might pass, but I will never forget my Bella.

I tried to ignore the thoughts swarming around my family's heads. It had taken a while for me to reconnect with them, but Bella's death – the thought brought a pang to my chest – had unknowingly brought me closer to them. But perhaps it was the arrival of the Gryffin twins that eventually made us move onto the road for recovery.

Rebecca-Taylor Gryffin and her twin, Natasha Jessyca Gryffin, were murdered outside a local hospital. Ironically, it was the hospital that Carlisle worked in, and he was on the night shift. (This was rather easy for him, with not being able to sleep and all) He saw them lying near a broken window, bleeding to death, and he bit them.

'Growing up' with the Gryffin twins was entertaining, to say the least. Despite being twins, they were polar opposites. Rebyl (a combination between Rebecca and Taylor and one of the many nicknames she had other than the alternative 'Beckytay') – as Alice had jokingly named her – was the cynical, sarcastic, dark brunette. Natasha was the bubbly, sweet, flirty blonde. Their twin-bond was strong, because Carlisle said that it was why Rebecca-Taylor could control dark and Natasha could control light. In theory, they were polar opposites, and together, they cancelled themselves out. Emmett was too daft to understand the theory of balance.

'_Oh, Eddy? I know you're listening in, so can you please get your vampire arse down here before I decide to smother your room with Wicca Spells.'_ That was Rebecca, for you.

I rolled my eyes, and slung over my schoolbag, before running down the stairs, leisurely. Emmett smirked at me. _'You always want to make an entrance, don't you, big brother?'_

"Shut up Emmett," I muttered, before turning to Carlisle.

He nodded, and ushered us outside. I climbed into my Volvo, followed my Natasha, who was bouncing off her feet. Rebecca smirked and slid into the seat next to her sister. Alice smiled, "I'm going to ride with Tash today. Rose, I know you've been dying to drive your car, so have fun with that."

'_Alice, do you want me to throw you off a bridge and the stab a knife at your throat and kill you very, very painfully?' _Rebecca thought. _'And then kick your bloody body, before shooting you in your chest and setting fire to all your clothes and shoes and then painting you with curse scars, before throwing you into a pit full of lions and tigers, with a piece of meat in your mouth and an Animal-Friendly charm on you?'_

If I were human, I would've vomited by now. Mostly because of the ugly pictures in Rebecca's mind.

'_What the hell are you implying, Alice?' _Rosalie's eyes were slits. Emmett was thinking about cars. Jasper was trying to cool Rosalie down.

'_Oooh! Nice one Alice, Rose is going to be so angry, though!' _Natasha smiled.

Alice, on the other hand... _'In your face, Rosalie. That was for ratting out on Jasper and me!'_

I hissed under my breath, "Get in the car, and keep your thoughts to yourselves."

'_THANK YOU!' _I tried not to wince at Rebecca's loud scream.

Natasha stuck her tongue out, "You're such a mood killer."

* * *

"Looks like we're not the only ones with nice cars," Rebecca said under her breath, as she nodded, subtly, to the gleaming black car in the distance. I tried not to stare at it too much, which wasn't easy to say to Natasha, who was eyeing it with a mischievous gleam. I turned away from her.

'_Oh my god, Lu is SO lucky. I wish I had those shoes – and that car...WOW! OMG, hot guy at 12 o clock.'  
'Is she alright? She was staring at the new kids, and she looks like she's going to kill someone. Oh god, she looks freaky!'  
'I don't believe that her grandparents – Bella and whoever – would get Gucci shoes in Forks. I mean Biology teachers don't earn that much, do they?'_

My body became rigid, and I fumed internally. Apparently most of the others had caught onto their conversation as well, because Rosalie, Alice, Rebecca, Jasper and I turned towards her, almost simultaneously. She made eye-contact with us, and I felt a press against my shields. I stared in shock at her, losing all my anger. She had been able to block my shields – how is that possible? Only Bella can break my shields – and she's DEAD.

Natasha flung her arms around me, and batted her eyelashes, "Edward? Can you please buy me that awesome car?"

"No," I said hoarsely, turning abruptly towards Alice, "Did you – did you see anything?"

"I-I didn't," she said, frustrated, "I can't see the future. Everything is just – black."

"I can't sense her," Jasper said, quietly, "She's just – blank."

I turned to the others, "Emmett? Rosalie? Rebecca? Natasha?"

Natasha tucked back a strand of her hair, "Can you read her thought, Edward?"

I shook my head, my expression tight.

"I don't care what she can do and can't," Rosalie snapped, "All I know is that I can't smell her and it is bothering me."

Emmett snapped back into focus, "Are you sure you guys aren't just – imagining this?"

"How can we, Emmett?" Rebecca hissed, "We _can't_ smell her – we can _always_ smell people."

Alice turned towards the retreating girl, "It's like she doesn't exist."

* * *

"We have some new students today," our new Homeroom teacher – Ms Woods – cleared her throat. "But before I get them to introduce themselves, we'll begin with the roll." She shot a meek look at Emmett, who was grinning enthusiastically.

'_God, that big one looks scary..'_

I smirked. Ms Woods cleared her throat, "Syrian Aare?"

"Here and dressed to the max," giggled Syrian. _'Hope some of those guys notice. They look delicious.'_

I turned to her, but my attention was drawn in by the dark haired girl at the parking lot. She wasn't even looking at me (which was rather unusual) but the red-head human next to her. I peered at her. She looked sort of like – no way. She was too pale. And her hair was about three shades darker, not to mention her clothing style_ and_ her eye colour.

"Luna Black?"

_Black?_ I exchanged shocked looks with Jasper, who was focusing intently on Ms Woods. I saw the girl I was studying raise her hand. Her melodious voice spoke out in a laughing way, "Walking down the hallways with her new Gucci shoes – yup, that's me."

I strained my ears to hear what the others thought of her.

'_Oh! She's such a snob.'  
'I hope those boys don't fall under Black's trap. She's a devil.'  
'...Blackmailing the teachers! Who does she think she is? It should be MY grade...'  
'...can't believe she called Bess an ugly little girl...'  
'She thinks she rules the school, wait she does rule the school...'  
'She's trying to woo those hot boys! I want to pound her so bad...'  
'God, she's smoking hot. Wish she wasn't such a bitch though.'_

I'd heard enough. I shot a twisted look towards Rebecca, who grinned, evilly. Alice rolled her eyes, and continued to comment on everyone's clothes under her breath. Natasha was nodding, slowly. Rosalie was glaring at everyone who dared look at Emmett, who was trying to look as handsome as possible. (That was definitely failing, in my opinion) Jasper was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Okay, now we'll have you seven introduce yourself," said Ms Woods in a clipped tone. She squirmed under Jasper's dark eyes.

"I guess I'll start," Natasha looked questioningly at Alice, who shrugged.

'_It's not as if I can see the future now.' _Natasha smiled at everyone, "Hey. My name is Natasha Jessyca Gryffin, and this is my twin Rebyl, or Beckytay or –"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I can introduce myself, thanks. My name is Rebecca-Taylor Gryffin. Don't call me Beckytay or I will sever you."

'_Fuh-reaky...'  
'Is Luna okay? She looks really tense...'  
'God – does that girl practice, like, Witchcraft or something?'  
'...Another emo. Guh-reat.'_

"Rosalie Hale," said the blonde, in a sharp voice. She pointed to Emmett, "_My_ boyfriend, Emmett Cullen." _'That should teach them.'_

'_Damn. Taken!'  
'Crap. There's two more boys though...'_

"Hey!" Emmett boomed. Several boys winced.

Alice bounced on her heels, tossing her black hair back, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend...Jazz?"

"Jasper Hale," Jasper kept his voice blank. I tried not to groan at the thought in his mind.

"Edward Cullen," I said, shortly. The girls perked up, obviously realising that nobody had proclaimed me their boyfriend. I tried not to think of Bella.

Luna Black gave me hateful looks.

* * *

She also avoided me most of the day.

Everyone things she's a snobby, mean girl. The boys love her, unless they get insulted, and she basically rules the school. She can't be traced or smelled, and is immune to all our powers. She also didn't fall over at our feet (though that bit I didn't mind) and she apparently hated me for reasons I couldn't fathom.

She also insulted me during Biology, and then walked off to be partnered with the red-head (Lauren or something). I tried to keep my anger suppressed. In truth, while she had been next to me, I had taken the time to analyse her. Her skin was flawless, almost like a vampire's. (Though my family and I concluded that vampires don't have blue eyes and venom burns the contact lenses, so she couldn't be one) I couldn't feel her heart – or hear it, anyway – and I couldn't smell anything. Apart from the smell of perfume, I couldn't smell blood, or stench or even the scent of another animal.

Then I saw her again in the woods. I didn't even know what she was doing there, in so deep. She called me a vampire, which made panic flood through me, before telling me it was a joke. Then she walked off, called me a stalker and told me that she'd see me never. I was thoroughly confused and very annoyed.

I confronted Carlisle about it. He was equally as confused as I was. He managed to search through ID cards and such. The results were perplexing. Luna Black didn't have a medical folder, a passport, a citizenship, and there was no description anywhere about where she lived and how her parents looked like. It was utterly infuriating!

I sat on my couch and looked at the moon, which had a weird blue tint to it. Alice's words rang out in my head, and I found myself agreeing with her more and more. The blue moon shone brightly, as I recalled the words she had said earlier that day.

"It's like she doesn't exist."

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it will possibly only be a one-time thing. The rest of the book will be in Bella/Luna's point of view, so don't you fear._

_Review if you liked it._

_FashionStarlet_


	10. Reality

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

The day the Cullens arrived, was the day my facade collapsed. That's all I can say. There is no other way to explain how horrible I felt. I wanted them to just leave, but when you're me, **Luna Black**, you can never have your way. At least, not without severe consequences...

* * *

**9 – R E A L I T Y**

"_The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened."_

My life went on, thankfully. The Cullens/Hales/Gryffins ignored me – though I often caught some of them staring, or was it glaring, at me. I, personally, thought that my little act near the woods had made them all wary around me. It had cost me my hunting grounds, but if it would get them off my back, who was I to disagree?

Yet I knew that something bad would happen soon. It was just a feeling – the way the cold air chilled my bones, the prickling sensation I felt when I entered my house, when I salivated over my latest prey. It was a vampire sense. Something bad was coming, and no matter what happened, I couldn't stop it. The only thing I could do was stay on my guard.

It was times like this I wish Jacob was here with me.

* * *

I was partnered with Alice Cullen for my English Assignment. I should've known that something like that would eventually happen. Ms Woods had been working to give the Cullens some 'social experience', by setting them up with different people (this usually ended up with the Cullens doing the work in the library and their partners drooling over them). Ms Woods was big on the whole 'Let's all be friends and make the world a better place' thing. She'd often tried to do the same, but I had just snubbed my partner and said something nasty to get them off my back.

Of course, I felt bad after that. But I didn't tell anyone. I even pretended I didn't see Laura's sympathetic-slash-worried look. She was the closest thing I had to a best friend (even though after Leah, I had sworn not to replace her) and I didn't know whether the arrival of the Cullen family strengthened our friendship, or just plain ruined it.

Alice – since the name 'Cullen' was reserved for our precious Edward – nodded briefly, and she shot me a bubbly smile. I couldn't help it. I gave her a small smile back. She seemed a bit taken aback, and when I realised what exactly I was doing, I scowled. She didn't notice my change in demeanour, because she skipped over to me, a red folder in her hands. She slid into the desk next to me and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen – you must be Luna Black."

"Yes," I said sourly, "I suppose you've heard of me."

Alice didn't stop smiling, "Of course I have, silly. I'm in the same class as you. It would be hard not to notice you and your friends –"

"Especially since I particularly despise your brother," I remarked, looking at my fingers in a mocking way. I turned to her and fixed her with a hard look, "What makes you think I won't give you the same – treatment as him?"

"Because we've got an English Assignment," Alice faltered slightly, but the slip was almost unrecognizable behind her honey-dripped voice. "We have to write a mythical story based on someone we know, so we have to get a long somehow."

My mood dropped three hundred feet underground. "Okay, how about I begin the story? We'll talk about your annoying brother. I think we'll make him a...a _vampire_. Okay, well he was a vampire and he went to a small town to hide from the vampire hunters. The town was – hm, Grandma told me about this town – called _Forks_. He met an innocent girl – _Bella_donna – there and she fell in love, but then the vampire decided that he loved his appetite more than the girl, and then ran off to another country and left the girl to die by – er, I don't know – _bear attack_." The sarcasm in my voice was undeniable.

Alice gaped and a frown settled on her face. She turned away from me and I could hear a weird noise coming from her. When she turned around, I saw something I never expected to see on a Cullen. Alice looked hurt. _Hurt_ as in I had relayed the death of one of her best friends, _hurt_. Not the sort of hurt that you joke about – or even the hurt that I had insulted her brother and had basically spun up a crazy version of real life.

I gathered up my books, just as the bell rang. I shot Alice one last look, and murmured, "We'll do the Assignment another day. It's not due for three or four weeks." As I hurried out of the classroom, I winced slightly at Alice's expression.

She looked hurt about _me_. Not Luna, but _Bella_.

Did she truly care about Bella more than she let out?

* * *

"Why did you say that?" hissed Edward, angrily, as he slammed the books down on my desk. I rolled my eyes, and looked around the classroom to look for any escape route. There was none. The Biology Class was completely empty. Even _Laura_ wasn't there yet – and she was always early. (Must come with being English and all)

I stared at him, "Hello to you too, Cullen..."

"I'm not here for games," Edward said, menacingly. I didn't even flinch. "I know what you said to Alice and I want to know why you deliberately made her so upset!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Our Assignment was to make up a Mythical story, which is what I did," I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Why? Did she somehow think it was true? Is Alice running from you in fear, now?"

Edward seemed a bit put out, "Since when are you on first name basis with Alice anyway?"

"Since I decided the name '_Cullen_' was reserved for you and only you," I said, bluntly. Then I craned my neck, "You going to move over or what? I'm not particularly keen on sharing a bench with you."

Edward seethed.

* * *

I regretted the drama I had started in English. Nowadays I couldn't go anywhere without being followed by someone. They thought I couldn't see them, lurking in the shadows. But I could see their every movement. On the first day, Edward had followed me and located my house. By nightfall, Emmett was in the shadows, watching me do my homework. Super-speed was gone now, and it seemed to drag on forever and ever.

Rosalie came around dinner, and she hid near a dark room. I realised it was about the time normal people have dinner. I had to force myself to eat the hamburger I kept in the fridge (just in case someone decides to 'pop over') and I managed to successfully stop myself from wincing at the dry, charcoal taste. I was pretty sure that if I could vomit, I would have by then.

Alice was there again, in the morning. She looked horrible, for a vampire. She stayed in one of the spare rooms, and didn't even bother to look at what I was doing. I managed to finish my homework at top speed and gulp down one of my spare vials of blood (accidents happen, you know) that I hid at the bottom of my jewellery case. I felt immensely refreshed after that, and I couldn't help but silently thank Alice.

Jasper came and ushered Alice out. At first I wondered why he was even there, since he couldn't be to close proximity to normal people. That was about the time that I remembered that I didn't have human blood – and I could mask my smell. When I recalled that thought, something else struck me. I could shield myself and the smell of others, but could I shield other things? I contemplated the thought during Mathematics.

In the cafeteria, I bought myself a sandwich, and I concentrated on my shields. My aim was to manipulate the side of my brain that developed food, and make it think that I was drinking animal blood. It took a long time of subtle concentrating (which included me being _very_ confused at times) before I got it right. Taking my 23rd bite, I savoured the taste. While it didn't have the blood-down-my-throat sensation that I loved so much, it tasted like animal blood, and that itself was an achievement for me. I gobbled down my sandwich and for once, I enjoyed it.

My next goal was projecting my shield onto other people. There wasn't anyone I really wanted to be protected from prying eyes, but I definitely didn't want Laura to be an open book. Especially when she found out my secrets...I knew she would, eventually. Even the biggest secret in the world, hidden by millions of shields, would be uncovered by Laura. If she knew you well enough to decipher you, that is.

It took me three days (all of which included acting as human as possible) to finally do it. The shimmery shield that covered Laura didn't have little holes in them, but covered her entire body, successfully making her immune to all Vampire Attacks. Or so I theorized. It seemed to be working, because Edward kept shooting Laura frustrated looks. I was a little annoyed that he wouldn't let me have even an ounce of privacy.

_Privacy_ – another thought struck me. I wasn't safe to do as I will at my house, but what about Laura's? Even if they were Vampires, they wouldn't dare to intrude into an 'innocent' person's house. At least, that was what Carlisle would say. And I would be willing to bet my money that wherever Carlisle led, the rest would follow.

And so, I turned to Laura.

* * *

It was a bad idea. An idea that was completely my fault.

If I had known what would happen, I would've stayed home. I would've taken my car. Laura had insisted on driving, and she had giggled something about having a great time. It was dark. She didn't notice. I clenched my fist. Drunk driver – under legal age. Typical. The car had screeched. Laura hadn't seen them. I had. I was too shocked. I was too scared. Too grief-stricken.

Laura flew into the tree. The other guy – he had a bigger car. He came out uninjured. He fled. I didn't care. Laura was bleeding. The blood was unbearable, even for me. I remembered Jacob. Him, lying in the hospital, still and motionless, blood seeping from his shirt. I looked into Laura's dying eyes. A split second decision was made. Before reality completely set in. I bent down to Laura. My throat burned painfully. And so I did the one thing that I had never been able to do to Leah or Jacob.

I bit her.

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Huge twist, I know. I jumped from one minor-plot, to another. But this has been stuck in my head, and I was having a tiny Author's block. Forgive me, but I want to keep this story interesting._

_Anyway, review!_

_FashionStarlet_


	11. Control

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

The Cullens were stalking me. I didn't know whether I should feel happy that I got under their skin, or just plain annoyed that they wouldn't even let me hunt. But now, all I could think of was that I had to save Laura. I couldn't let her suffer the same fate as Jacob. I couldn't.

My name is **Luna Azul Black**, and I now formed the first half of the **Black Coven**.

* * *

**1 0 – C O N T R O L**

"_You cannot control what happens to you, but you can control your attitude toward what happens to you, and in that, you will be mastering change rather than allowing it to master you."_

It was the only way.

I didn't want to lose her – I didn't want to see her die in front of me. I didn't want to see her rotting corpse, because I knew if I did, I would see Jacob again. And if I did, the pain would be unbearable. I barely contemplated taking her to the hospital. I knew that it was a danger if I did. Not even my strongest shields could repulse the smell of the sweet – luscious – scent of...

I snapped my head towards Laura, and without even thinking, I bit down into her flesh. It was the first time I had bitten a human. My canines pierced through the flesh effortlessly, as easy as a scissor cutting paper. The gush of blood hit my throat and I couldn't help but lavish on it while I could. My shields thudded against my brain, threatening to shatter. I let the venom leak into her body, and I could hear her loud screams.

Before I could do anything, a flash of bronze flew out of one of the trees. Edward Cullen looked livid, and he threw me against one of the trees. I crouched down and let a snarl rip across my throat.

* * *

_Fire! Fire! It burned!_

I screamed, not aware of the drama around me. I screamed as I felt my bones move. I screamed as I felt my heart stopping. I scream as I felt a strange heat moving through my body. I screamed as the blood pooling around my wrists started to pump less blood. I screamed as I felt my body freeze. I screamed as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

And as the moon in the sky glinted, I _screamed_.

* * *

I could hear Laura's scream in the background. I tried not to tear up at her bloodcurdling cry. Edward pinned me to the tree and I kicked him. He stumbled back a few metres, obviously not prepared for the attack. I circled around him at top speed, my eyes following his every movement. He jumped up on one of the trees and for one moment I spun from side-to-side, desperately trying to find where Cullen was hiding. He jumped up behind me and shoved me roughly into another tree. His hands were on top of my throat, ready to snap it off at the slightest movement.

"Thinking of drinking a human's blood, now are you, Black?" He hissed, "I always knew something was different about you."

_He had nerves to say that!_ I snapped, "I could say the same for you, Cullen. You think I couldn't notice you and your little posse lurking around my house? Restricting my hunting areas? Don't be a hypocrite, _vampire_."

"You knew," snarled Edward, "The whole time while we were figuring out your mystique, you knew that we were vampires, and yet you kept it a secret. I should just kick you out."

"May I remind you, Cullen that I was here first, and so this whole area is _my _territory?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't want to be a sore bloodsucker, now do we?"

"I wasn't the one doing the bloodsucking, was I?" Edward said, scornfully. "You're a great friend, Black. Just drink the blood of one of your friends. I bet that was your motive all along!"

"I think the years have twisted your mind, Edward, dear," I said the last bit in a mocking voice, "I have this little thing called, 'Control', which is more than I could say for you."

Edward's hand pressed harder onto my throat, "I'm not in the mood for games, Black."

_Funny, that was the same thing he said a couple of weeks ago. _"Well, if I preyed on innocent humans, explain my eye colour?"

Edward barely looked at me, "Your eye colour is _blue_."

_Oh, shit_, I forgot about that. I closed my eyes and gently plucked away the shield from my eyes. (One of the many experiments Jacob had me do) I could feel the venom melt away the contacts immediately. When I opened it, I could see a suspicious, yet shocked, Edward. He regained his senses and scowled, darkly, "I'll take you to Carlisle."

The decision was made. It was now only a matter of control.

* * *

I woke up in a white bed, in a room full of mirrors. I blinked my eyes, timidly, and looked around. The last thing I remembered was the impact of my body on the tree, the blood from my cuts and...And fire. I rubbed my eyes. Instead of the blurry images I had before, my eyesight was perfect. I could see every single detail – every outline, picture and word. It was like all my sense had somehow been enhanced.

But the question was – _how_...? That crash was certain to kill me, yet I was sitting in the bed, feeling greater than ever (other than the weird itch in my throat) even my body felt healthier, richer, if you will. I turned and looked at one of the mirrors. I bit back a gasp. My light skin had gone ghostly white, and it looked strangely pretty on me. My face had become more defined, making me look older. Bronze curls fell across my face, framing two full, pink lips and a slightly-upturned nose. And then my eyes...I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Through my thick lashes (that seemed almost as if someone had placed several layers of mascara on them) I could easily see two glowing red eyes staring straight back at me.

I stared. That was all I could do. There was a part of me that wanted to shout and break things. But, what help would that do? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk in. But, I didn't even see the face. My nose had flared up, and I could smell the scent of – I didn't know what it was, but it smelled delicious. I snarled and raced to the man – _since when I had gotten so fast_ – and swallowed the red liquid whole. I sighed as the warm fluid rushed down my throat. I looked up at the person whom I had stolen – whatever this was – from.

I recognised him immediately. He was Dr Cullen. He had treated me once, when I had gotten an allergic reaction from the pomegranate seeds in the Lunch Meal. He smiled at me. _He must be here to help me heal. But – but, why did he bring me here?_

I stared into his eyes, and suddenly something rushed toward me. It felt like a hurricane had hit my face, and then suddenly I was standing in a dark alleyway with Dr Cullen. He was bleeding, and screaming...just like I was. The image spun around me, and was replaced with another. Dr Cullen was standing in front of three old-fashioned men. One of the women nearby smiled, darkly, and Dr Cullen started screaming. I gaped and rushed forward to help, but the image had changed.

It showed Dr Cullen darting through the woods, at inhuman speed. He pounced on a deer and sucked its blood. I saw a dark haired girl (why did she remind me so much of Luna?) standing in front of the Cullens and Hales. There was a drop of blood, and then the younger blonde boy came rushing forward, his eyes slightly glazed over. I saw Dr Cullen walk past a framed photo. He paused and then smiled. I eyed the picture. Graduation hats. About 30 of them. The image whirled passed, and another whirlwind hit me, and then suddenly I was looking at a concerned Dr Cullen. I recalled the red liquid in his hand, and my red eyes. Everything fit into place.

_Vampire. _I was a vampire.

* * *

I had barely said a hello to any of the bewildered vampires. Edward would fill them in, even if his description was less than flattering towards me. I just couldn't sit there and hang around while they hit me with a barricade of questions. So, I had gone hunting, and left Laura to her devices. I sighed, and jumped onto one of the trees. I barely hesitated, before climbing through the open window which was sure to lead to Laura. Sure enough, she was staring at Carlisle with a weird expression on her face. I rushed to her, and touched her shoulder, questioningly.

She spun around, and relaxed, "Lu! What are you doing here? And when did you get here and – wait, why do you have amber eyes? _Lu_?"

I sighed, "Laura, there's a lot I have to tell you."

Carlisle gave me a silent nod and slipped out of the room, I listened to make sure they weren't there, before turning my attention back to Laura. My newborn friend had gone rigid and when I turned my head slightly, the colour returned to her dark eyes. I didn't get to say a word, because she was staring at me in shock, "B-Bella?"

I gaped, silently thanking myself that I had put shields around her mind, "H-How did you know?"

"I-I can see things," she said, confused, "I-I saw Dr Cullen...he...he looked dead...and then he was hunting. Then there was this dark haired girl almost _exactly _like you. And when I saw you...I knew you were hiding something and so I silently wished I could know...and then I saw you...and you were in Forks? And then you – you were kissing Edward Cullen, and then the red-head...and the hunt and...Jacob? And the grave and your sister-in-law, and Lu! I'm _so_ sorry, Luna!"

She hugged me tight. I didn't even wince at the amount of pressure she was putting on my hands. I gave her a tentative smile, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Laura. Now, tell me how you are so much in control, hm?"

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Yay! I like this chapter. It was fun to write. Do you guys like Laura's power? In the last chapter I mentioned that 'Laura could get anything out of a person, even one with millions of shields', and that sort of gave me a sudden brainstorm. During Science, if you can believe it! (Don't know how Parallel Universes and Albert Einstein helped inspire that bit)_

_Okay, the next chapter is called '__**Confrontations**__'. It's where Bella/Luna finally talks to the Cullens/Gryffins/Hales, and not just to Alice and Edward. With Laura's little power and the Gryffin twins, the next chapter is going to be a blast to write, don't you think so? (Hehe, did you realise, that Laura can make the match between Bella and Luna within one image in Carlisle's head, while the rest of the Cullens are basically clueless?)_

_In case you haven't realised. Below the title, there is always a quick recap, and whoever's name is highlighted, is in which the chapter is focused on. (POV and such) In this case, it is Luna and the 'Black Coven', which now applies to Bella/Luna and Laura._

_Anyway, review people!_

_FashionStarlet x_

_**PS: If you like this story, read my friend's story. It is way better than mine. It's called **__"Twisted Lives" __**and it is by **__"MyFreakyRomance"__**...It's about Edward's sister, and it is one of the best stories I've read. So this chapter goes out for you, T. x**_


	12. Confrontations

**Blue Moon:  
The Story of Luna Azul Black**

**Laura** – I never thought I – **Luna Black** – would be the one who turned her into a vampire. Heck, I didn't even think she would be a vampire. Yet, here I was, in the Cullens' house, with a newborn, bloodthirsty vampire on my hands. _Fan_tastic...

* * *

**1 1 – C O N F R O N T A T I O N S**

"_In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence."_

I didn't understand why Luna – or was it Bella now? – was so annoyed at facing the Cullens. Sure, I myself was pretty annoyed at them for leaving Luna to rot in hell, but to me, it seemed like Luna's hatred was based purely on her past, and the werewolves. (That concept was still a bit fuzzy in my mind. Next thing you know, I'll be told that unicorns are real and they've come to take me off to their secret palace.)

Luna was fuming, and she stalked down the stairs. Her happy attitude had faded and was replaced by an angry expression – one that would've chilled my blood, if I had any left. I followed her behind, timidly scratching my arm. In the room below – which was decorated in beige colours – the blonde girl was yelling at the brunette. I tried not to be too inquisitive. Last time I had, I was thrust into some psychopathic whirlwind.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S A VAMPIRE?" The blonde screamed, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE'VE BEEN FOLLOWING THAT SNOB AROUND EVERYWHERE FOR NO REASON AT ALL? AND THEN YOU WALTZ INTO THE HOUSE WAITING FOR NOW TO UP AND TELL US THAT SHE BIT A HUMAN, FEEDS ON ANIMALS AND IS UPSTAIRS RIGHT THIS MINUTE?"

On impulse, I took a small step backward. Luna however, kept standing there, a weird smirk on her face. Unable to resist, I subtly turned to the blonde and pried through her brain to find whatever that was making Luna so smug. The result that I got was definitely not what I expected, and I tried not to let the words that were threatening to spill out of my mouth, well, come out.

I didn't even here Luna say, "Technically, I'm not upstairs," because by that time, I was already in dream-world...or the blonde's head.

* * *

_Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her fashion magazine. Emmett shrugged and motioned for her to go open the door. Rosalie sighed and went to the entrance, but she had barely made it there, before a young 16 or 17 year old boy (I recognized him as 'Seth') jumped into Rosalie's hands, smiling at her, excitedly._

"_Oh, Rosalie! I love you so much!" cried Seth, as he tried, desperately to place a kiss on her face._

_Emmett came up from behind Rosalie and his eyes widened in shock. Then a low growl escaped from his throat, and he pounced on Seth. The two of them wrestled on the floor, while Rosalie looked on, still frozen in shock, her eyes slowly growing more livid. Finally, Seth rolled out from underneath Emmett and transformed into a wolf, before bouncing off into the distance._

_Just before the image faded away, I saw a smirking Luna in a dark corner. She had set them up._

* * *

I could see Laura becoming rigid on my side, so I decided this was the best time. "Technically, I'm not upstairs."

Rebecca-Taylor raised an eyebrow, her expression totally cool (unlike all the other Cullens who hadn't sensed them and taken a step back), "That's true, but then again, we're technically not supposed to exist."

"Or 'sparkle'," I added, not even realising that was striking up a conversation with one of the Gryffin Twins.

Edward rolled his eyes, but Rebecca laughed, "True. Very true. Hey, my name is Rebecca-Taylor. You must be the 'Black' Edward so affectionately talks about."

"Of course, nobody else can pull of this kind of beauty," I said, sarcastically, before shaking Rebecca's outstretched hand. Hey, just because I hated the Cullens, didn't mean I had to hate Rebecca. Besides, her sarcasm would totally fit in with me and my – what did Leah call it – 'Angst.'

Behind her, Natasha laughed, a light airy sound. She held out a hand to me, "I'm the Goth's sister, Natasha Jessyca Gryffin, at your service." Natasha smiled, showing of two rows of sharp teeth, before giving an elaborate bow – and falling on her face.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful," Rebecca and I said dryly. I turned to her, slightly surprised, but then masked my expression and turned back to the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle was looking at me, a calculating expression etched onto his youthful face. Esme was look unsurely between Carlisle and me. Emmett was trying to hide his laughter, while his wife was seething. Alice was staring at me, her eyes pained and Jasper was whispering comforting things in her ear, while looking at me. Edward had his hands clenched.

Carlisle finally stepped up, "Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Yeah, the doctor," I said, allowing a small smile to cross my face. Carlisle had always vouched for me and my decisions. Whether it be letting me get closed to the Cullens or even changing me, Carlisle had stuck by me. So had Esme, as a matter of fact. I wasn't going to keep a grudge on them. _They _weren't the ones who shunned me.

Carlisle laughed, "I get called that a lot."

Edward had his eyes narrowed. I don't think he thought I could be anything apart from stuck-up. Esme hesitated, but then smiled at me, her motherly instincts coming back into full force. "I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. It's nice to meet you, Luna. Edward has – er, he has told us a lot about you."

_Yeah, right_. I flashed a fake smile at Edward, "You know, if you had a crush on me, you could've just told me."

Emmett started laughing, his voice echoing across the room. Edward narrowed his eyes, "I will tell you that all the things I have said aren't entirely flattering about you. Do not doubt that, currently, I despise you."

Rebecca twirled her finger around her head, indicating exactly how sane she thought Edward was. I hid a snicker, not even daunted by Edward's words. Emmett took it up to introduced himself, "I'm Emmett Cullen – the 'Bear' – and this is Rose. Er – she's a bit, temperamental at the time."

If by 'temperamental', he meant trying to murder everyone with evil looks, Emmett was spot on.

Alice nodded briefly. I once again regretted the harsh words I had recited in English, yet again. About a week had passed, and she hadn't got over the full brute of my words. Jasper circled an arm around Alice, protecting her, "Jasper. This is Alice."

"Yeah, we met," I winced, slightly. I turned around back to Carlisle, "Right, well, I'm Luna Azul Black, as you've probably figure out. I'm sure you are all pretty much watching my every move, so let's clear some things up, shall we?"

_Clear things up so I can grab Laura and RUN! _

"Yes," Carlisle nodded pensively, "I think it would benefit us all. But first, where is your friend?"

* * *

"_Natasha," Rebecca said softly, "We have to get to the hospital. The – the doctors rang. T-They said mum passed away." A sob escaped her lips, and tears prickled across her eyes._

_Natasha stared, and the full impact of what Rebecca said hit her. Her voice croaked, "S-She's gone?"_

"_Heart attack," Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat, "T-The locals said we have to evacuate the premises. We're going to Aunt Martha's house."_

"_No!" Natasha cried, "She can't be gone! Mum will make it out alive! She's a fighter!"_

"_That's what Mum said about Dad," Rebecca said, "And he's gone too."_

_I stared at the scene, silently crying._

* * *

_As the two girls approached the hospital, they barely noticed the dark hooded man behind them. I did though, and I let out a dry scream. They didn't move. They continued walking. The man pulled out a gleaming dagger and smiled evilly, before plunging the knife into Rebecca's back. The dark haired girl screeched as pain wracked her body. Natasha swung around, just in time to see a flash of silver, and her fallen sister..._

_...Dr Cullen walked out of the hospital, and his nose flared up at the sight before him..._

* * *

_Edward stood in front of a dark grave, his hands on his face. The rest of the Cullens surrounded him, upset expressions on each of their pale faces. Edward's knees buckled, and he fell on top of the grave. A single red rose dropped onto the grave. I looked over his shoulder, thoroughly confused, and forcefully swallowed the lump in my throat. The gravestone was engraved in perfect block letters:_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

* * *

I turned to Laura, whose eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were horrified, but sad at the same time. She turned to me, and her eyes locked with mine.

Her voice was broken, as she said, "Lu...Bella, I-"

Edward's jaw dropped, "BELLA?"

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Despite what my friends said, I couldn't resist throwing that in there. And the bit with Seth and Rosalie! Mwahaha. I actually wasn't planning the revelation until a few chapters, but the words just wrote themselves..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed..._

_FashionStarlet_

_PS: I'm updating at an unbelievable pace, no?_


	13. Escape

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

**Laura** just has the greatest timing, doesn't she? She just had to blurt out that I, **Luna Azul Black**, was one of their little groupies. And by 'their', I mean the Cullens. My life is officially screwed.

* * *

**1 2 – E S C A P E**

"_As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape."_

I should've run away. I should've denied it. I should've done everything _but _lower into a defensive stance. But that was what I did, and I hated myself for it.

"It took you long enough to realise," I hissed, through clenched teeth.

The Cullens looked thoroughly shocked. Esme moved forward, but then retreated into Carlisle's arms, a pained look on her face. Alice stammered, "No, that's not possible. I would've seen you become...become a vampire."

"Oh, didn't you know that I could block you Alice?" I said, in a mock-sweet voice. "Yeah, I can block every one of you effing bastards."

Edward was shaking his head, "No. No, that's not possible. You're not Bella."

"Yeah," Rosalie said, sharply, "We saw Bella's grave. Bella Swan is _dead_."

"Rose," Emmett said, warningly, "You're not helping."

"Thanks, _Em_," I scorned, "You know, I never noticed how much girl-like your name sounds."

Emmett looked offended, and ignoring Jasper's intense looks, I turned to Rosalie, "Ever thought of visiting the Blacks? Wait – you couldn't. Well, guess what? I can. I've been living there for most of my second life."

For once, the memory of La Push didn't bring lumps to my throat. I was too blinded by anger to notice it. Or even Laura's worried looks, as she fidgeted. I could see her exchange worried looks with Rebecca and Natasha, who had wisely stepped out.

"No, that's impossible," Edward muttered, his face depicting exactly how old he was.

I scoffed, "You honestly think that a grizzly attack can kill _me, _the girl who has survived three crazy vampires biting her? You lot are dumber than I thought!"

"Isa – Luna," Carlisle quickly corrected himself, "My family and I are – we're sorry for whatever we have done to wrong you, I hope we can make amendments. I know that our going away must have been hard for you –"

I watched him through narrow eyes, never dropping from my stance. I turned to Esme, who looked like she wanted to hug me. Finally, my face softened a bit. Esme and Carlisle have never done me wrong. They had only done what they thought was best for their family. They had even backed me up for everything, whether it is changing me into a vampire, or simply Edward getting to know me. (Something I regret, trust me.)

I gave a half-smile to Esme, "I'm not mad at you two. Or even Rebecca and Natasha. They had nothing to do with it. You two backed me up – you were like my second parents. I – I doubt I can feel the same way about you now, but I can't hold a grudge against those who only did their best for their family."

Esme looked like she wanted to cry. Carlisle hugged her a little tighter. Alice looked up at me, "I'm sorry, Bella...I-"

"_You_, I'm not forgiving," I snapped, my voice instantly dropping to minus 10 degrees. "I emailed you _every_ night, wishing someone would save me from my hell. Did you know that the day you left, Sam had to rescue me from the forest? I was bleeding. I was half-dead. I screamed every night, in my dreams. I didn't leave my room for three weeks. Because of you...and _him_..."

Alice buried her head into Jasper's chest, and he whispered comforting things into her ear. I didn't care. I turned to Edward, hatred etched into my face.

Edward locked eyes with me, his voice mournful. "I-I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's Luna, for your information," I said, coldly.

Edward shook his head, "It'll always be Bella to me..._my_ Bella."

"Aw, how touching," I sneered, "Too mad I don't give a damn."

"Bella –" He hesitated, "Bella, I still-"

"Don't say it!" I shouted. A window cracked behind me. "Don't you _dare_ say it!"

"You deserve to hear this," His voice rose up a few pitches. Natasha retreated to behind Rebecca. "Bella, I still love you!"

I couldn't take it. Anger exploded through every single of my veins. I ran forward to the red-headed bastard and grabbed him by the collar.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD...YOU MAY LOVE ME, BUT I HATE YOU MORE THAN I HAVE EVER HATED ANYTHING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE."

Then I punched him. And then I ran.

I ran out of the house, breaking windows on the way. I sped through the forests, until I got to the cliff that was located near the coast. I curled up, my head in my hands. Rain fell softly around me, letting little droplets fall onto my hair. I looked up at the grey cloud that loomed over Tully. My life was in ruins.

_What was I going to do now?_

* * *

Edward clutched his nose, wincing. Whilst Luna's punch hadn't bruised him, I noted, he still seemed in pain. Whether it was emotional or not, well, I frankly didn't care, because right now my primary focus was my best friend – Luna.

I smiled at Rebecca and Natasha briefly, before shooting Carlisle and apologetic look. "Sorry, Lu gets a bit...defensive at times. _But_, you deserved it." I said the last part to Edward, who looked like someone had just killed his cat – or rather, piano.

I gave them all a bright smile (I could almost hear Luna berating me for being nice to them) and walked out of the room, stepping over the remains of the shattered glass. Overhead, the storm clouds whirred, and I glanced worriedly at the light trail of semi-circles (I did wonder what would happen if a vampire left footprints, I guess Lu answered _that_ for me), before talking the first taste of freedom...in my vampire self, at least.

Behind me, I could hear the chatter of the Cullen household. And Carlisle's voice was the loudest of all, "Family meeting – _now_!"

And then, I was gone. Just like Luna.

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Okay, I changed my name! Yay! This story is now written by '__**x Dark Lady x'**__._

_I think that's more fitting, because half my stories are either Angst or Dark. I suppose this one fits into both halves, though I am not that good at writing the former._

_Anyway, hope you like the update. I know it is short, but I barely had any time left._

_x Dark Lady x_


	14. Notes

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

I have nothing to say.

Except that I'm royally pissed off...

And that I'm ready to do anything it takes to get rid of the Cullens.

Why? – Because I hate them, with every fibre of my being...

And also because if I didn't my name wouldn't be **Luna Azul Black**.

And it's only fitting.

* * *

**1 3 – N O T E S**

"_Consider what a romantic expedition you are on; take notes."_

Laura found me eventually, just like I knew she would. She didn't try to reassure me, and for that I was glad. We sat there for a while, and I found myself taking in every detail of the curved cliff that hung low over the shallow waters of Tully. I ran my fingers through the water, feeling the slight tingle on my cold skin.

I wished I was human again. I wished I could feel the cold water touch my fingertips, making me shiver. I wish I could look into the face of the wind, and feel the blood rising to my cheeks. I wished I could laugh, and fall over. I wish I could joke about my faults and disabilities. I wished I could live without the burden that if I made one small mistake, the protective barrier I had built around myself, would come crashing down.

* * *

_I closed my eyes, and gazed upon the house that was home to me, Bella Swan, only a few months ago. I swallowed the lump in my throat, as Jacob pulled the truck to a stop. He gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder, and I buried my head into his chest. Billy smiled, kindly at me, and went off to knock on the front door. The only thing missing was Leah, sitting beside me, whispering words of encouragement._

_Charlie's appearance made me cringe. His once lively eyes were dark and sunken, and he had black rings around his heavy-lidded pupils. His hair was wild and unkempt, and it clashed horribly with his stark white face, which was so pale, that it was horrifying. His lips were scratched, and his nose was red. I turned away, unable to hide the guilt that was eating me up._

_I had done this. _Me_._

* * *

The silence was interrupted only by the gentle whipping of the wind. I traced the small patterns on the ground, never looking up. Never facing my fears...

"You can't stay here forever, Lu."

The words that came from Laura's mouth were quiet and it was barely a whisper. I looked up with pain-filled eyes. Laura was gazing out into the distance, her red eyes unfocused and sad. I mentally berated myself for not realising the trouble she was going through. She had only just been turned into a Vampire, and thrust into a world she had no knowledge of and a family feud which had been dumped onto her shoulders, just because she was friends with me.

"I know," My usual harmonic voice was cracked and dry, as if I hadn't talked for days.

Laura avoided eye contact with me. She pulled at several strands of grass, which only resulted in her tearing the roots with her inhuman strength. "What are you going to do?"

The clouds turned, as if waiting to hear my answer as well. The wind wrapped her cold arms around me and I sighed, small clouds of frost emitting from my mouth. "I don't know."

* * *

_Leah Clearwater's __**Hey, you forgot to put Clearwater-Black in! **__Oh, shut up, Luna! I'm not married! __**Not yet you aren't! **__Do you know something I don't? __**Of course not, I'm just saying, that you and the Mutt **__HEY! Don't call Jacob that! __**OH! Possessive are we? Fine then, you and JACOB are practically joined to the hip **__WE ARE NOT __**so it's pretty obvious you're going to get married **__I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL __**or at least get engaged before you graduate, so **__Luna, I'm trying to __**I'll be sure to help him pick out an extra-special ring for you! **__You would? __**Sure, of course! I'm your **__best friend __**Hey, that's my line? How can you be your own best friend? **__Just the way I can turn into a wolf and bite your arse off! __**Oh, you wouldn't dare! **__Watch me!_

* * *

_Leah Clearwater__**-Black**__'s Second Attempt at a Step-By-Step Guide to Planning Pranks_

_1. First you have to make sure you have an aim. __**Check! Our aim is to prank Jacob into oblivion! **__Wait, you didn't say anything about obliv __**Moving on! **__What? Luna! __**Ow! That hurt! **__Tell me! __**No way!**_

* * *

_Leah Clearwater__**-Black**__ OH! You have got to stop taking the pen off me! __**Well, how else are you going to get things right? **__Well, maybe by __**OH damn, is that Jacob? **__Don't be stupid, he isn't going to be here until 8:30! __**What time is it, then? **__It's – OH SHIT! It's __**8:37! I told you it was him! **__Shut up! We've got to hide this!_

* * *

_**Luna Azul Black's Guide to Hiding Things**_

_**Note: Whatever you do, DON'T hide the thing you want to hide in Jacob's room. **__It has serious consequences. __**Shut up Leah, you got off with no kisses for two days! **__Yeah! TWO DAYS, do you know how long that is? __**Oh god, be thankful it wasn't the three weeks he promised. You're lucky he can't get enough of you. **__Great. You made me blush. __**HAHAHAHAHAHA. But, seriously. He didn't speak to me for a week! **__HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA. __**Shut up, Leah.**_

* * *

**To Luna and Leah:**

**You girls are already dead. Except you, Leah.**

**Jacob**

* * *

_**To Jacob:**_

_**What's with the blatant show of favourism? I'm your SISTER!**_

_Aw, thanks Jake! I love you!_

_**I'm your SISTER, goddamn it!**_

_She doesn't mean that._

_**YES I DO!**_

_Love, Leah._

_**I'M NOT FINISHED!**_

_Luna says 'Bye' too!_

_**NO I DO NOT!**_

_(Yes she does.)_

* * *

The sky turned a dull shade of gray. I turned to Laura, "Are you a good actor?"

She seemed surprised at the sudden jump from the depressing conversation we were having. She ran a hand through her dark red hair, and look down at the rippling waters below. Her red eyes reflected onto the blue sheet below. She looked up, slightly. "I don't know. I guess I'm okay. It's hard to be anything but perfect in this form, though."

I allowed myself a small smile, and pushed away the dark thought that brooded in the corner of my mind, "Good...because we're going to fake your death."

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Okay, sorry for the long wait, but I've been tied up with Exam Week, not to mention the Author's Block that just _had _to be standing in my way. This chapter is very random, and not very serious. I just _had _to put more Luna – Jacob/Leah interaction. Not to mention I spent half the day singing this rhyme:_

"Natasha is a Sa-ka-ta,  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la...  
Mikaela is a Miki-Kay,  
Join her and you'll know you're gay..."

_Hahah. So random. Anyway, I apologise for the lack of interesting things in this chapter. Please blame my friends. *Cough* Taylah, Rebecca, Mikaela *Cough*_

_**x Dark Lady x**_


	15. Time

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

My secret was out...the cards were on the table. There were so many options...so many things I could do...but my first priority was Laura. She was my best friend, after all. It was me that had brought this pain unto her. She could have lived a happy life in heave, but no. **Edward Cullen **and his stupid posse (of which I am deliberately leaving the **Gryffin Twins** out of) had ruined _everything_ I had strived to project. My life was a playing deck now.

**Luna Azul Black,** what _are_ you going to do now?

* * *

**1 4 – T I M E**

"_You can sit and sulk over all the things in life you have done, but eventually you have to move on. Time does not wait for anybody. "_

"_What?"_

Her voice was sharp, almost as if she was dreading my response. Red wisps flew from her eyes, and she turned around, frantically searching my face. Her crimson red orbs glinted with the slightest note of hysteria. She gripped the rocky floor tighter. "Lu...you...you're joking right?"

It was then I finally understood why she was looking so anxious, and immediately I felt guilty...and selfish. How could I have thought that she would leave everybody and everything she loved, just like that? She hadn't lived like I had, with the support of a huge family, and the prior knowledge of everything Vampire. She hadn't been given the chance to feel comfortable around her own race. Even if she was in control, it didn't been she had adjusted to her new body.

Faking Laura's death meant packing up...and running away...Laura...she cared about her family. Her mother and father loved Laura more than anything, and she returned their affection, fiercely. Laura...she had something to fight for. How could I have even considered separating her from her family? To do such a heinous crime...especially to someone as innocent as Laura...it would be like poisoning an angel. I hated myself for closing up, for being the selfish snob that I am now...and...If I forced Laura away from her idols...she would become just like me.

Laura was the only one who could pull me from my depression, even if it was only for an idle minute. But I knew that...if she were to be me...I wouldn't be able to return the favour. I wouldn't be able to help her, because I couldn't even help myself. Laura has given so much, and all I have done is take. I was a horrible friend, and taking her parents away...it would _kill_ Laura. I couldn't let that happen to her.

I smiled, weakly, "Of course. I was kidding...just kidding."

* * *

"She's powerful."

Carlisle's words, though simple and thoughtful, pierced through everyone's thoughts. Edward stopped his pitiful rant about his 'long lost love' immediately, and I could see Alice's hopeful eyes whiz towards the blonde doctor. I exchanged wary looks with Natasha, and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing as I was. If things got any worse, we were going to high-tail it out of here.

Shooting a subtle glance at Edward, I was relieved to see that he was too focused on his own miserable thoughts, to pry into any of our minds. I smirked, and turned to my twin sister, nodding lowly. She smiled in return. I could see a plan formulating in her mind, and she gestured to the window. I picked up her secret meaning right away.

_Luna Black, _her eyes read, _If things get worse, we go to Luna Black._

* * *

"You...could stay at my house."

Luna looked up from the patch of grass she had been staring at furiously. It was like she had been wallowing in self-hatred. The fire that blazed in her golden orbs...they were so intense, it was like they were burning holes into the ground. I quickly turned away, and looked down at my hands. I was glad that my new vampire body didn't have any blood in it. Otherwise I was sure that I would have blushed in embarrassment.

"I mean you don't have to, but I thought that you might want to, but it's okay, I don't really mind and I –" I tried to get all my words out, but they ended up spilling out of my mouth like a rush of jumbled up words. I looked away, unable to ignore the dull heat near my cheekbones. **(1)**

"No," Luna said, her voice askew. I hid my face under my hair, but Luna wasn't finished. "You're right. I can't stay in my house. The Cullens know where it is. I'd say my best bet is packing up and moving in with you. I suppose, then I could keep a better eye on you...you know, make sure my barriers hold," Luna hesitated, "But, I don't think your parents would approve."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and I leaned over, embracing Luna in a warm hug, "Don't worry, Lu. I know my parents. My mum will just be glad that you 'decided to move on from living by yourself in a damp, cold house' and she'd probably ask you 'why you didn't come over, because you're always welcome in the Sivekhics household'."

Luna shot me a lopsided smile. For some reason, when she shot me that meek grin, it felt like the heavy burden on my chest had lightened, even if it was by a little bit.

* * *

"_She is powerful, and we must therefore respect her. She is a wild card. She is clearly not happy with us, and I do not wish to stir any more trouble. Stay clear of her – do not approach her, or it will have disastrous consequences."_

It had been months since Carlisle had made his order, an order which I wasn't at all happy with. I, most of all, had the right to see Bella. She is – no, _was _– my girlfriend, and she still is my one and only love. But, she had moved on. I didn't speak to her, and she didn't speak to me. Yet, this didn't stop me from admiring her from afar.

Even if she had moved on, I never would. For years on end, I had dreamed about the day we would be reunited in Heaven. She would envelop me and embrace me with soft kisses, and I would once again me filled with the innocent, heavenly aura of my dear, dear Bella... But life was harsher. I should've known. Nothing would turn out right for me. I didn't deserve to be showered with joy. I was a horrible, sickening monster. I didn't deserve to be loved.

Bella...she probably thought the same about me... I... I could dream all I liked, but I could not ignore the harsh looks that were sent to me, every Biology lesson. The one time I had tried to approach her...I had been trapped in my worst memories, for three continuous days.

"_A little trick Laura and I have been experimenting with," _**(2)**she had said. What had happened to my Bella? I often found myself mourning over the fact.

Even Laura had given me the cold shoulder. But then again, we were never on good terms. She and Bella – my beautiful Bella – had taken to hanging out with their 'clique' everyday. I couldn't help but notice, with sad eyes, that Bella had been more than generous in her share for insults.

The rest of my family didn't provide much comfort. Carlisle and Esme...they took solace in each other. Most of the time, they were off on picnics, or in expensive restaurants. I was extremely annoyed at this, but I wouldn't dare yell at either of them. Everybody else...they, unlike me, had benefited from the silence. All though they were slightly dull at moments, they had retreated back to their old selves. This made me clench my fists.

How could they just...stay like this? Bella, the girl we had mourned over for years, walked past us every day, and yet they never acknowledged her. They never tried to help her. They never tried to bring her back to us. To _me_...

I sighed, heavily.

Rebecca-Taylor and Natasha hadn't been much of help either. In fact, I barely saw them anymore. They just...went off one day, and when they returned, their minds were blank. This was extremely frustrating. I had interrogated them, demanding to know what they had done. They had played innocent. As always.

The only person who could block me was Bella...but...Laura could as well. And now...Natasha and Rebecca could. That was virtually impossible...unless...Bella's protection was contagious? But, that would mean Natasha and Rebecca were spending time with her. I shook my head. That was nonsense. If there was one person Bella would see, it would be me. **(3)**

Right?

Alice bounded into the room, interrupting my thoughts. Her rosy lips were stretched into a thin smile, which showed off her pearly teeth. She waved an envelope in front of my face. "Guess what, Edward? Carlisle and Esme are going out of town this weekend."

I shrugged, and replied, with a hint of rudeness in my voice, "So what?"

Alice smacked me playfully and I pinned her with a glare, which was ignored as always. The brown-haired pixie bounced on her soles, happily. "It's Halloween this weekend, silly! You do know what this means doesn't it?"

How could I not? Alice's mind wasn't exactly what you'd call 'quiet'. I groaned, annoyed. "A Halloween Party? **(4) **Alice, what the hell is wrong with you? We can't just have a party –"

"Oh, come on Edward," Alice rolled her eyes, "it will be fun! I've invited everyone at school!"

Uncertainty painted my face, as I managed out a strained: "Everyone?"

Alice's smile faltered, and a frown pulled at her cheeks. The mood immediately darkened. "I-I didn't think it was a good idea to invite..._them_."

I looked down at my hands, as Alice shifted uncomfortably. "She won't be too happy about that."

Alice stiffened, and her voice came out as a low, sad whisper. "She wouldn't come anyway."

I shook my head, as Alice walked away, her hands blocking her face. I felt my heart sink, as I turned around to face the open window. I stared at the stars, twinkling merrily, until my eyes fell on the glowing shape of the moon. I closed my eyes, and clutched the window frame tighter. The wind rustled my bronze-coloured hair and my red lips moved in a silent promise.

_I will make you love me, Isabella Swan. I will bring you back to where you really belong. I promise. If I don't, then my name isn't Edward Cullen._

* * *

**(1)** Since Laura is a newly turned newborn vampire, she still has little amounts of blood in her body.  
**(2) **I don't actually think this is possible – combining to vampire powers, I mean – but let us pretend that it is. For now.  
**(3) **Don't be so cocky, Eddy.  
**(4) **This idea is courtesy of the lovely, MyFreakyRomance!

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Yes, I am back, after a long Hiatus period! Time to rejoice! Well, the real reason I have gotten over my Author's Block, is thanks to my lovely friend MyFreakyRomance...she, well, she inspired me. Soooo, coming up for you all is a special little treat._

_**Blue Moon: The Halloween Special  
**__Vampires, a party, friends, scary decorations, THE dress...  
And a midnight kiss...  
What more could you want?  
(Well in a romance/drama fic, anyway)_

_Yes. I'm rather 'enthusiastic' about this, aren't I? Anyway, I have a few __**very important**__ things to note, so I will put them at the bottom, after my little 'signature'. Hehee. _

_Also, to those of you who might get confused. Everybody refers to Bella as 'Luna', except for Edward and (by accident/on occasion) the Cullens. Hope this clears up any confusion. :)_

_Review if you like it!_

_**x Dark Lady x**_

* * *

The link for my Blue Moon trailer is up on my profile! See it now, if you want to.  
Also, please note that the 'Hiatus' chapter will be deleted upon/before the arrival of the Halloween chapter.

**Poll:**

_**Should Bella/Luna end up with Edward?**_

a. Yes, right away!  
b. Yes, but gradually.  
c. No.  
d. No, she should end up with an OC.  
e. Maybe. I have to read more to make my decision.


	16. Invitation

**Blue Moon:  
The Story of Luna Azul Black**

For once, my life around the Cullens has been...'normal'... I'm sure that I, **Luna Azul Black**, can graduate without any drama. Besides, things have been relatively un-interesting these days...

...that's about to change. And it's all Alice's fault.

* * *

**Votes: **Who should Bella/Luna end up with?

**Edward (gradual) – 8  
Original Character – 2  
Undecided – 1**

_Voting is still open. If you want to make your decision, refer to the poll in Chapter 14. __**No pairings have been decided**__, but just to keep people's 'minds open'; I will mix things up in this chapter. Thanks for voting, everyone!_

_Oh, and you can only vote once, _per chapter. _So, you can vote once this chapter, and again the next. This will help if you change your mind! :)_

* * *

**1 5 – I N V I T A T I O N**

"_An invitation to a wedding invokes more trouble than a summons to a police court."  
__**Pre-Halloween Special**_

I wasn't too surprised when Vyra and Syri came bounding towards me on Tuesday Morning, arm-in-arm, with identical grins plastered across their tan, golden skin. But what did surprise me, was that Ella and Dria where trailing after them, just as excited. Ella _never_ got excited, except for when there is a major bargain sale at a designer shop.

Syri spotted me, and skipped over. She tilted her face and smiled at me, her hands on her hips, "What are you wearing then, Lu?"

I stared at her blankly, and Laura looked at me, confusion painting her pale face. Vyra slid next to me, "Oh, come on Lu! Don't give us that look! Knowing you, you've already picked out a super-hot outfit!"

I exchanged looks with Laura, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dria laughed, "Hey, the whole mystique thing is supposed to be my quota. But, seriously, Lu, you know what we're talking about, so you don't have to act all innocent. Everybody in the school knows. So, what about you, Laura? Have you decided on a spunky costume?"

Laura furrowed her eyebrows, "My...costume?"

I turned to Ella, questioningly, and she fixed me with an intense look. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you honestly have no idea what we are talking about?"

Idly, I played with the pencil in my hand and shook my head. "I haven't a clue."

Ignoring the shocked looks of everyone else, Ella slipped one manicured hand into her purse, and pulled out a gold envelope. Still fixing me with a frosty look, she pushed the envelope across the wooden desk. I raised an eyebrow, and took the envelope, delicately. With one finger, I slit the flap open, and pulled out the black card inside. My blue eyes (I had taken to replenishing the shields I had put on, regularly. I didn't want the Cullens to use it as an excuse to approach me) swept over the elegant words written in orange calligraphy.

**(A/N: Please note that all the details below are random, and I do not claim ownership of any of it.)**

_You are invited to the Cullens' Halloween Party!  
Time: 9pm, October 31st  
Venue: Cullen Manor – 21 Hovier Street  
RSVP: Alice Cullen, 921876690_

_Wear a fabulously spooky costume, and prepare to have the time of your life!  
Everybody will be there.  
It will be a night you will remember!_

The letter went on into more depth, but all I could see was red.

"_Everybody in the school knows."  
"You are invited to the Cullens' Halloween Party!"  
"Do you honestly have no idea what we are talking about?"  
"RSVP: Alice Cullen..."  
"Everybody will be there."_

Everybody...Cullens...Halloween Party...

The pencil in my hand snapped, and my fingers clenched over the remains of the crushed, crumbled pile of lead.

_Everybody will be there...  
Except for Laura and I..._

A growl escaped from my lips.

* * *

I stalked across the school grounds, my hair flying from behind me, wildly. I had stormed out of the class, not letting anybody, not even Laura, follow me. My eyes were flashing, dangerously, and I was emitting a deadly aura. Knocking over several freshmen, I snarled, my thoughts whirling. Revenge glimmered in my mind.

I had made up my mind.

I was going to that party.

I didn't care how, or when.

_I was going._

And I would get my revenge.

Rub it in my face, would they?

_I'll make them pay._

* * *

"I heard you weren't invited to the Halloween Party. Made a big fuss about it too."

I clench my fists and I turned on the spot, to see who the hell had _dared _speak to me like that. My anger faded when I saw who had spoken to me.

Sitting on a branch on the tree, was a boy around the same age as me. He had windswept brown hair, and intense gray eyes. He was wearing a loose black shirt, showing off his muscled chest. His toned legs were folded, making him look like he didn't have a care in the world. He fixed me with a charming smirk.

I recognized him immediately. Daniel Jackson. Year 11, Class B. Practically a genius. Captain of the football team. Classic example of a jock. Ranked the number one hottest boy in the school.

I frowned at him, "So what?"

He pressed his lips into a knowing smile, and he placed a thin finger on his chin. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, then. If you don't mind, I'll take my leave."

I spun on my heel, trying to hide the pang in my chest. Was it... _disappointment? _No. It couldn't be. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I focused on the door to the classroom, and started to walk towards it, when I heard Daniel's amused voice shouting out to me, "Will you come with me?"

My eyes widened, and all the anger left me. Was he..._asking me out_? My hands flew to my mouth. "W-what?"

Daniel chuckled, the smirk still painting his face. "Will you be my date for the Halloween party, Luna Azul Black?"

"B-but, I wasn't invited," My voice was meek...it was like I was searching for any excuse to get rid of the dull thudding in my heart.

"When has that every stopped you before," Daniel's grey eyes bored holes into my back, and I found myself squirming slightly. "Come on, it's just a Halloween party. Your friend, Laura, can come too."

Against my own will, I found myself smiling. "Fine. The Halloween party it is. Pick me up. Don't be late."

As I stalked off, my smile twisted up into a malicious smirk. A plan was forming in my mind.

_Edward...I will crush you.  
Oh, yes...you will pay. Dearly._

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Okay. I just had to add that in. It's just a sudden brainstorm that came to me. Don't worry; there is still a chance of it being a __**Bella/Edward **__fic. Actually, I might even pair Laura up with Daniel...sooo, don't hate me for this. It's just one of those 'going out with him, to get revenge on someone else' cliché..._

_Anyway, next up is the Halloween Party! Though I promised it on October 31st, it might be delayed a bit, especially since I had to write this chapter...but, anyway, review!_

_Polls are still open!_

_**x Dark Lady x**_


	17. Halloween

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

Hot date? Check.  
Best friend? Check.  
Super-hot outfit? Check.  
Chic phone? Check.  
Attitude? Check.  
Limousine? Check.

Invitation?

Oh, did I forget to mention that I was crashing the Cullens' Party?

**(A/N: **_**This chapter is written in Third Person POV**_**)**

* * *

**1 6 – H A L L O W E E N**

"_The dream reveals the reality which conception lags behind. That is the horror of life—the terror of art."  
__**Halloween Special, Pt 1**_

The Cullen Manor was something out of an olden day book. While it wasn't nearly as grand and luxuriant as the Sivekhics' Mansion, it still brought out gasps from the simple-folk. The house was three stories, and it towered over the large forest area that surrounded it. It was designed in a Victorian style, with large pillars as gray as the bricks that made up the house. Large windows, pulled open by silk curtains, decorated the outer walls of the Manor. Flowers were spread across the front yard, and they often radiated happiness.

Not today, though.

Withering, black roses greeted any visitor that walked past. Dark green vines wrapped themselves around the base of the pillars, their thorns glimmering, threateningly. The glass windows were fogged up, and in one of the windows, the word '_Kill_' was written in large, child-like strokes. A large patio was stretched out in front of the rocky floor. On one side, a huge, genuine cobweb was hung up. Its silvery threads glimmered under the beams of moonlight, and the tangy smell of blood hung in the air. Whether it was from the various blood stains on the patio and walkway, or the dripping sign that read '_Welcome_', was unidentifiable. Well, to a human, at least.

Inside the depths of the manor, though, the term '_human_' was not applicable to the inhabitants. Whilst they – the boarders at the house – were once human, they were now something much, much more powerful. Something more deadly. They were Vampires. Yes, blood-drinking, soul-sucking, sun-sparkling vampires... Only, today, they could hardly be described as devil's incarnate. (Well, that is, with the exception of Rosalie. She was literal example of a devil)

Inside the house, in the extravagant ballroom – which was dipped in a mixture of red, black and grey – two girls stood, identical worried looks plastered across each of their porcelain features. The first one was wearing a short, strapless black dress, with a puffed-out skirt. The upper portion of her dress clung to her body, and red glitter was sprinkled across the neckline. Her legs were covered by knee-high boots, the colour of darkness. Her hair was twisted up into a medieval bun, and her long, brown locks were held back with a black, spider-web shaped clip. Two, simple black wings hung from her back, flapping in the breeze. She was wearing a choker-styled bracelet on her wrist, and it read, in scarlet lettering, _'Rebyl'._ **(A/N: You can find this outfit, and every other one, on my profile – just scroll down to 'Blue Moon')**

Her companion, who was near-identical to her, wore similar attire. Her dress was a mixture of gold and black, suiting her personal preferences much better. She had tied her golden hair up in two, dainty pigtails, and her own bracelet read _'Tasha'._ A pair of feathery wings, protruded from the back of her dress, their tips as gold as her hair. A soft smile had woven itself onto her pink lips, and she turned to caress the side of her face.

Her lips moved, and her eyes softened. Even to the uncertain bystander, it was blatantly clear that they were worried about something. The blonde, not knowing any better, had opted herself to comfort the brunette in front of her. No one would dare contradict her; after all, they knew nothing of the brunette that her sister did not know. It was best to leave an issue of this importance, to those who knew how to handle it.

In the case of the occupants of this particular household, that wasn't necessarily true. Even if the aura around the two siblings radiated one of private matters, it didn't stop the others from bounding in, exuberantly; breaking up what could only be described as a subject of much formality. This applied, rather specifically, to the girl who had organised the event that they were all getting dressed for.

Alice, for that was the name she had baptised herself, was in a flurry. It was, after all, the duty of the hostess, to make the evening as grand as it had promised to be. Whilst she had done a marvellous job setting the theme, choosing the perfect outfit was another problem all together. It had taken her several shopping trips for her to find the dress that she had been looking for, and when she had, she was thrilled to the bone. It was worth the wait.

The black off-shoulder dress fell down to her ankles in a bundle of ragged material, which formed a crooked hem-line. Her sleeves were made in a similar fashion – they expanded in size, the closer they got to her wrists, and they finished with a rugged look. There were no designs on her dress, if you exempted the black, ribbon-like belt that circled her waist, and was clasped on with a large, bronze buckle. Her reddish-brown hair, which was cropped into a stylish boy-cut, framed her delicate, pixie-like face. She adjusted the large, floppy ebony-coloured witch's hat, with a similar buckle, which was lying on her head, unknowingly displaying her cheeky personality.

In a room, several doors down, another female was adjusting her costume. She had chosen to wear a tight, red and black top, which barely covered her stomach and breasts. Her mini-skirt, which was made up of two layers of scarlet frills, and a stripe of black ribbon, waved in the breeze. She pulled on her knee-high, red fishnets, and slipped her red, high heels over the top. She flung herself into a pose, and smiled at her own reflection. Red gloved reached up to her elbows, covering more skin than the rest of her combination put together. A tail, pointy and read, fell from her bottom. Her gorgeous, blonde curls were held together by a preppy chilli-red, headband. Two, small devil horns poked out from her head, completing what she called _le look parfait_. **(1)**

Whilst the females – most of the girls, at least – were absorbed in the minor details of their dresses, the males of the family were hardly interested. They had experience centuries of fashion, but it had never appealed to them even once. They had gone with the shortcut method; the one that they felt was the 'easy way out'. Buying a tuxedo was hardly challenging – it was easy, and not extravagant, and best of all, with just a cape or some extra sewing, it would satisfy even the pickiest of their little cult.

They weren't worrying about the outcome of the party, not like the two twins downstairs. Alice had thrown millions of parties, and so far, none of them had ended in a way that would be unorthodox. She had even managed to stop a hoard of teenage boys from smuggling in alcoholic drinks. After all, it would be 'bad for business' if the police had to show up. They never understood how she did it, but they had complete faith in her. Nothing would go wrong today, they were positive.

But, perhaps the worst consequences come from the situations in which you horribly under-estimate your enemy. Being cocky about future's blurry eye is an act that you will later regret. Thinking yourself high and mighty can bring nothing but the Gods' wrath upon you. Terrible things can happen when you aren't prepared.

Very dire things indeed.

* * *

It was 10 pm, and the party was in full swing. Everybody was surprised at exactly how good of a party the Cullens could throw, but most of them waved the fact away, and focused on just having a good time. Alice Cullen, herself, was enthusiastic about how the festivity had turned out so far. Everybody was laughing, partying and having a wonderful time. Some people had even started to go around playing little 'spooked you' pranks. Nothing had gotten out of hand yet, and Alice was confident that this party was going to run smoothly.

_Speak roughly to your little boy,  
And beat him when he sneezes:  
He only does it to annoy,  
Because he knows it teases. _**(2)**

The doors that led to the entrance of the ballroom staircase **(3) **shook, and the doorknob creaked open. Everybody fell quiet, and turned around to look at the person who had been so tardy to come _an hour late_. Alice herself spun on her heel, her mouth agape. She had checked the list. Everybody who was invited had come, with the exception of Daniel Jackson.

_The Wood has begun to smolder  
And you as usual are far too  
Self centered to understand!_

_When I looked at the map  
I quickly discovered that  
The Kids Play Area is too  
Close to the burial ground._

_I thought I should defiantly tell you.  
Now I must catch some sleep  
To alter the outcome. _**(4)**

A dark figure, wearing a red hood stepped out through the threshold. Several people gasped, while others muffled a scream. The person – if it even was human – seemed to be smirking, and in one swift stroke, a hand pulled down the hood, revealing a heedful of auburn curls. The beautiful girl, with sea-coloured eyes smiled at everyone's shocked expressions. Her rosy lips curled upwards, "Sorry, we're late. We just..._couldn't miss the party_."

'_We'?  
No.  
She wouldn't.  
She hates us.  
She wouldn't come.  
She won't.  
You're being delusional, Alice.  
She's not coming._

The door opened again.

_She's not coming.  
She's not coming.  
She's not coming.  
She's not coming.  
...Right?_

Through the darkness, Daniel Jackson emerged, hand-in-hand with none other than an eerily vampire-looking, Luna Black.

* * *

**(1) **In French, this basically means 'the perfect look.'  
**(2) **This is a poem is not my own. I found it somewhere, but it didn't list an author.  
**(3) **There is a specific name for this; I just can't remember what it is.  
**(4) **Poem by Chris Lane – I do not claim any ownership.

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_A very short chapter, which was overtaken by description – mainly of the clothes that characters are wearing. Yes, yes, I know. Sadly, this cannot be helped. Not to fear, though. I will post up the second part later on today, but that will probably be late at night. It might even border midnight. So, I wouldn't be too eager if I were you._

_Still, I hope this chapter brought you at least some contempt. I am looking back at my altered writing style...it is new, but I hope it doesn't disappoint you. More dramatic dialogue will be taking place in the next few chapters. This includes a little 'out of control' scene. :)_

_Review if you like it! Every word will be thoroughly appreciated!_

_**x Dark Lady x**_


	18. Party

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

Let's recap, shall we?

The Cullens decided to throw a Halloween party and invite everyone at school...sounds great, right? Not! Especially when you _aren't on the guest list_! Grrr...That made me so mad! But, in the end, thinks worked out...sort of. Laura and I got a ticket to the party – through none other than Daniel Jackson, who is my 'date' for the evening.

Yes, yes! Edward is going to regret crossing paths with me! (Insert: Evil laugh)

**(WARNING: Coarse language, and low-level swearing!)**

* * *

**Vote Count**

**Bella/Edward (Gradual) – 10  
Bella/OC – 3  
Undecided – 1**

_Voting is still open! Place your choices in – before it is too late! Otherwise, you could end up reading something you absolutely hate! Cheers..._

_I still can't believe I reached the 100 mark! Thank you sooo much, and as a token of my appreciation, here is my next chapter...I hope you like! :)_

* * *

**1 7 – P A R T Y**

"_Life may not be the party we hoped for, but while we're here we should dance."  
__**Halloween Special, Pt 2**_

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Men and woman alike, turned to stare in amazement as the couple descended the staircase. Many fan-girls and boys exchanged jealous looks with each other, their eyes burning holes of hatred into the walls. Yet, nobody could possibly be emitting as much loathing as a certain bronze-haired vampire.

Edward clenched his fists, as he glared at the brown haired boy who was currently latched onto _his _Bella. It took all his self-control not to leap on top of the _stupid idiot _and tear out his heart. If there was anybody who deserved to be Bella's _'second half' _it was him, not some _stupid, low-life, egotistical, self-absorbed, vain _soccer jock like him!

Alice, who had been trembling upon the arrival of Bella, bit her lip and ushered towards Edward. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently restraining his movement. Edward's nostrils flared in hatred – not towards Alice, but towards the person that had _dared take his Bella away from him. _The porcelain-skinned boy didn't even notice the object of his desires; cast a haughty glance at him.

He was too busy glowering at the person he had subconsciously dubbed his rival.

* * *

Luna – or as Edward called her, Bella – wasn't naive, nor was she absentminded. She knew that Edward was staring at her and at Daniel too. There was no doubt he'd be overwhelmed by jealousy, just like he was when Jacob danced with her at the prom. Luna mentally shook her head in disgust. _Honestly, he thinks he owns me or something._

The brunette looked down at her outfit, and smiled. Of course he would stare at her. Who wouldn't, especially with this dress? Her purse-full of cash had served her well. The gothic, black lace, corset-dress that she wore, clung to every one of her curves, and fitted in all the right places. The skirt barely covered her knees, and was decorated with layers of frills and lace. Around her neck, she wore an extravagant, black beaded necklace that resembled the medieval jewellery you could find on the Internet. Two, fake fangs and a heavy dose of mascara and eyeliner completed her dark appearance.

Luna looked down at her hands – which were covered with black, fingerless gloves. They were still intertwined with Daniel's. Luna bit her lip, and suddenly all her self-confidence left her. Looking at her fingers, which seemed to be moulded against Daniel's, it made her feel meek and queasy. Luna could feel her heart thudding painfully in her chest. _What if he thought this meant something more? What if he thinks we are...together? I went with him to get back at Edward...but...what if he actually _likes _me?_

_Do _I _like..._him_?_

Luna closed her eyes, and forced herself to think about Edward. The burning fire that fuelled her hatred towards him burned brighter than ever, and just as soon as it had disappeared, the proud sashay of her hips was back. Luna smiled, deviously as she caught a glimpse of a seething Edward, in the corner of her eyes.

Turning to Laura, subtly, Luna's lips parted, and it was almost like she was mouthing something to her red-haired friend. Laura's hand flew to her mouth, in a silent giggle, and just like that, a silent message was passed between the two female vampires.

_Eye of newt, and toe of frog, Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,  
For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. _**(1)**

A dark smirk found its way upon Luna's face.

* * *

Ellanora Iora was known around the school for her lack-of-emotion and cool exterior. She was practically a hard shell. She never laughed, she never got excited, she never cried... she was simply an impassive girl, whose father happened to own a great, big business firm. She was the sarcastic, snarky, rich, popular snob. At least, that was what everybody knew her as.

In reality, behind her skin, Ella was still a meek, young girl. She had driven herself into her facade, because acting...it was her only escape.

While Ellanora is a downright snob, Ella was, and still is, a child. A child that is scared...a child that is afraid of being alone...a child that craves comfort and love... a child that is insecure and sad... a child that hadn't gotten over the loss of her mother. The only person who had ever _truly_ cared for. Her mother...she was the person who would tuck her into bed, and play with her, even if she was sick...she was the person who would stay with her while her dad was on a business trip...she was the girl that would kiss her bruises and cheer her up when no-one else could... **(2)**

But she was also gone. Dead...buried...lost forever. Nobody had understood how she felt like. They were all falsely sympathetic. 'I heard your mother died in a fire – you're a lucky girl, Ellanora. Everything will be okay, you survived,' they'd say, 'I'm sorry for your loss, but you'll move on...she'll always be in your heart.'

They _didn't get it. _It didn't matter if she was in her heart or not, because Ella would _never _see her mother again. She would _never _be able to hear the soft jingle of her laugh. She would _never, ever _be able to look her Mother in the eye and tell her, 'I love you.'

Never. _Ever._

Nobody understood that. Nobody, except for Luna. When the brunette arrived at Tully, her eyes were full of hidden pain, and for a split second, Ellanora realised that she had met someone who had suffered and lost – _truly lost_ – like she had. It was in that moment, that she realised that she wasn't alone. And when Luna shook her hand, a feel of understanding passed through them. It was then, that the large shell that Ella had built around herself slowly began to crack.

Ella stared as Luna walked down the staircase with Daniel Jackson by her side. Everybody was still. The blonde looked down at her hands, her eyes fluttering closed. A hazy picture of her mum – _oh, her beautiful mum –_ flashed through her mind, and Ella took a deep breath, and smiled. _I know you'd want me to be happy...to be little old Ella. So...this is for you...Mom._

Ellanora stood on her tiptoes, ignoring Dria's startled look. She gestured towards Luna, "Hey Lu, Laura, it took you long enough! Bring Danny over here, so we can get this party on the road!"

And 'on the road' it went.

* * *

The party went by extremely fast.

After Ellanora had performed her little 'stunt' – for which Luna was eternally thankful for – everything had faded back into the party scene. All thoughts about Edward had completely vanished from Luna's mind, and she spent the rest of the night just having fun. Daniel did everything a perfect date would do – he fetched the drinks, he let her have first choice, he didn't complain about Luna's constant gossiping session – in fact, most of the time, he himself put in his own opinions.

She and Daniel danced several songs – most of them fast and hip-hop like, though there were a couple of slow dances, which seemed to put Luna's guilty conscious on edge. However, this was soon wiped away, when the rest of her friends decided it was time for the _'Sexy Six' _to hit the dance floor.

Laughing, Luna joined her friends in a small circle. The DJ whizzed the tracks around, and Luna smirked, pumping her hands to the music, and twisting her body in all sorts of positions. Dria, who was their 'dancer', joined her, and the two grooved to the music, their hair flying everywhere, and their smiles widening. **(3)**

Yes, Luna Black was having a_ wonderful_ time.

* * *

The party went by excruciatingly slow.

It was like suddenly his whole life was focused on glaring at the _stupid _Jackson-dude. It was bad enough seeing _his _Bella looking so beautiful, but being beyond his reach – _Damn you, Carlisle! – _but then, she had to tease him even further, by dancing with that...that _bastard. _She was acting like he was her _boyfriend._

Giving her dinner, acting all gentlemanly..._who did he think he was? _And...and Bella! She was giggling...and...and _flirting! _Like she actually _liked _him! Edward seethed, as he watched _his _Bella grinding against that...that _pervert..._acting like she was his _slut _or something. Just watching them two...it felt like every courteous, orthodox bone in his body was sucked out. Watching them two...

It was _sickening._

Yes, Edward Cullen was having a _horrible_ time.

* * *

Edward had been watching Luna the whole night, with shrewd eyes. He was looking for the perfect chance to corner her, and wheedle out the answers he so desperately needed. So far, it was impossible. Jackson seemed to be _everywhere. _Luna was _never_ alone. It was only when Daniel and Luna went to go fetch a few sodas from the kitchen, that he finally got his chance.

Deciding that he had better use this opportunity while it was still there, Edward clenched his fists, and briskly stalked towards where Luna was giggling with her friends. He stopped at the edge of the table. He nodded towards all of them, not bothering with his usual dashing smile, "Hello ladies. I was wondering if I could..._borrow_ Be- _Luna _for a second."

Luna barely acknowledged Edward, which made the latter's heart clench. One of the girls – the one with dark red-brown curls – wiggled her eyebrows, suggestively. Luna giggled and smacked her, softly. "Don't look at me like that, Syri."

Then she stood up, brushed her skirt, and winked, seductively at her friends. Then she spun on her heel, sashaying off, her hips jerking from side-to-side and her high-heeled boots clicking against the marble floor. She never looked back. Edward gaped at her retreating backside. Behind him, he could hear one of the girls laugh.

_Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble. _

**(4) **"If I were you," she suggested, "I would find her, before she decides to..._.lose you._"

* * *

Daniel brushed back his dark brown hair, as he followed a bouncy Laura into the kitchen. The beautiful red-head in front of him was humming under her breath, evidently in her own little dream-land. From what Luna had told him, she was probably dreaming of her newest novel. Everything about her screamed _'Bookworm'... _She was even dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, which she had claimed was her 'favourite fairytale'.

Shaking away his thoughts, the football captain flicked open the box of sodas, and he turned to Laura, "What do we get your friends back there?"

Laura blinked and then smiled, "Oh, right. Well, Dria loves lemonade, since it reeks of 'mystique'. Ella is all about the Sprite – it's neutral, she says – but Vyra prefers something preppy, like Coke and Syri loves anything bubbly and boy-related. I don't know how Fanta fits into that, but that is her fave. Luna and I – we don't 'do' sodas. Lu prefers something tasteless."

"Wow...you do know your friends well, don't you?" Daniel gaped, before he recovered. His shocked expression dissolved into a smirk, and he flicked open a can, flipping it in the air and catching it with one hand. "If you want to know, I prefer a good old Pepsi."

Normally, this was the part where the girls would latch onto him, gushing about how they adored Pepsi too, and giggling about Daniel's fancy trick, but not Laura. In fact, she completely ignored his latter comment, and looked at him, weirdly. "Of course I know my friends well. Who doesn't? Your best friends are supposed to be like your second family. That's what they are to me, especially Lu. We're like sisters. We're there for each other, forever and always."

Silence filled the kitchen, and for the first time in his life, Daniel Jackson smiled a genuine, _real_ smile.

* * *

"What do you want, Edward?" She spat out the words, while examining her manicured fingernails, bored. She had led Edward straight to an abandoned hallway, since she knew that if she went anywhere near a crowd...well, let's just say, she wouldn't be so 'in control' anymore. Luna smirked at the thought.

Edward sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you. We've been avoiding each other, and I was just..."

"Oh god," Luna sighed, "Spit it out. I don't have all day. If you remember, I have a _date _that is waiting for me."

The bronze-haired vampire's eyes flashed, but he forced himself to keep his cool. "Well, you see Bella," – he hurried on before Luna could correct him – "I thought that we should, you know, start over...because, I...you seem to hate me...and I don't want that, because, Bella, I...I love you...I have never stopped lov-"

Luna gritted her teeth, and she spun around, getting ready to leave. "I'm not going to even let you finish that sentence, understand? I. _Hate_. You. So _don't_ play with my emotions. _Good_bye."

Just as Luna was about to stalk out of the corridor, Edward pinned her to the wall, and before he realised what he was doing, his face was dangerously close to her. His golden eyes bore into hers, and for a second – _just a second_ – Luna felt her insides melt.

That was when Edward kissed her.

* * *

_Men say that in this midnight hour,  
The disembodièd have power  
To wander as it liketh them,  
By wizard oak and fairy stream. _

**(5) **The clock struck midnight, and anger bubbled inside Luna's core. The fire in her heart flickered, and hatred consumed her body, shattering her shields, and every ounce of control she had.

* * *

_For as children tremble and fear everything in the blind darkness,  
so we in the light sometimes fear what is no more to be feared,  
than the things children in the dark hold in terror and imagine will come true._

**(6) **Daniel laughed, while Laura smiled angelically at him. She opened her mouth to remark on Daniel's not-so-elegant comment, when suddenly she felt a stab in her heart. Laura whimpered and clutched her chest. Her head started to throb, and her body started to shake. Daniel gaped, shocked. He looked at her convulsing body, anxiously. "L-Laura? Are you okay?"

Laura didn't answer. She fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Her fingernails clung against her head, which felt like it was being sliced off. Daniel started to panic, and he fell to his knees, shaking Laura, urgently. The vampire's auburn hair fanned out behind her, as she rolled over from side-to-side, wheezing and screaming, silently.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. Laura's face went stoic, and she stopped shaking and jerking. Her eyes fluttered open, and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I thought you had a seizure or something. I panicked. Are you okay, Laura? What happened? Do you need anything?"

"Well," Laura's voice was like honey dipped in venom, **(7)** and it had a dangerous, deadly edge to it. It brought goosebumps to Daniel's skin. "I am rather..._thirsty_."

Her voice brought chilled Daniel's bones, and the young boy gripped the hem of his shirt, tighter. Finally, he looked up, and he bit back a gasp. He froze, as he took in the malicious smile that was carved into Laura's innocent face. Two, abnormally sharp canines glinted in the darkness, making Laura look like pure evil.

Laura fluttered her thick lashes, showing off her crimson red irises.

* * *

_Shadows of a thousand years rise again unseen,  
Voices whisper in the trees, "Tonight is Halloween!"_

* * *

**(1) **Luna's little 'message' does not belong to me. You probably recognise it. It is from William Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'.  
**(2) **If you are wondering why I put this in, it is because I am trying to prove that Luna's friends aren't all perfect...no-one is.  
**(3) **You can imagine this dance however you like, but I, for some reason, was imagining Tess Tyler's 'Too Cool'.  
**(4) **Shakespeare's 'Macbeth', yet again.  
**(5) **Written by William Motherwell**  
(6) **Titus Lucretius Carus [99-55 B.C.], De Rerum Natura, bk. III, l. 87  
**(7) **My friend came up with this...hehe... :)

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_I absolutely love the bit at the end...can you just imagine Laura, sitting on the floor, in her Little Red Riding hood costume, her auburn curls flying everywhere, looking up, innocently with red eyes? Oh, that would be sooooo evil!_

_Well, anyway. I abruptly switched my styles in this chapter...so yeah...anyway, hope you like this chapter. I hope it makes up for my crappy attempt at Chapter 16. :)_

_Review if you like it! The more reviews I get, the faster the 'Aftermath' will be posted up! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! (I can't believe I got to the 100 mark! Wow!)_

_Happy Halloween!_

_**x Dark Lady x**_


	19. Reason

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul**_

Yeah. The whole 'crashing the party' scheme didn't go as planned. I ended up in a lot of trouble. An on top of that, my best friend, **Laura** is in worse trouble! She could lose control if I didn't get a grip of things...

Hope you enjoy the 18th instalment in my saga! 3

**Laura's Playlist:** I Won't Apologize** – **Selena Gomez

* * *

_Luna/Edward – 12  
Luna/OC – 4  
Undecided – 1_

The poll is STILL open. Yes, you can still vote people. Not for long though. This is your last opportunity to vote. If nobody wants to change their minds, I'll have to put it forth as a Bella/Edward. Oh, and yes, everyone who chose 'OC'...um, don't hate me for this chapter. It might contain some minor Daniel bashing.

* * *

**Dedication:  
**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, **Laura**, who has been having a horrible week.  
So, I made you this little chapter to cheer you up. Love you, xx.

* * *

**1 8 – R E A S O N**

"_The heart has reasons that reason does not understand."  
__**A Sense of Song, Pt 1**_

I cocked my head, and watched Daniel from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, a horrified look plastered across his face. He tried to head towards the ebony door that separated the kitchen from the dining room, but before he could even move an inch, I was behind him. My fangs slipped out of my pink lips, and my mouth curled up into a smile. Daniel's eyes widened as a wave of fear washed over him. He grabbed a nearby can and, on impulse, he threw it at her.

My smirk widened, and I caught it with one hand. I threw it in the air, and it flipped several times, before I caught it with my other hand. I turned it over with two fingers and pouted playfully. "Aw, Danny, don't you know that I _hate _Pepsi." **(1)**

My voice was frigid and cold and it brought shivers to Daniel's spine. I licked my licks in satisfaction, and I stalked forward. I pinned Daniel up against the pantry door, and my fingers clamped themselves onto his neck. He stared at me and whimpered, "W-Why are you doing this Laura? S-snap out of it! Y-You're acting like you're actually going to kill me or something."

I laughed, but unlike the laugh that Daniel had witnessed before, it was a dark laugh. One that was cold and coloured with sadistic pleasure. I dug my nails into his neck further, drawing more blood. My nostrils flared as the scent of blood filled my nose. I leaned forward, letting my breath tickle his neck, "You still haven't figured out what I am, have you?"

Daniel's shook his head, frantically. All his 'cool composure' had left him. He looked scared out of his wits. I lifted my head a little, and my curls brushed against his nose. I caressed his face with one finger, and hissed into his ear. "I'll give you a hint – _Va...m...pi...re."_

The words slipped from my mouth like silk. Daniel's breathing quickened, and he clenched his fists. Small beads of sweat dribbled down from his forehead. His words were ragged, but he managed to force them out, "Who are you?"

"I am Laura Elizabeth Sivekhics, vampire of the Black Coven," My tongue ran across the back of my teeth, anticipating the result of what was to come. I peeked at him, through my curls and winked, seductively. I pressed my body closer to him, until our faces were almost touching. His face turned pink. My fingers traced his muscular chest.

"But," All traces of seductiveness disappeared, and I looked up, my gaze dark and furious, "You used to call me...Libby."

* * *

**You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me. **

**I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies. **

_Annie turned and eyed me with shrewd eyes, "So this is your girlfriend, Daniel?"_

_I fidgeted under her serious gaze, but all my nervousness faded away when Daniel pulled me closer to him. My heart melted as he kissed my hair, "Yup, and she's the best girlfriend in the world. Annie, meet Libby Seven."_

**It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.**

_My smile faltered slightly, "My name's Lau-"_

**Can she say the same thing?**

_Daniel looked at his watch, "Well, I'd better be going then. Goodbye Annie."_

_Annie ran up to him, and hugged him. " 'Bye Danny, remember that Mum invited you to the ball tonight, okay? You promised you'd come."_

"_Of course I'll come," Daniel laughed, and kissed her cheek._

"_Come on, Libby, I'll show you my make-up collection! And then we can celebrate with a round of Pepsi! Daniel told me it's your favourite," Annie giggled, almost like her personality had taken a 180. I was dragged away to her room, without any questions. _

_I laughed a high-pitched, fake giggle, "Great! I love Pepsi!" Behind me, Daniel exited the room, not even bothering to say goodbye. Ten minutes later, I sat on Annie's bed, watching her twirl around in fancy dresses. Dresses I could not afford._

"_I don't like Pepsi," I looked down at my hands, and whispered, "And my name isn't Libby. It's Laura."_

**I guess this is good-bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.) **

**I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way. **

_I sat in my room, curled up on my bed, tears streaming down my face. My small room – my parents couldn't afford anything more than a modest one-storey house – seemed even smaller today. My mascara blurred as I looked outside at the cloudy sky, thinking about the person who I was crying over. The person..._

He probably isn't even thinking about me, _I thought with a choked sob. _He's probably with Annie.

**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am. **

Should I go back? _I hugged my knees to my chest. _I'll say sorry – and we'll be together again, right? It's just a misunderstanding. I love him. I love Daniel.

_I looked down at my fingers. _No, no! I wouldn't apologize! It wasn't my fault! He deserved it!

_I let out a strangled cough, and rubbed my eyes. _But then, why do I feel like someone has thrown a needle in my heart?

**No, no. **

"_I'm sorry, Libby babe, but I have to cancel our date," Daniel said, an apologetic smile on his face, "I promised Leo that I would take the day off to go to the arcade with him."_

_I gave him a meek grin, "its okay. I know how close you guys are."_

**Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.**

_The truth was that I was feeling a little jealous. Every time we had a date, Daniel always cancelled it. Ever since the new guy – Leo – had come into town, Daniel had been spending a lot of time with him...I didn't know what to think anymore._

**But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and **

_I trailed after Daniel, worriedly. I ducked behind a tree as I watched him creep into a deserted alley. I wrinkled my brow. _Why was he going there? _I scratched my arm, and tip-toed to the entrance, and discreetly peeped into the alley._

**I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me. **

_I bit back a gasp. There they were. Daniel and...Annie. My 'best friend' and 'boyfriend' were locked in a furious lip-lock, and their hands were all over each other, in a moment of intense passion. Tears prickled in the corner of my eyes._

**(I don't even want to be her.)**

_I turned around and ran all the way home._

**I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way. **

_My mother came into the room, only to see me in front of the fireplace, a picture of Daniel and myself in front of me. Mother put a hand on my shoulder, "We've received news. A major company in England has offered your dad a job. A job...that pays a lot. More than seven times what he earns now."_

_She expected me to protest, to defiantly speak about how much I loved Australia._

_I didn't say a word._

**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. **

_Two manicured fingers positioned themselves at the top of the photograph. I closed my eyes. _I have to do it. I have to get rid of my past._ With a deep breath, I opened my lids, and in one swift movement, I ripped the picture in half. I glared at the shreds, "My name is not Libby. It is Laura."_

**But, I won't apologize for who I am. **

"_Goodbye Daniel." I dropped the photograph into the fire. _I hate you.

_And as I left the room, the flames licked up my last lingering memories of Daniel._

* * *

"L-Libby?" Daniel stammered, "No. No. You're not Libby! You don't even look like-"

I cocked my head, and stuck out my lower lip, mockingly. "What? I don't look like _your_ Libby? Your ugly, stupid, insignificant Libby?"

Daniel gaped, and I smirked, and used one finger to tilt his chin up, "At that time, I couldn't fathom why you chose her over me. But, now, I get it. I was 14. I was naive; I wasn't ready for a relationship. I was unstable. I was young. To you, it was all a game. But, guess what?"

**I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I am stronger than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.) **

I moved my face forward, and against his will, I kissed him.

It was a nice kiss – it wasn't like the sweet ones we had shared when I was still 'Libby'. It was hardly passionate either. It was dominant and rough. It was filled with revenge and hate, and years of painful memories. It wasn't tender – it was filled with dark lust and hidden seductiveness. It was like a Master claiming her slave. Like a vixen and her victim.

Like a vampire claiming her prey.

**I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am. **

I pulled back, and wiped my lips, delicately. I smirked at him, my eyes glowing. Daniel looked dazed – I guess he had never kissed a vampire of my calibre before – and this only made my sinister smile widen. I moved closer to his neck, almost gently.

**I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
Why should I apologize,  
No, I won't apologize for who I am**

"To me, this is just a game," I whispered, letting my fangs graze the side of his neck. "I'm the queen, and you're the king." **(2)**

Then, without a second thought, I bit into his neck. My teeth pierced through his skin, ripping apart the fragile layer. His eyes widened and I clamped my hand over his mouth, preventing him from screaming. A look of permanent fear was carved into his face, making me shiver in delight. I pushed my canines in further, and sucked in a breathed, relaxing as the taste of rich, fresh blood coursed through my veins. The sweet liquid gushed down my throat, making me feel fluttery. My red eyes turned a shade brighter, and as I savoured the scarlet liquid – like melted chocolate – I felt the 'nice' side of me being pushed further away, and my unlocked strength being slowly unveiled.

I let go of Daniel, letting him slump down to the ground. I looked down at his pathetically weak body, blood trickling from my white canines. I smirked, darkly.

"_Check_mate."

* * *

**(1) **In case you haven't realised, this relates to Chapter 17, where Daniel says he 'loves Pepsi'.  
**(2) **I chose 'King' instead of 'Pawn', because Daniel is a male, and in chess, the King can't do much, and if the King dies, the whole game is lost. So think of chess...as Daniel's life. If the king is gone, so is he.

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_I actually didn't intend to write a chapter until next week, once I recovered from my sickness, but I was listening to a random mix I found on my computer, and I found this song. Then my biffle e-mailed me, sounding all upset and frustrated. In a way, this is sort of symbolic. __**Laura**__ (she's the amazing girl who inspired the character in this story, by the way) think of it this way: Daniel is your problems, and you're killing him. Cheer up, honey. Everything will be okay in the end. xx_

_As for the rest of you, cheers! Have a wonderful day and remember to leave me a loooovely review. This chapter and the next chapter are 'song' chapters...you'll see what I mean. ;) Sorry for all the blood in this chapter, but my penname is 'Dark Lady' for a reason, y'know!_

_Also a few __VERY IMPORTANT NOTES; _This is your very last opportunity to vote. So, if you have something you want to say, say it, before it is too late!

'_Til next time, everyone! 3_

_**x Dark Lady x**_


	20. Fault

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

My life after the Quileute's deaths – they were filled with emotional trauma, and days of boredom. Then I – **Luna Black** – came into Tully, and things seemed a little brighter. Even with the Cullen's around; it was always a test of how far I could mess with them. I was in control – nobody could take that away from me.

But now, things have gone _out of_ control.

**Luna's Playlist: **All Your Fault – The Plain White T's

* * *

**IMPORTANT:  
Poll Votes **

I can't believe it! It's a tie! A tie! Here are the final votes:

**B (Edward x Bella/Luna, Gradual) – **15  
**D (Bella/Luna x OC) – **15

Oh god. Now I'm in a pickle. What on earth am I going to do? Someone – S.O.S. here! TT_TT  
Until then...I guess the vote is going on for another chapter.  
Sigh... well, I was debating on whether to put the BxE elements in this chapter or not, but in the end, I decided I'll put them in. But, I can always pass them off as a moment of desperation if the polls end up as Luna/Bella with an OC.

**Please vote, so that I can settle this poll once and for all. :)**

* * *

**1 9 – F A U L T**

"_No one is willing to acknowledge a fault in himself when a more agreeable motive can be found for the estrangement of his acquaintances."  
__**A Sense of Song, Pt 2**_

The kiss was rough, but as Edward became more aware of what he was doing, it softened into a tender lip-lock. As his cold lips embraced mine, I let myself submit to the tingles of pleasure I was getting, and for a minute, I wasn't Luna Black, I was Bella Swan, and my life was a fairytale of true love.

But, fairytales don't exist, and reality came crashing in all too soon.

* * *

_"Bella, I _don't want you_ to come with me."  
"You… don't… want me?"  
"_No_."  
"...I'm…_tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. _I am not human_."  
"Don't do this."  
"You're not good for _me_, Bella."  
"I promise that this will be the _last time_ you'll see me...it will be as if I'd _never existed._"  
"...You're _human_..."  
"...But __my __kind… we're _very_ easily _distracted_."  
"Goodbye Bella."_

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. _Bella.

**(New Moon, by Stephenie Meyer)**

* * *

_I couldn't even describe the pain I was in. I felt her teeth rip my skin open, and felt the venom drip into my insides. I could vaguely see a large figure tackle Victoria, and I hoped desperately that it was Edward, but in no avail. I could feel the venom rush through my body; I could feel my skin being twisted and turned. It felt like every inch of my body was on fire._

_I screamed as the sensation covered my arms. As each flame licked up my body, my screams got louder. My blood boiled underneath my skin, and my bones re-arranged themselves. I could feel my skin charring, and the fire spread across my legs, eating up every inch of my flesh. It found itself up to my face and I screeched, clawing the invisible fire that burned my face. My eyes blurred over and my screams got louder and louder. He wasn't coming. Edward wasn't coming. It was his fault I was in this mess. I was going to die. Because of him._ Edward wasn't coming.

**(Blue Moon, Chapter 1: Change)**

* * *

_I could hear the voices around me, but I couldn't see anything. The tell tale sound of footsteps clattered around me, and a serene voice drifted across in the wind._

"Let us commend Isabella Marie Swan to the mercy of God."

_The man kept on talking, his voice solemn. In the distance, I could hear several heart-breaking sobs. The prayers continued and I wondered exactly why this man was droning on, despite the peoples' obvious distress._

_I could feel myself being lowered onto something. I didn't know what – the world was still blank to me, but it was soft, almost like a bed made purely of feathers. In the background I could hear someone crying, "Bella, Bella! Why Bella?"_

_It was Charlie. Internally, my mouth turned. Why was Charlie wailing? And…was that…was that Jacob? The guy I had shamelessly flirted with on the beach? But…why where they mourning? I was right here. It wasn't like I was dead or anything. I just couldn't open my eyes._

"We therefore commit Isabella Marie Swan's body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

_The voice became clearer, and suddenly I realized what exactly was happening._

_I was dead._

**(Bella's Funeral, Missing Memory from Chapter 1: Change)**

* * *

**You had your chance  
there's no reason to cry about it now  
You changed your plans  
hope that's still more important to you now  
No, I don't wanna talk**

**You better know that this is all your fault  
I hope you know that this is all your fault**

Bella – that was all I was to him. Isabella Swan, the innocent girl from Forks. Why didn't he understand? I had changed. I wasn't naive, I wasn't sweet, I wasn't clueless and I sure as hell wasn't the angel he remembered me as. My eyes burned painfully, and I ripped my lips from his. Ignoring the slight stab of loss, I glared at him.

"You...you bastard!" I shouted, clenching my fists. Without a second thought, I slapped his face. "You fucking bastard!"

I punctuated each word with a hard, brutal slap. I stepped back, breathing heavily. My nostrils flared, "How...how dare you! Do you think you can just come and...and kiss me?"

Edward looked hurt, but that didn't stop him from saying, "But you liked it. Don't deny it, Bella. Otherwise you would have broken it off sooner."

**You can't look back  
all that shit doesn't matter anymore  
You're way off track**

Somewhere, deep inside of me, I knew that there was some hidden attraction I harboured for Edward. That was what had sparked up, when he had kissed me. But I wasn't going to become an obsessed lovesick teenager; much less was I going to admit _that_ to _him_!

**You better know that this is all your fault  
I hope you know that this is all your fault  
You better know that this is all your fault  
I hope you know that this is all your fault**

But before I could show him how much I hated (strongly dislike was too a subtle word) a strong, sweet smell tainted the air. My nostrils flared, and I gripped Edward's jacket, tightly. When I looked at him, all my dignity had vanished. "Edward! That...that's blood! Daniel's blood!"

Edward's own eyes widened, and he clasped his hand over mine. For once, I didn't protest, but instead, I followed him through the winding hallways of Cullen Manor, and straight to the direction of the scent. On the way, the rest of the Cullen's (excluding Jasper, who was still wary around blood and Rosalie, who insisted she was there to manage the guests) caught up with us. They didn't acknowledge me, except for Rebecca and Natasha, who gave me a quick nod.

I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or simply offended, so I settled for my usual indifference.

As we neared the source of the blood – the kitchen – my heart sank. I knew that whatever had happened, it wasn't good. Somehow, I could just...tell...that if I stepped through the threshold of the kitchen, my life would take a 180. But I had to. I couldn't just let Daniel die! Whatever had happened to him, it wasn't natural. _No one_ could be drained of so much blood, not that quickly!

I stepped forward, ignoring Edward's shocked looks (the 'old Bella' would leave all the fighting to him, I thought, distastefully) and turned the doorknob. Whatever I expected to lay behind the wall, it wasn't what found me.

Daniel was on the floor, clutching his throat. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, and blood was splattered across his chest. Blood trickled down his chin, and his face was as white as the walls of the kitchen. And above him, stood a red head girl with golden eyes and a horrified expression. Her hands cupped her pink lips, and red liquid poured from in between her fingers. She looked up at Bella, her shoulder trembling.

Laura. That was Laura. I stepped back..._What had happened to her?_

The rest of the Cullen's appeared from behind me, and they all had equally surprised expression. Even from the little they knew of Laura, they couldn't believe that she had done this on purpose. My best friend shivered and turned to me, fearfully, "L-Lu...I-I don't know what happened! I-I was just talking to him...a-and then I felt l-like I hated everything...a-and...oh! I didn't mean it! I-"

**Why do you think about it?  
Why do you sing about it?  
Why do you care at all?  
Man, I don't know what I can say  
it's like she can't appreciate me  
And it makes me feel so goddamn small  
I try to tell you, but I've got no voice  
and you won't listen, so I have no choice  
It's time for you to move on without me**

"Laura," I croaked out, "Laura, its okay-"

Evidently, Laura didn't hear me, as she was still blubbering on, "-it was horrible...I didn't know what I was doing...i-it was like s-some shield around me just broke...a-and-"

"Shield!" I gasped. My hand flew to my mouth, "Oh my god – the shield! When Edward kissed me," – Alice's eyes widened, both in confusion and awe – "My shields deactivated, and I forgot to put them back on you! Oh my god! Laura, it's my fault! I'll put them back on, and everything will be okay!"

It was in desperation that I envisioned the silvery shield and brought them back around Laura, ignoring the latter's meek protests. I didn't want to lose her, like I had lost so many others. But it was my brash behaviour that made the mistake, because when I opened my eyes again, the Cullen's (who, until then, had wisely decided that it was a Black-Coven-Matter) had lowered them into a defensive stance. I turned around to see why they would –

Laura. My mouth swung open. Laura...she wasn't...Laura. She had the same structure and posture, and her hair was as fiery as ever. But, gone was the sweet smile that she always carried...it was replaced by a dark smile, and two crimson red eyes.

My breathing became heavier...I had been in this position before. Only, before, it hadn't been me against my coven member. It had been me against...

_Victoria._

It was then that I realised that this wasn't Laura, and that she had had a good reason for refusing the protection of the shields. My shields prevented anything from coming into them, preserving the human qualities...preventing anything from interfering. The truth dawned on me, and I made eye contact with the bloodthirsty vampire in front of me.

I was looking into the face of a devil.

A devil that _I _had imprisoned inside Laura's body.

A devil that was now in full control.

**Just don't forget that this is all  
All your fault  
All your fault**

* * *

A thin smirk stretched across her face, one so creepy, that it looked like someone had stuck a knife in her skin, and carved the twisted-looking curve. The aura around her even reeked of danger. The vampire laughed a high-pitched giggle. Her voice was tainted with sadistic pleasure and hidden bloodlust, and it made Edward grip onto me, protectively.

I didn't shake him off. I was too focused on Laura, who was now speaking in a voice that was eerily familiar, "Tch, tch. You should've known better, Bella. You've just sealed your, and everyone else's fate. Carved it in stone, you might say."

The Cullen's exchanged worried and bewildered looks, but this only served to make Laura more satisfied, as she snorted, "Ha! They don't even get it. Well, Cully-wullies...your precious Bella has just granted you all a death wish...haven't you realised? One newborn against you lot of 'duffers? A piece of cake...just like...Danny here." Laura kicked his body with the sole of her heeled boots.

Then she turned to us, and cocked her head, "What? Nothing to say? You're not even going to attack?" – she pouted – "Oh well...I guess I'll have to go somewhere with...more entertainment."

**You can't come back  
things could never be the same as before  
Can't have me anymore  
You say I'm going nowhere  
and that's what makes me keep dreaming  
You wish I would just shut up  
and that's what makes me keep screaming  
You tell me to watch my step  
instead, I'm falling out of love  
I thought you were all that I had  
but without you I've got it all**

Laura let out another laugh and I opened my mouth to say something (Anything!) but no words came out. It was Natasha that broke the silence, "Why are you doing this?"

Alice stared at her in shock, but she didn't say a word. Emmett, on the other hand, was silently figuring out tactics to attack, and Edward had his face scrunched up. He was trying to read Laura's mind. Rebecca looked at Laura, in disbelief, "I know vampires have bad sides, but you? Laura?"

Laura's amused expression vanished, and she growled, "I have no use for stammering idiots with insignificant power. I would kill myself if I let my time be wasted by pathetic hooligans with no skills whatsoever. So, here...I take my leave."

She shot me a meaningful glare, before she turned on her heel, and jumped out the window. The glass shattered into millions of pieces, and they fell in a scattered mess around me. I stood, paralysed with uncertainty. Then, everything came crashing back down. All the fear, all the sorrow, all the mourning...everything.

I fell to my knees, crying out dry, empty tears. _Laura...oh, Laura! I'm so sorry...what did I do? Oh god...oh fucking god..._

Edward knelt down beside me, and he put a hand around my shoulder. I buried my head into his chest, sobbing my heart out. Finally, I looked up, and made eye-contact with him. His burnt amber eyes bored into my soul, and I looked down at my hands.

"Bella," his voice was soft, almost cautious.

My fingers clenched, and I looked at them with bleary eyes. I punched him in the chest, over and over again. My voice was croaky from all my crying, and if I weren't a vampire, there would've been tears streaming down my pale cheeks. "It's your entire fault...if you didn't...now...Laura...your fault...me...I...I hate you! _I hate you_!"

Edward pulled me closer, and murmured in my hair, "its okay. Just let it all out...Luna."

**It's all your fault  
All your fault  
You better know that this is all your fault  
I hope you know that this is all your fault**

* * *

I don't know what happened that day.

Perhaps my emotions had piled up on me, and in my despair, I sook out any comfort I could get. Maybe. Because, right then, I didn't care who we were. I needed someone to hug me, to tell me it'll be okay. I needed someone to cry to.

I knew that when it all ended, I would go back to being Luna, and him, Edward. I'd be the snobby ex-girlfriend, and he, the desperate vampire vying for my attention. I'd go back to hating him, and I'd pretend that this had never happened.

But, I didn't care. I needed someone to help me get over my barrier of pain, from losing Laura.

And Edward...he was just _there_.

**Why do you think about it?  
Why do you sing about it?  
Why do you care at all?  
Man, I don't know what else to say  
it's like she can't appreciate the things  
She knows will make her feel so tall**

* * *

**I try to tell you, but I've got no voice  
and you won't listen, so I have no choice  
It's time for you to move on without me  
Just don't forget that this is all your fault**

Alice was hesitant to break up Edward's twisted comfort session, but she did so anyway. She cleared her throat, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Almost instantly, I shot up from Edward's arms. Alice was crouched down next to Daniel, her hand on her chest. "I'm no Carlisle, but I know enough to find out what's wrong with him."

She turned to Rebecca and silently prodded her to keep going. Rebecca rolled her eyes, and turned to me, her eyes sympathetic. It was as if she was saying that she knew how I felt. "Laura bit him. Normally, it would be able to be sucked out, but she bit him on the neck, which is dangerously close to his heart. The venom has already spread too far. It has also temporarily damaged his voice box."

Natasha looked down, her blonde hair falling to her eyes. She traced the side of Daniel's face with her finger, "The process has already started – any more venom and it would have killed him. No, he won't die. But..."

**(All your fault)  
(All your fault)  
(All your fault) Yeah yeah yeah!  
(All your fault)**

I looked down at Daniel, who stared back at me with lifeless eyes. _I had been like that once, _I realised. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and even though I knew the answer, I asked, "But?"

Emmett spoke, in a serious tone (which was rare for him), "He will become a vampire."

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Took me a while, but I finally got the next chapter up. This is mainly due to my lack-of-finding-a-song. I made it longer, as an apology? Anyway, I can't believe the amount of response I got! And the polls...they've just killed me. 15-15. A tie! A TIE! Oh god. TT^TT ...Sniffle._

_By the way – just a note, there is no way I'm going to let this story finish off with a telltale happy ending, where Bella and Edward end up together, get Renesmee and live happily ever after. It might be moderately happy, and Bella and Edward might end up together (Renesmee won't happen...obviously)...but there will be angst! Mwahahhaaaa. Just thought you'd like to know. ^^_

_I've very sketchily planned the next chapter, and I know roughly what's going to happen, but this depends on how twist-y I am. (Like, when I first wrote this, nowhere did I think I was going to add in Daniel. And I don't even think Laura was on the agenda. Or Rebecca-Taylor/Natasha. Errr... *sweat drops*)_

_Review, please! I'll give you cookies!_

_Yours Truly,  
Dark Lady x_


	21. Support

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

Hm, is a recap really necessary? Frankly, I think I just want to forget about the emotional trauma that occurred...

_**This chapter is written in 3rd Person POV.**_

* * *

**Winner of the Poll:  
**_Bella/Luna x Edward  
_Gradually

(This generally means, that Luna will definitely have her revenge, but Edward will also get his Bella back.)

* * *

**2 0 – S U P P O R T**

"_The probability that we may fail in the struggle ought not to deter us from the support of a cause we believe to be just."_

It hadn't taken her long to get to the European country. She already knew the whereabouts of the place she was seeking. Though she had never been there, personally, the exact location was built into the side of her brain, but the intricacies of how it got there...that was something too insignificant for her to bother with. She wasn't a researcher, but rather a fighter.

Waving away her thoughts, she breezed past the many forests that created the green canopy of protection around the town. When she reached the large, brass gates, she only took a moment to check her reflection, before primly stalking forward, and into the abyss of night.

* * *

By the time the sun had risen the next day, all the traces of the Halloween Party had been cleared. The only room that had remained untouched was the kitchen, which was heavily guarded by a serious of supernatural protection. One so strong, that a single vampire could not get past it, as the different powers was so different from each other.

Meanwhile, the rest of the household was filled with a sombre atmosphere. Most of the night had been spend in a desperate struggle to calm both Luna and Daniel down. A whole wing was set aside for Daniel, as the rest of the occupants – particularly Rosalie – refused to have to listen to the incessant screams of a meek teen.

Edward had only responded to this, by narrowing his eyes, and had promptly thrown Rosalie from the wing, and had roughly demanded that Emmett 'better watch what his wife said'. Luna had shot him a mildly grateful look, but then had returned to boring holes in the wall, refusing to open up to anybody.

Laura's sudden personality change had serious repercussions. Alice had been plagued my emotion. She had witnessed Laura torturing Daniel. The moment the clock had struck midnight, it was like a large block had been removed, and the images had all rushed to her head at once. She hadn't been able to comprehend much, as most of the scenes were blurred by the image of a phoenix burnt onto red satin.

But now, when she analysed through them, she could pick out the clear warning points. Though, in reality, she could not have done anything, Alice felt that she was partially guilty for the pain that Daniel was going through. And the fact that Luna was constantly throwing her hateful looks only broke her heart that much more.

Emmett had problems coming to terms with the issue. Everything was just going so fast. Once upon a time, he had made a promise to himself, to always look on the bright side, because God would protect anyone in danger (Emmett's prime example, was the vicious grizzly that had attacked him. In his eyes, Rosalie was his angel, descended from heaven) but even he had trouble keeping up a smile.

He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Luna constantly spoke about shields, and she and Laura had always acted like they knew something that they didn't. The only information that they knew about Luna's life as a vampire, was that she grew up with the Blacks, and that she loathed them beyond comprehension. He often found himself staring out the window, in frustration.

He wanted to help Luna, to be her 'big brother' once again. But, how was he supposed to do that, when she wouldn't let anyone in?

Rosalie, on the other hand, was furious with Luna. Why didn't the stuck-up girl understand? Rosalie had missed the brat (though not much, she had to admit), and her whole family had wept over her for year! Yet, the stupid girl kept putting on some sort of 'you all abandoned me' sympathy act!

Somehow, she managed to twist everything around, like a backstabbing traitor. Not to mention, her precious Em had been torn by Luna's blatant snubbing! Then, she had staged that stupid theatrics with her friend ("That Sivekhics girl betraying Black," Rosalie scoffed, "What a laugh.") and had grabbed all the attention – _and _the spotlight! Now, everyone was all concerned about Luna's fake-depressed mood!

Rosalie liked things orderly – every day, everything would be perfect. _Nothing_ would go out of order, _nothing_ would surprise her..._nothing _would come up and tear up her whole entire life like it was some...paper!

Yes, Rosalie was pissed.

Jasper, of course, wasn't angry. In fact, he wasn't even capable of being angry, as he was currently locked up in his room, going crazy over the smell of blood.

Ever since Bella's supposed death, Jasper's fits of bloodlust had become less frequent. It was almost like the side that harnessed the wild creature inside, had been taken from Bella upon her official welcome into the Cullen family. With her 'death', he had thought that it had died with her, but now he realised how stupid his theory was. Luna – or Bella, or whatever – was not his mind-healer.

The truth was: Jasper had simply gotten used to blood. Of course, it was hard to 'get used' to it, after practically living his second life in a room filled with the scent of the red liquid, but after the influence of Bella, he had calmed down. When Bella died, he had felt so guilty, like it was _his _fault that they had left her unprotected, that he had found himself disgusted by his Inner Vampire, and had unknowingly repelled it.

But, not even pure will could stop the burning in his throat. The kitchen had been locked, to be investigated for evidence, or trails. Nothing had been emptied or cleaned – not even the blood. To have embraced the 'dark side' (even if it was only for a while) and to be able to not act up at the enticing odour would be a great feat.

And, simply put, Jasper didn't have the power.

The worst bit was that they had no help whatsoever. Carlisle and Esme were away, and they were completely and utterly alone.

* * *

By the time Daniel had finally regained consciousness; Luna was already packed up, and was at the door the next morning. Of course, as the occupants in the house _didn't_ sleep, it didn't take long for them to rush down to see what was going on. (This total did not include Jasper, who was still in his self-confinement) The realisation that Luna was leaving, taking Daniel with her, was met by many outraged gasps.

"What?" Edward cried, "You can't leave! You only just got here."

Luna rolled her eyes, "It was never my home to begin with, so I have no qualms of running all the way to Vietnam, if that is my wish."

"But," Alice looked down at her hands, before making eye contact with Luna, "If you insist upon your departure, at least leave Daniel in our care. He will be in better hands here, especially when Carlisle returns. Between us, we have much more experience with vampires."

There was a brief silence in the room, in which there were many reproachful looks directed towards Alice. When Luna finally spoke, it was in a cold, frigid tone, "Yes, but as Laura bit him, he is my responsibility. And I am quite sure that Daniel would rather be a member of the Black Coven, than be forced to socialise with people who he doesn't even know."

Daniel, who had been fighting an internal struggle between Vampire and Human, blinked in surprise. Then he turned to Laura, and cracked a half-hearted smile, and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, no offence, but the only thing I know about you, is that you're vamps, and that doesn't tell me much. I've known Lu for a while now."

That was a lie, and both Luna and Daniel knew it. Of course, they had spoken to each other quite a few times, especially when Syrian's new crush was on the footy team (which was often), but they had never actually considered each other friends. But, they both knew that if worst came to worst, the 'brief conversations' could be easily passed off as 'knowing each other since forever'.

Edward looked slightly wounded at that, but before he could say anything, Emmett cut in, "Yes, of course, but don't you think that you should at least wait for Carlisle?"

"Yes, someone _qualified_," Rosalie snapped.

Luna ignored the blonde (whom she dubbed as 'The Screechy Bitch'...of course, this was one of her less vulgar nicknames for Rosalie) and replied with a stiff, "No."

"Now, if you don't mind, I shall take my leave," she nodded to all of them, and smiled at the Gryffin twins, who were silently communicating with each other, "It was nice meeting you, Rebecca, Natasha."

Only the twins caught the double meaning to Luna's words. Nobody, but them, knew of their secret visits to Luna's house. At first it had started off as an apology for their family's behaviour, but slowly, it had grown into something akin to friendship, and the twins could often be found at Luna's house, in the company of either Laura (neither of them could believe that Laura had pulled such a stunt, and they suffered the same as Luna, but to a much lesser extent, as they had only lost their parents, as opposed to Luna's whole coven), or the brunette vampire herself.

Then, as Luna turned to follow Daniel out the door, something that none of the Cullen's would have ever predicted, happened...

Natasha couldn't take it. She had endured the company of the Cullen's, only because of the fact that Carlisle had been there. The same could be said for her sister. If it were not for Carlisle's wisdom, and Esme's affection, they would have left a long time ago. And, now, they were presented with the perfect opportunity to do so, and she knew that Rebecca would never let it slide past. And neither would she.

So, with a cry of 'Wait,' Natasha ran to Luna's side, proclaiming that she was going with her. Rebecca soon sauntered to her side, and had acknowledged Luna with a cocky smirk. Luna, at first, was a bit wary, and she looked at both of them with concerned eyes, "Are you sure?"

Rebecca and Natasha exchanged looks, and the light twin giggled, "Of course we're sure! We're right beside you, Luna!"

A small smirk etched its way onto Luna's face, and the vampire girl bowed, "Welcome to the Black Coven then."

"Rebecca! Natasha!" Rosalie shouted, her eyes blazing, "What do you think you're doing?"

Alice's eyes were bleary with sadness. She didn't look up, but only responded with a soft, barely audible warning, "Rosalie."

Rosalie looked furious, but Emmett put a calming hand on her shoulder, as he too, looked towards the twins, mournfully. Luna ignored them all, and watched the resigned Edward from the corner of her eye. His face made him look like he was finally defeated and Luna could see every one of his 145 years, clearly. For a moment, Luna felt a pang of sympathy (though, later, she put her pride first, and declared it as pity for the man) but she quickly brushed it away.

She tipped her head, one last time, and disappeared from the archway, followed by Natasha. They both waited, a couple of feet from the door, for Rebecca to appear, but it appeared that she had one last thing to say to the Cullen's.

"Hm, what do I say to my ex-family?" Rebecca pondered, mockingly. She cocked her head, and grinned, "Well, I'll see you lot in hell."

Then, she made an exaggerated motion of licking her lips. Her eyes were gleaming, and she looked eerily like a wild predator. The lip-licking was soon accompanied by a sly wink **(Becky Vo's Paedophile Move TM ****- **_**all rights belong to RPV, you sick-minded girl ^^)**_before she left the Victorian-styled house, leaving a shocked group of vampires, in a dark room (which, to Rosalie's annoyance, Rebecca had twiddled with, before she had left), trying to comprehend why exactly such a move could affect them so much.

Meanwhile, Luna was trying very hard not to bang her head on the wall, as Rebecca gleefully recounted the tale to her bright-eyed twin, and the extremely eager Daniel.

What exactly had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The blonde girl watched her, suspiciously. _They had a right to be suspicious too_, she thought, mockingly. It was not an everyday occurrence that someone...like herself ventured into lands that were deemed only for royalty and nobility.

"You say that you have...information?" the blonde asked, her eyes promising countless days of torture if she did not get the answer she wanted.

"Yes," The woman in front of the blond suppressed a laugh. _Fools! They could not hurt her!_

The blonde glared at her, "What do you seek as payment?"

She bore her teeth, revealing a vicious smile, "An alliance, and a promise to help take down the subject of this matter...after all, the law _must _be obeyed, at all costs."

"Simply words," The blonde brushed the comment aside, "But nevertheless, I cannot deny information when it is present. I shall take you to the chambers, where you shall meet with the leaders you have asked for."

The blonde motioned for a maid to enter the chamber, "Tula, go notify your Superiors that they have a visitor. And you, what exactly is your name?"

She laughed a rich, dark laugh. The blonde's eye twitched, for she thought she was the subject of the woman's amusement. The woman waved her hand, "I can assure you that you will not find me in your archive of records. I can be quite discreet when I want to be."

If it was possible, this only further aroused the blonde's suspicion, "I am in no mood for games."

"Yes, work here can do that to you," She smirked, in response, "My name is Arual **(Ar-yu-elle)**."

"Well, _Arual,_" the blonde growled, "I hope that whatever you want to present, is worthwhile, or you shall suffer the consequences of your own actions."

The woman looked up with half-lidded eyes, "But, of course."

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Hm, I don't have much to say really. The next chapter might not be up for a while, since I'm going to my home country on December 18th, and the weeks after my return to AU will be hectic, since it's a new school for me. But, I will try to update at least once over the hols._

_Also, either Chapter 25 or 30 will be pronounced a Mega-Chapter. I'm aiming for 30, though! If I work the timing out, it might even be the finale! :)_

_Soooo, yes. Apart from the poll results, that's about it. Soooooo, review. I want to see what you guys think of Arual (though it is probably obvious, her intentions, and who the blond girl is)._

_Review, please!  
Dark Lady x_


	22. Omake

__

**Omake****  
**

_****_

_**Best Friends over Ex-Boyfriend  
The Lure of Shopping**_

__

* * *

_**CREDIT: **_

for the idea goes to, qbotu67.  
Remember, this is just an omake, meaning it has nothing to do with the story. ^^

_**

* * *

**_

**(Takes place in Chapter 19: Fault)**

__

Laura's amused expression vanished, and she growled, "I have no use for stammering idiots with insignificant power. I would kill myself if I let my time be wasted by pathetic hooligans with no skills whatsoever. So, here...I take my leave."

She shot me a meaningful glare, before she turned on her heel, and jumped out the window. The glass shattered into millions of pieces, and they fell in a scattered mess around me.

I stared at the broken window, and something snapped in my mind. Behind me, Alice blurted out, "Aren't you going to do something? Stop her?"

I turned, and looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Are you kidding? Why would I stop her? It's not like she's the one who dumped me in a graveyard!"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes into slits, and pointed to Daniel. "She just sucked your little date dry, and that's all you can say?"

"Pssh," I shrugged, "I don't even know the guy. He's the one who asked me, BTW."

Edward's face was bright with hope. I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, you know what they say," I grinned at them, and stepped over Daniel's body. Mock-saluting to them, "'Best friends over ex-boyfriends'...or something like that."

I winked, and jumped out of the window. "Oi, Laura, wait up! Before you go on to whatever your evil plans are, I want to check out that new designer shoe-store in town!"

**With the Cullens (Third POV)**

The members of the Cullen family stared at the broken window, mouths open as they gaped like a bunch of fish. (Though, Rosalie prided herself to be the most beautiful fish.) Finally, Emmett managed to get his mouth to function. "Did...she just ditch us for some psychopathic, raging, bloodthirsty vampire...to go shoe-shopping?"

"That's just...degrading." Jasper said, shocked.

A bunch of brown curls peeped through the crack in the window, once more startling everyone. Luna giggled at everyone's expressions, before pulling out a pocket knife, with an explosive note wrapped around the blade. Aiming carefully, she threw it towards Edward, a creepy smile on her face. As she watched him blow up, she couldn't help but comment on possible experimentation of Exploding-Vampires. "It's a catchy name at least. Annnnnyway, I've got to gooo now~! My lovely shoes are waiting for me!"

Then she skipped off.

Throughout all this, nobody noticed the figures of the Gryffin twins slowly edge towards the door. The lure of shoes had ensnared them too.

Ah. If only the evil overlords knew of this high ranked secret. **(A/N: No offense to girls who don't like shopping! I'm just working with what I've got!)**

**Somewhere Else**

A chibi-Laura stood in front of her prey, rubbing her hands evilly. Her ruby red eyes glinted dangerous, and she smiled, darkly, getting ready to take out her prize. This would her very first act as an evil vampire! Cackling maniacally, she immersed herself in the delightful ringing of the...

...cash register. And as Laura clutched her bag of purchases to her chest, giggling like mad, her eyes fell on another store across the road. Still sporting a wicked grin, she stalked over to her next opponent.

Yes, life was good!

Omake End

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

Okay, this is sort of my way of apologising for the lack-of-update and saying, 'No, I'm not dead.' This is my first ever omake, so sorry for the lack of humour. This is just something to keep you busy, and has nothing to do with the plot whatsoever.

With the actual storyline...well, if you're lucky, I'll have finished the next chapter before my camp (next week) comes around, but you'll have to keep your fingers crossed. I definitely can't guarantee anything.

Anyways, review if you actually read this! :)


	23. Theory

**Blue Moon:  
**_**The Story of Luna Azul Black**_

I've finally left that detestable hell hole of Cullen Manor, with some unexpected companions. The new Black Coven: Daniel, Natasha and Rebecca! The only one that's missing is Laura, but I'll find her, I swear on it! And, in the last chapter we got a little sneak preview of what the not-so-mysteriously mysterious "Arual" is doing:

"_Well, Arual," the blonde growled, "I hope that whatever you want to present, is worthwhile, or you shall suffer the consequences of your own actions."_

_The woman looked up with half-lidded eyes, "But, of course."_

Many questions arise! Who is Arual, and why is she so confident in meeting these "Superiors"? What does she have planned, and are the Cullens and Blacks as safe as they seem? Or is there a darker, more sinister plot in the air? Find out in the next installation of Blue Moon!

_**This chapter is written in 3rd Person POV.

* * *

**_

**2 1 – T H E O R Y**

"_The truth of a theory is in your mind, not in your eyes."_

The room was dimly lit, and the only light came from the faint glow of the torches that lined the walls. There was not a single light bulb inside, nor was there a window. Instead, the walls seemed to be decorated with an assortment of elaborate, gold ornaments and royal paintings. In the middle, on a elevated platform that was tiled with a sort of ebony-tinted wood, stood three tall chairs, each made with rubies, and sapphires embedded into its extravagant frame.

Arual walked into the room, her head held up high, and a red dress pooling around her ankles. Behind her, the maid (the blonde had called her Tula, but the barely noticeable name badge on her chest pocket seemed to suggest otherwise) paused at the door, and bit her lip, glancing at the imposing figures that were leaning into the warmth of the chair, and quickly bolted out, the door clicking as she left.

"We were...notified of your rather abrupt meeting just a few minutes ago," one of them said. Arual didn't even bother to turn around and pinpoint the exact source of the voice, because her eyes were trailing over a particularly pretty outline of a crow devouring a human. "I must admit, we were rather reluctant to accept the proposal, but I can't deny the fact that you mentioned that you may be withholding some information that may be of use to us."

There was silence, and Arual could vaguely see a group of guards standing outside the door, their threatening glare boring into the back of her skull. Sighing, she made a dramatic gesture, turning her gaze back to the 'leaders.' Mentally smiling when she noticed the awfully stiff man's eye twitch at her actions, and at the refrained bloodlust that the guards were trying to suppress, she spoke, with a sigh.

"I believe you are aware of the... 'Cullen Incident' of a few years ago," Arual smirked when she noticed the middle one's eyes harden. "Yes, yes, well, I'm afraid to say, that I _might _just know a bit about it. More specifically, I believe, I have lived it."

* * *

"Luna," Daniel began, uncertainly, "Why is it...that I'm not...you know...craving for blood?"

The dark haired girl, who had been alternating between thumbing through a _Harry Potter _book (which, no doubt, she hadn't noticed was the _wrong way around_) and burying her face into the plush pillows that decorated the sofa, looked up, slightly startled. She looked down, her voice low, so much unlike the bubbly, manipulative, flirty Luna he knew.

"I...I actually don't know," Luna said, fiddling with her fingers. Natasha looked up from where she was writing in her journal (Rebecca had either gone out shopping or hunting, usually when she said 'out' it meant both) curious. Luna sighed, "I'm not much of a medic, really. But, from what I can comprehend, there were complications with you changing into a vampire."

"Complications?" Natasha spoke, pulling her lip forward with her index finger, so that her two enlarged canines were clearly visible. "I know there was that thing about the voice box, and venom, but I didn't know it was permanent."

"Well," the Shield-Vampire reached for the bottle of blood (which she had keenly disguised as raspberry cordial) beside her, and took a quick gulp, clearing her burning throat. "I...I sort of have a theory. I don't know if its right, but it would explain why L-Laura had such a violent reaction that day."

Rebecca burst through the door, an after-feeding glow surrounding her. She spotted her three companions, and managed to bounce over, just in time to here the remaining part of the conversation. "-have a theory, tell us! It might help us figure out how to turn Laura back to normal, not to mention explain Daniel's situation!"

"Yeah!" Rebecca exclaimed, eager to join in, "Though I have no idea what you're talking about, it sounds good to me!"

"I-I'm not sure," Luna bit her lip, "I mean, I don't want to bring your hopes up or anything."

Daniel cleared his throat, and spoke, his voice still a bit hoarse, "'Na, please. I want to...I want to _understand._ I'm not used to being...being _this_. My parents died last year, so I have nothing to lose, really. Besides, it's just a theory, whether we choose to act on it or not."

"I..." Luna trailed off. "Okay. Fine. But, to do this, I have to tell you about my _entire _Vampire-life. Starting from the time I first moved to Forks..."

* * *

Whatever Esme and Carlisle had expected to happen when they were gone, it _wasn't _this.

At first they'd panicked, having smelt the scent of blood from far away. They'd sprinted back home, only to later sigh in relief, having identified it as fairly old blood, that was almost certainly preserved. From where Carlisle could smell it – for his nose was definitely one of the best around – he could ascertain that it had been shielded away, so that nobody could get to it.

Then, their parental instincts kicked in. First of all, _how _did blood get in there in the first place? Not to mention _human _blood? And why had they _sealed _it away, instead of trying to get it out of the house as soon as possible? What _had _their children been doing this weekend? He hoped to God – or whatever Vampire Deity was looking over them – that it wasn't something dangerous. He didn't want them to get hurt.

Next came...the confusion. Where were Rebecca and Natasha, and why was Edward muttering over Daniel? Why did half the house look like a, wild beast had gone crazy tearing the room apart? After that: suspicion. The blood, where was it from, and why did it look like there were a remnants of a party? Had one of them gotten out of control?

After the story had been told, there were many things: disbelief, followed by shock, and then anger (which looked dreadfully out of place on Carlisle and Esme's delicate features) which were, thankfully, smoothed over my father and motherly concern. After checking each of them for wounds, and carefully clearing up the blood in the kitchen (making sure that Jasper and the rest of the kids were far away, hunting, whilst someone that could tolerate the enticing smell handled the cleaning up.)

After that, Esme took each of them separately and gave them a stern talk-to, which, though it didn't do much, made her feel awfully better, and more like a real mother than a vampire-adopting wife-of-Carlisle. (Though she adored the title, sometimes it felt nice to...you know, prove your worth.)

As soon as the 'children' had been taken care of, a much stressed Esme and Carlisle re-united, discussing the almost gothic-story like setting that had apparently taken place in their kitchen. Finally, they came to the conclusion that the only way to solve this problem, was to take it straight to the 'opposite' side.

After enjoying the argument-free-zone of their bedroom, they both agreed that whenever they would get the chance, they would visit Luna, Rebecca and Natasha, and apologise for all the trouble that seemed to be happening because of them. Perhaps they'd even get the _real_, less brooding, scathing version of the scene.

* * *

"I'm afraid, you're a bit mistaken...Miss Arual," said the the blonde, "We know _nothing _about this...incident. And even if we did, it is _impossible _for you to claim that you have lived it."

"Well, the secret of my life, is exactly that: impossibly secretive," Seeing their annoyed looks, Arual laughed, "And besides, your eyes speak otherwise. You cannot lie to me."

Another dark-looking figure spoke, distastefully, "And why is that?"

"It is irrelevant what powers I can and can't use," Arual dismissed the thought, not the slightest affected by the suspicious, and threatening looks she received from the burly guards, "but, it seems that it is _me _that is answering all the questions-"

"Because it is _you _that it is in _our _land, imbecile!" yelled one of the women – someone who was rather new to this organization, Arual deduced – on the sidelines. One of the guards (with the nod of the leader, of course) turned gleaming eyes towards her, and without a word, clenched his fists. Arual, who had been looking over the large motto embedded in a gold plaque, turned her gaze, just in time to witness a pile of burning ash, and hear the last of the woman's tortured screams.

Then, all attention turned back to her.

* * *

"My guess is purely hypothetical," Luna said, taking a deep breath after she had just finished recounting her tale to her three now 'siblings' (who were, despite their different personalities, a rather good audience) "Since I'm not a scientist or anything. But – Daniel, you wouldn't know about this – Rebecca, Natasha, whenever you're hunting or right when you were first changed, do you remember how wild you would turn? You have a sort of built-in subconscious that is _craving _blood. It tells you what to do, how to hunt, and it is generally the darker side of you. I called it my 'Inner Vampire.'"

Seeing Daniel's confused look, she ploughed on, "Anyway, my theory, is that when you are bitten by a non-vegetarian vampire, a part of their soul, or whatever, is transferred into you. When it happens, after the painful process, you are left with a second side to your...personality, the side of your captor. Then you have three choices. You can embrace it, and let it control you. If you do that, then eventually, the 'will' of the previous vampire will eventually develop more of your characteristics, but it will still have the same basis."

"Then," Luna brushed back a lock of brown hair, "you could also work through it. Sort of like what we did. Try to appease our thirst by hunting animals. Then, the 'will' will disappear almost entirely, and will only come out in desperate situations, though it will be more like an 'all-knowing' voice in your head. The last option is when you completely reject your vampire origins, and refuse to drink blood, or anything. This will, obviously, get you killed. Whilst vampires can't starve to death, per say, it will tear up your brain so much, that in the end, if the Volturi don't come to 'put you down' you will commit suicide. At least, this is what I am assuming will happen."

"That makes sense, sort of," Natasha murmured. When she caught Daniel and Rebecca's completely baffled looks, she sighed. "Basically, when you get turned, some part of the vampire's, which _turned _you, soul will morph in your own body. Eventually, the soul, or 'will' will disappear, like with us, or it will consume your body, like that psychopathic vampire, Laurent."

"But," Rebecca cocked her head, "You mentioned the Volturi? They seem completely in control..."

"Somewhere, in history, there has to be a point where vampires existed like normal people, right? Before they went around biting people, I think there might've been a stage, where pureblood vampires **(1)** lived, and somehow, they must've died out," Luna said, tapping her chin, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi were made up of pureblood vampires, or at least, those who were raised, and had enough power or control to be considered noble."

"Okay, I think I get that," Daniel nodded, "But what does this have to do with Laura? I mean, she's not a pureblood or anything."

"This brings up the point that not _all _vampires are changed by blood-drinkers. Rebecca and Natasha were changed from Carlisle, yet they still, at one point, had an Inner Vampire. From what I've heard, the vampire that changed Carlisle was extremely vicious – though I don't know who exactly he/she was. I don't know how Carlisle managed to even get though the phase – _Edward _said he brought 'willpower' from his past life or something – but he changed you."

"If it is a 'vegetarian' vampire that changes you, then whether or not they have impeccable control over their thirst, the part of them that was the previous vampire, still lingers, however miniscule. That is then transferred over to the victim, but it is diluted, once again, depending on control. I was changed by..._Victoria_, but I was able to get over the pressure of my 'Inner Vampire.' But, I did this with the aid of my shields. These, however are composed duly of my willpower and...'Vampire magic' or whatever it is called."

Light dawned on Natasha's face, and Luna smiled. It was to be expected. "So...you're saying...that...that _Laura_?"

Daniel's eyes widened, slightly, and he seemed to be grasping at the strands of information. Rebecca, on the other hand looked awfully impatient **(2)** – being in a _much _too bright mood to bother with thinking – and she burst out, "That Laura what? I don't get it!"

Taking another deep breath, she sighed, "When I changed Laura into a vampire, a part of Victoria's self was merged with Laura's personality, however, as soon as I did that, all the shields I had around myself instantly disintegrated, forcing that part to enlarge, instead of doing the opposite. But, that isn't what provoked Laura's change-of-heart. The fact is, as soon as Laura collapsed, I coated her in shields so powerful, that she didn't even have the chance to get used to it. Of course, she retained all her instincts, but her Inner Vampire was locked under a chain and key. And because it was _my _power, and not hers, it didn't help her adapt the slightest."

"Then, at the Halloween Party," Luna looked down, guiltily, "I let go of my shields, just for a split second. But that second was enough for all the shields that I'd put up came crashing down. I was able to put them back up, for myself, but because I wasn't touching – or even within eye's view – of Laura, I couldn't do anything to help her. But, from what you, Daniel said –"

Rebecca finished my sentence, having finally caught on, "she was in immense pain."

"Right," Luna said, her eyelids closing, mournfully, "I don't know what happened, but I'm hypothesizing that, when her shields were down, her psyche – which was damaged because of the backlash – was attacked, and weakened so much, that her Inner Vampire was able to take full control over her brain. (She buried her head in her hands) I...I hope that somewhere, the Laura I..._we_ know, still exists...and if she does, I'm going to get her back. It's my fault that she turned this way, so _I'm _going to fix this."

"But," Luna's voice grew quiet, and she began to tremble. Rebecca, Natasha and Daniel looked up, worried. "Now...the woman we are facing...she isn't Laura."

* * *

It was only after a lengthy conversation, through which Arual had skilfully and slyly avoided any and all questions that were a _little _too close for comfort. She knew, had she been just an ordinary person with information of little to no importance, she would've been killed for her impudence, but the organisation in front of her, they _needed _her.

Dark shadows fell across the three thrones, and at last, the long-haired man stood, and looked down at her, his face a mixture between grim seriousness and childish excitement (which, though blatantly clear to Arual, was hidden rather cleverly) and said, in a high, aristocrat voice, "We have made our decision. From what you have told us, it would be simply foolish on our parts, were we to simply, let you go with what valuable information you have. So, though we certainly don't normally do things this way, I would like to say..."

Arual smirked.

"Welcome, to the Volturi."

* * *

"She is, essentially, a twisted version of Victoria."

* * *

**(1) **I'm borrowing this term from 'Vampire Knight.'  
**(2) **That's not to say that she isn't clever or anything, because she is just too hyper to bother. You know, how sometimes you just look at something and you're like, "I can't be stuffed, just tell me?"

* * *

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

_Sorry for the long wait, but I hope 6 pages appeases you! This is, sadly, more of a __**Filler chapter**__ so it isn't very interesting. Also, if you haven't figured out who Arual is, you should REALLY pay more attention to what is going on. I've made it rather obvious who it is, but if you STILL don't know, here's a clue: __**Mirror the name.**__ There! Now you should be able to figure it out._

_Soooo, anyway, if you like it, review!_

_D x_


End file.
